Her Kind Of Hero
by darkgirl3
Summary: Garcia joined the BAU in 2004, she thought she'd found the man she wanted to be with Ryan, who she met before joining the FBI, however when she gets pregnant it does not go as planned.
1. I Never Want Kids

**Her Kind of Hero  
Chapter 1  
Leaving**

**AN: I own nothing. I will warn angst ahead and really sad. It does have the HEA though, will take time but it will get there. **

"Hey, what you all smiles today for?" Derek asked his best friend walking into her office, the last week she'd been depressed, no chipper comments or flirting, which was completely odd for his baby girl. She might have a fiancé but she'd started the flirting right back and he wasn't going to complain. "Something wrong, baby girl or is it finally right?" he asked.

"I decided to be happy about it, Ryan is just going to have to live with it," Penelope said referring to her fiancé.

"What is the problem?" Derek asked her.

"I'm pregnant," She said with slight smile, "But I haven't told him yet, I just don't know how happy he's going to be," she added.

"Why wouldn't he be happy, I mean a woman like you, and kids, I'd take that any day of the week," Derek said, "Maybe he just said that," he offered trying to help her.

"Ryan does not want kids period, if we got married he was getting snipped," Pen said, "One reason I took forever to say yes," she replied, "But I'm pregnant so he is just going to have to deal with a baby, I want him or her and I'm keeping," she said with smile.

Derek smiled at her positive attitude, "You can change his mind, I know you can convince me to do anything," he said with smile.

"I hope so other wise your house might be having a guest for while," she said with hesitant smile

"Hey, he ever does anything to you or the baby you tell me," Derek said, "I'm not joking either, he might be your fiancé but he lays a hand on you," he said.

"Ryan has never hit me, sure he has a temper, but he's never hit me, trust me, handsome, he ever does I'm gone," Penelope said, "No way in hell would I go there,"

"Still he ever touches you like that tell me, or Nick if I'm gone, he'll kick his ass just as much as I will," Derek said.

"Which reminds me, who exactly is this Nick guy you keep talking about?" Pen asked, "I know you said friend of yours, but you never said anything else, just that he was crashing with you for the summer," she asked.

"Well you'll have to come over tomorrow and find out, who knows you might find a reason to leave Ryan and choice Him or me," Derek teased, but he really was serious about the choosing him part. He'd wanted to be with her since he'd first meet her at the beginning of last year when she started at the BAU.

"Well, I might just take you up on that offer, but I'm not going to need to choose, I have you," Penelope said, "I gotta tell Ryan tonight about the baby then I'm coming over, he's working third shift and I don't want to be home when he comes in hung over in the morning at noon," she said.

"She right there, I'd never get drunk on you, I'd get drunk with you," Derek said, "I gotta go finish my paper work, I'll see you tonight baby girl," he replied giving her a kiss on the cheek before he left her office.

--------------

Penelope walked into the front door of the house that she had been living in for the last year with her fiancé Ryan Weathers. They'd been together for two years and six months back he'd asked her to marry him. She'd agreed, however she was thinking some days it wasn't the best decision any more. She put her bag down on the couch before going to find him.

Ryan had two hours before he had to be at work so she knew he was around somewhere. Today in was in the kitchen standing over the stove, he was excellent cook, until she'd gotten to taste of Derek's cooking she'd thought she'd found heaven with food, but now it was okay.

She smiled going over to him, "Hey, what are you cooking, smells good," She replied.

"It's my supper," Ryan said, "Well for later at work," he said.

"Got enough to share?" she asked, it was her favorite stir fry and she really wanted some.

"There was only this left," Ryan said, "Sorry Pen, I haven't done any shopping with my work schedule this week, I'll go in the morning for I come home," he said.

"It's okay I'm going to Derek's later I'll just get something there," Penelope said, but she'd really wanted that. It was her favorite, and he knew that, she'd told him thousand times.

"There is the other kind I could heat it," Ryan offered.

"You know I can't eat that kind," Penelope said, "I can't eat califlour and you know that," she said, "It was why we agreed we'd get both," she added.

"Well I'm sorry, if you want it that much I'll just grab something else," Ryan said giving her a look.

"No, I told you, I'll just get something at Derek's place," Penelope said, "No big deal," she replied getting one the carrots off the sink. He always had to have them, like they really did anything for your eyes, she thought to her self. "Can we talk about something?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess," Ryan said, "I gotta leave early though so can we make it quick?"

"Have you rethought about having a baby?" She asked.

"Pen, I'm not going into this with you now, I said I'm not having any kids, and you knew that when we agreed to get engaged," Ryan said turning to look at her, "I never want kids, they are too nosy, hyper, they run around like crazy," he said, "I mean look at the extra stuff, and I'm a cop, I have to have my gun and other weapons, it is too much to do for a kid," he said.

Penelope felt like her heart had just been ripped out, she'd hoped that Derek had been right that Ryan would change his mind, "But, they are fun and sweet," she said protesting.

"They smell, you have to put them through college, they always want money," Ryan said.

"It is a baby, of course they have things like smells they can't control, and they don't have to go to college for years, and sure it costs money for one, but…"

"No buts, if you want to get married then you gotta know that I do not ever want kids, we've talked about this," Ryan said, "End of conversation, I'm going to get dressed," he said before walking away.

"I'm Pregnant," she said biting her bottom lip, "And I'm not giving it up," she added.

Ryan stopped dead in his tracks turning around to face her, "What the fuck did you just say?" he asked.

Penelope jumped she'd never seen him like this, sure they had arguments, shouting matches, and stuff but this, she'd never seen this look. Until now he'd never said the f word towards her ever, "Ryan," she said little nervous.

"Get rid of it, I don't care how, but we're not having a baby," Ryan said.

"I want a baby," Penelope said.

"NO," Ryan yelled, "Look I'll do anything but that, I'll even get you that stupid stir fry you have to have, watch the damn movies you like, but I won't have kids," he said.

"I'm pregnant I can't get rid of the baby," Penelope said.

"You have options we are not having a baby, end of this discussion," he said.

"NO," Penelope yelled at him, "I won't kill my baby, this is not just your choice Ryan, this is my body and you know how I feel about that," she said, she was trying not to cry, but she was close to tears, how dare him tell her to get rid of the baby she'd wanted for so long.

"I don't understand you, I tell you that I don't want kids and you go and get pregnant?" Ryan asked.

"There are two people here, I can't have a baby alone, and I haven't slept with anybody but you," Penelope said.

"Yeah sure, you're probably screwing Derek, but hey maybe its his, I'm sure he'd love a bastard for a kid," Ryan said.

"How dare you think I haven't been faithful, I've never slept with Derek, ever," Penelope said.

"Sure like I would believe you, I mean you lie all the time," he accused.

"I have never lied to you," Penelope said.

"You're fucking pregnant, you said you didn't want kids either, so right there a lie," Ryan shouted, "We have a fight and you go running to that fucker crying about how I'm a horrible fiancé and all this other shit," he said.

"Leave Derek out of this," She said, "He has never done anything," she said.

"You two flirt with each other, you hug him, I sure as hell never got a hug like that," Ryan said, "Don't you dare start crying either," he added seeing the tears that were starting to fall.

"What is the matter with you?" She asked, "You've never been like this, you knew I flirted with him, you flirt like hell with the people you work with, I mean if anybody has any reason to call foul it should be me," Penelope said, "I'm leaving, I'm not staying here when you're pissed off," she said.

"You're not going anywhere till we finish this conversation," he said grabbing for her arm, "The baby is not staying here, I don't care what you want, either that or we just don't get married, your choice," he said.

"Let go of me," Penelope said jerking her arm away, "You can have your damn ring back, the weddings off," she added before she walked away, going up the stairs and slamming their bedroom door. She picked up the phone calling Derek, she was in no condition to drive and she knew he was still in town since he'd said he had pick up some things. She had to get away from here; she hit the speed dial for his number before going to the closet getting her duffle bag.

-------------

Derek was getting into his truck after getting few things for the weekend since Nick was coming and Penelope would be there later. He took out his phone about to call his baby girl when it started ringing; it was her ring tone so he picked up.

"You miss me already, baby girl?" he asked with a smile.

"You could say that," Penelope said, "Can you come pick me up, before you go home, I know it's like twenty minutes the other direction, but I just really need to get out of here," she said.

"Yeah, I'm on this side of town anyways," Derek said, "What's wrong?" he asked before pulling out the parking lot.

"He told me to get an abortion," Penelope said, "I won't do it, and he called off the wedding," She said, "well I did but he said he wanted his ring back, same thing," she added.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Derek said, "I'm not hanging up either," he added.

"Thanks, handsome, just really need to get away," Penelope replied, "Can I stay at your place for the weekend, I know it was supposed to be tonight only, but…"

"You know you can, you don't gotta ever ask, I gave you that key for a reason," Derek said.

"I know, same reason I gave you one for here, but I just don't think I can drive right now," she said.

"Pen, open the damn door," Ryan yelled knocking on the bedroom door few minutes later.

Penelope opened the door going passed him, "I'll be back Monday," she said going down the stairs trying to get passed him before he could stop her, but he grabbed her arm jerking her back. "Let go of me," she yelled out.

"NO, we're not finished here," he said.

"Ryan you're hurting me," She said trying to pull away.

"No, you are my woman and I'll do what I want to you," Ryan said pushing her against the wall gripping both her hands in a vice grip before kissing her hard, "You think I'm going to let you run off to Derek without fucking you first?" he asked, "I bet if he knew that I liked fucking you till you were screaming he'd never look at you the same," he said.

"Ryan let go, he's down stairs, I heard you let him in," Penelope said she tried to pull away but he shoved her into their bedroom slamming the door.

"I just told you that," Ryan said shoving her onto the bed, "I'm going to teach you who the hell is a good fuck," he added.

"DEREK," Penelope screamed out, hoping Ryan was lying and that her best friend was there.

------------------

Derek got out his truck going up to the front door, he hated Friday evening traffic, and it was a bitch, one the reasons he lived in the country area half hour away, sure he had to get out bed little earlier for work, but he had wide open space to ride his motorcycle, dirt bike ride in the summer when Nick came around, and his property was big enough to have 5 football fields. He wouldn't trade it for the world.

He took out his key, he knew that Ryan hated it when he just walked in, but the bastard had pissed him off, how dare he tell his baby girl she had to get rid of the baby. He'd thought about it, and even though the baby wasn't his if she wanted help he wasn't going to say no, he had six bedroom house that he only used one room for and Nick had one room when he came around, but that was in the summer time, other than that it was empty besides Clooney and him.

Derek opened the door looking around for Ryan, he hadn't seen his SUV parked outside, but didn't mean it was in the garage. He went up the stairs to Penelope's bedroom knowing she'd be there, she'd been going to meet him outside, but she hadn't been out there so he'd come inside.

"Pen, you up here?" he asked knocking on the bedroom door but it opened when he knocked and what he saw made his blood boil, "What the fuck?" he asked looking around the bedroom. The nightstand was turned over, the TV was on the floor, glass everywhere and he could hear somebody crying. "Penelope you in here?" he asked stepping over the broken lamp that had been thrown at something it was shattered in a million pieces.

"STOP," Penelope screamed from the bathroom that was inside of the bedroom and Derek took off running toward the door kicking it open finding Ryan on top of Penelope holding her down as tried to thrust into her.

"Get the fuck off her," Derek yelled at him grabbing Ryan and jerking him up.

**TBC**

**AN: I know little more intense then my usual but my muse is begging for punishment so I'm giving in. Hope you enjoy and thanks Kathy for the help. **


	2. Fighting Back

**Her Kind Of Hero**

**Chapter 2**

**Fighting Back**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, I own nothing and glad you are all enjoying. **

Penelope didn't remember much of what had happened after Ryan had shoved her onto the bed. Somehow they had gotten to the bathroom and she'd been trapped, she hadn't planned on going there, but he'd started throwing things when she tried to run and he'd cornered her. After that she didn't remember, she'd remembered screaming for Derek till Ryan finally hit her with something. She hit something and then woke up with Ryan behind her slamming himself into her. It had hurt more than anything she'd felt before and she'd broken her arm once when she was twelve.

She remembered screaming for it to stop and then she'd heard Derek, she'd felt Ryan be jerked away from her and she'd scrambled away from Ryan and Derek. She had gotten into the bathtub sitting there and now she was watching the scene unfold before her. If she'd ever had any thought that Derek didn't love her or want to protect her well that was gone now.

"You bastard," Derek yelled at Ryan punching him in the face, "She tells you she's pregnant and you practically beat her," he said bringing his knee up connecting with Ryan's ribs.

"She's piece of shit, she deserves it," Ryan said with grin, "She loves it rough, fucked and spent," he said before he bathroom door connect with his head when Derek slammed him against it.

Penelope was trying to think of something to stop this before they killed each other, but she wasn't going to get in the middle of them fighting Ryan was almost Derek's equal, but Derek had good inch on him and more muscles in the upper body. She jumped hearing shattering glass, she got up from the tub and took off into the next room.

"RYAN NO," She screamed out before Ryan slammed Derek into the bedroom window.

"Don't worry, you're next," Ryan said, but Derek grabbed him in a choke hold before shoving him backwards, they went over the bed landing against the wall hard with Ryan taking the brunt of the impact.

"Pen, call the cops," Derek said holding Ryan down reaching behind him for the cuffs, he could beat the hell out of him and probably kill him, but he deserved worse, that would be jail. Not many of the guys on the police force liked Ryan, apparently they knew he had a violent side, and so did Derek, he just never thought it would come out like this.

He'd gotten Gideon to look the guy's record up the moment he found out that Pen was marrying the guy. She was his best friend and as much as she wanted to believe in everybody he'd meet Ryan before he knew they were together. He was not a good cop at all, he'd let cases slip through the system on purpose. He'd put them all at risk when they'd worked together on a case, but this was something he never would thought.

Derek was trying to get the cuffs on him holding him down, but Ryan bucked him and he went back crashing into the night stand that was already on the floor. He groaned before Ryan tackled him the rest of the way backwards but Derek rolled them so they were halfway out the room, he had no intentions of getting glass in his back.

Penelope picked up the phone calling the first person she thought of her boss, Aaron Hotchner. He lived three houses down from her and Ryan and he was home. Hotch didn't like Ryan either, he thought he was a bastard like Derek did, it was obvious that they'd kept things from her about Ryan, but hadn't wanted to get involved if he wasn't hurting her, but this changed things.

-----------

Hotch was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Haley to come back down stairs. They were actually having a meal together that wasn't past eight at night. It was surprising. He was going to let the phone ring, he wanted to be alone with Haley for while. She was three months pregnant and he couldn't wait to see his son or daughter.

"Hotch, if you're there please pick up," Penelope's voice brought him back to reality and he picked up the phone.

"What's that noise?" he asked into the phone.

"Ryan and Derek, they well they're fighting," Pen said, "It's a long story, but I need some help and the cops over here too," she said.

"I'll get Haley to call I'm on my way over, where are they at now?" Hotch asked going up the stairs to give Haley the phone so he could go stop Ryan from trying to kill Derek, the man never had looked stable.

"I don't know Derek rolled them out the bedroom, there was a lot of glass after he tore the bedroom apart trying to kill me," she said.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"Just get over here please," Garcia said.

"I'm on my way," Hotch said handing Haley the phone, "Call the cops, get them over to Penelope's place," he said before he took off down the stairs and out their front door. It took him under a minute to get to Pen's gate he knew the code so he punched it before taking off up to the front door and into the house since the door was unlocked.

He got to top of the stairs and found Derek and Ryan in the hallway. Ryan had Derek in choke hold again trying to throw him over the railing of the stairs, but Derek used his strength taking them back into the wall slamming them into another door. Hotch got between them shoving both of them away, "Stop, both of you," he said.

"Never," Ryan said before he took swing connecting with Derek's jaw, he'd been caught off guard trying to catch his breath again, but when Ryan punched him he went after the younger man again. Hotch backed away fast before they took him down too.

Penelope went towards the stairs trying to get away from Ryan and get down stairs were she could wait. However when she got to the stairs Ryan rolled Derek over trying to get away he punched him in the ribs until he heard at least one crack. Hotch was trying to get Penelope away from them, but Ryan noticed her and he stood up in lighting speed spun around punching Hotch before he grabbed Penelope.

Derek groaned, spitting blood out of his mouth before he got up trying to tackle Ryan but he stopped short noticing who he had. "Let her go," he said holding his side.

"Okay," Ryan said before he shoved Penelope down the stairs.

Derek felt his heart about stop when he heard Penelope screaming out for him when Ryan shoved her down the stairs. Hotch grabbed Ryan turning him fast slamming him against the railing and putting the cuffs on him before Derek took off down the stairs after Penelope. He didn't care how much his ribs hurt, his baby girl needed him.

Derek got to the bottom of the stairs were she'd landed and got down beside her feeling for a pulse. He let breath out finding her pulse but he knew there was a chance that something could have happened to her or the baby. "Pen, can you hear me?" he asked.

Penelope didn't answer him she wasn't even awake, she'd hit her head against the wall when Ryan had shoved her and few of the steps. "Looks like she's not getting that baby," Ryan said.

"She dies and I'll kill you," Derek said before the cops walked into the door.

"We're going to need a medic too," Hotch said letting one of them take Ryan.

"They are outside now; I'll send them in here," the younger officer said, "What happened," he asked as his partner took Ryan out the door.

"Soon as I know she's okay, I'll tell you what I know," Derek said.

"Yeah no problem, I'll be outside," the cop said.

------------

The medic came inside going to where Penelope and Derek were at. She was still unconscious and he hadn't risked moving her, but he was running his hand over her cheek.

"What happened to her?" the guy asked.

"The asshole outside shoved her down the stairs," Derek said, "He went postal after she said she was pregnant," he added.

Hotch was standing beside the door and when Derek said that Garcia was pregnant he turned around, "What, he tried to kill her because she was pregnant?" he asked.

"You should see their bedroom, he was trying to or did force her into sex," Derek said, "I walked into the bathroom he was holding her down forcing himself on her," he said.

"I'm going to get a backboard just in case, I will be right back," the guy said before going back out the door leaving Hotch and Derek there.

"He did this because she was pregnant?" Hotch asked again.

"Yeah, he about threw me out the bedroom window up there," Derek said, "I thought if she told him he'd change his mind, I was wrong," he said, "I should have told her to just leave him, he hates kids apparently," he replied.

"You couldn't have known, he would do this, and don't you blame yourself, she's going to need you, Derek," Hotch said, "I'm going to get my vehicle and meet you two at the hospital," he said, "I'll call the director later, right now going to make sure you two are okay," he said before going out the door.

---------

Penelope woke up that afternoon to the sound of something beeping around her. She tried to sit up but it hurt to move at the moment, she felt pain in her abdomen and she was scared she'd lost the baby.

"Hey don't try to move much," Derek said going over to her.

"What happened?" She asked, "Besides me taking a fall down the stairs,"

"You got lot bruising, but the baby is fine right now, oh and if anybody asks I'm your fiancé," Derek said, "Sorta had to lie to get in here, they weren't going to let me in, but well," he said with slight smile.

"You know how to charm everybody; you know that Derek," Pen said, "Where's Ryan?" She asked.

"In custody, trust me no way he's getting out of this one, baby girl," he said, "Your bedroom spoke volumes on what happened," he added.

"The baby is fine though right?" Pen asked again, "I mean I know Ryan is a bastard, but I want this baby so much, it's mine," she said.

"Yeah, the baby is fine," Derek said brushing the tears away from her face, "You're not going to that house either, soon as I can get back in I'm getting your stuff and taking it to my place," he said, "Nick's already there trying to see when I can get back in," he replied.

"Using your friend as leverage, shame on you, handsome," Penelope said with a smile.

"Well he's wanting to kill Ryan himself so I think we're lucky it wasn't him there, or Ryan would be dead instead of going to jail were he belongs," Derek said.

"Prison, hot stuff there is a difference," she said.

"Well, I know you're starting to feel better, you're being a smart ass," Derek said with a smile before he kissed her forehead, "I thought I was going to lose you," he replied, "I saw your room and it scared the hell out of me, what went on in there?"

"I used him shoving me on the bed to bounce back off into the floor and I got up trying to run past him, but he grabbed the lamp and through it at me," She said, "Then he grabbed me by my hair slamming me back onto the bed, he pinned me down and…"

"Hey, we can do this later," Derek said.

"No, I already know I gotta tell what happened, and I don't want to but have to," she said.

"Okay, but let me get detective Dilion in here, so you don't have to tell it twice," Derek said.

-----------

Detective Dilion was standing in the hallway, he'd been waiting till Penelope woke up, he had known her for the last year, and he'd feared that Ryan would snap like this, but just like everybody else, he never thought it would end like this.

"Hey, she's awake," Derek said, "I wanna get this over with quick," he replied.

"You and me both," Dilion said walking into the room, "Hey, Pen," he said.

"Hey, Dilion," Penelope said, "Friend or you on duty?" She asked.

"I thought it would be easier if you were talking to me," Dilion said, "I'm sorry about what happened, I never thought he would go off the deep end like that, I never saw him like that, and I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm going to be okay, and so is the baby," Penelope said.

"You're pregnant?" Dilion asked, "Oh my god, no wonder he flipped out, thank god Derek showed up," he said.

"I'd rather not go into that right now, just wanna get this over with and then get out of here," Penelope said.

"Baby girl you aren't going anywhere for few days," Derek cut in knowing she hated these places.

"Ugh, okay lets get this over with before the doc comes in here," Penelope said, "What you want to know?"

"I need to know everything that happened upstairs, Ryan already said you two had fight down stairs about you being pregnant, but upstairs he's not saying a word," Dilion said.

"Well, as I was telling Derek," she started, "He slammed be back on the bed after he'd thrown the lamp when I tried to leave, I hit the bed and it took my breath away so I couldn't fight back this time," she explained, "He got on top of me forcing me on my back, and started…" she stopped trying to not cry again.

"I'm right here, Princess," Derek said.

"He forced his way on top of me and I got my knee between him knocking him off again, he hit the floor and I tried to get out the bedroom again, but he started throwing things and knocking stuff over, I got trapped between the TV and the bathroom door, he knocked it over coming after me and I hit my head on the bathroom door and that was all I remember till I heard Derek telling him to get off me," Penelope said.

"The bruises you have can contest to that, while you were out they ran rape kit, case he tries to say other wise," Dilion said, "I'll get out of here for now, and take care of her," he said looking at Derek.

"He always tries," Penelope said with smile, when the door shut she looked away towards the window letting the tears fall, "What am I going to do, I don't have what it takes to care for a baby alone, I can't even cook," she said.

"I told you before this happened that I was here for you," Derek said, "That has not changed, baby girl, I promise you I'm going to do the best I can," he said taking her hand.

"Derek I can't ask you to give up the single world to help your best friend raise the baby she is having by her bastard of a fiancé that tried to kill them," she said.

"Listen to me Penelope, you are my best friend yes, but guess what, you're not asking me, I'm volunteering, that baby is going to know what love is, and I'm not going to watch you do this alone," Derek said, "So either agree or I can just high jack your life till you're on your feet again and trust me, I know how to make you say yes," he said with smile.

Penelope looked up at him with sad smile on her face, "You deserve a wife and child that are yours, not your best friend who is…"

"It doesn't matter who the father is, I want to be there for you, just say yes, other wise I'm going to beg you until you do say yes," Derek said, "You are all I need."

"I can't do that Derek, you don't need my drama," Penelope said.

"Maybe I want that drama, hardhead," Derek said.

"Two am feedings, hormonal pregnant best friend, nonstop crying, diaper changing," Pen said naming off things.

"I will do anything for you and this baby, I know how much you want it, Penelope, and I know you're scared because you don't know how to cook, use a microwave, or any other appliance in the kitchen, but if you let me I'll be there for you, and her," he said.

"What if it's a boy?" She asked.

"I'll be there for him too, I was never playing around when I asked you to leave Ryan in the past, and I'm sorry I didn't rescue you sooner, if I had known what he was really capable of I would have…"

"I'll agree on one condition," Penelope said, "That you stop blaming yourself," she said, "This can't work other wise," She added.

"You should know I know nothing about being a parent, but I'm willing to learn," Derek said.

"Why would you have to learn?" she asked.

"Oh um, there is this little thing, but only if you want it too, it is completely up to you, and you have nine months to think about it," Derek said, "There is a place on the birth certificate that requires a father's name, I didn't want… I'm asking," he wasn't sure how to put it really, "I want my name to be in the spot that says father," he said looking up at her not looking away from her eyes, it wasn't a joke, he wanted to be in their lives, and he wanted this baby to know it was loved even if the man that created him didn't want him or her, Derek did, "What do you say?" he asked.

Penelope never thought she could love Derek more, he was her best friend, and she'd loved him for while, but she never thought she could have him, and for while Ryan had been good, but now she knew what Ryan was capable of , but all she could think about was what Derek just asked her.

"Yes, I would love that," she said, "I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now, I just want…" she wanted Derek, but she didn't know if she could really love him right now the way he deserved.

"We can take it slow, but I want to be your man, I promised myself if you woke up and everything was okay I'd tell you how I felt, and I love you Penelope, and I can go as slow as you need, but I want you in my bed, and I want to love you the way you should be loved, the way this baby should be loved," he said.

"Okay, I think I can do that," Penelope said, "Hows this going to work though?"

"I was thinking it works like this," Derek said getting up from his chair and kissing her, not on the cheek or forehead but on her lips letting his thumb run over her jaw, "I promise you I'm going to love you two the way you should be loved," he said with a smile.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, Derek kicked some ass and now he wants to take care of his baby girl and her unborn baby. **


	3. A New Start

**Her Kind Of Hero  
Chapter 3**

**A New Start**

**AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I'm glad you are enjoying this. This is going to be week later after Pen's released from the hospital. Enjoy, I own nothing. In addition, Nick Wells is back again, I really like him and he is also still being played by David Boreanaz.**

Derek had fixed up one of the bedrooms down stairs for Penelope. She was getting out the hospital finally; the doc had wanted to keep her until he knew that the unborn baby and Pen had any after sytaffects from the fall. She'd came so close to losing the baby, the doctor had told them when he'd came in to check on her that day. He kept Pen and the baby there to make sure that she didn't lose the baby.

Seven days of the wait and see, had been the longest seven days of their lives. He had wanted to stay with her all day, but Penelope had made him go to work Monday. Nick, who was the closest friend he'd ever had before he'd meet Penelope, was staying with her. Nick had saved him and helped him so many times since the times they were kids. Nick was year older than he was, and they might not be family in the sense that most people said, but Nick was his brother the way he saw it; blood or not.

"Aren't you supposed to be picking Penelope up?" Nick asked coming into the bedroom that Derek had cleaned out for her.

"She called me, doc said she could go after lunch, I wanted to finish this before I go get her," Derek said looking around the bedroom. He wanted her in his bedroom, but he didn't know if she was ready for that so he'd cleaned this one out for her, and he had another coat of purple paint to put on it before he was done.

"What if she wants to be in your bedroom?" Nick asked going over and picking up one the paint brushes.

"This can be the nursery," Derek said, "I just don't want to push her, she's been through hell, Nick, I mean I never thought he would do that, she seemed happy with him, never complained, except that time we were working with him and he screwed up I never saw him pissed or anything, but what she told Dilion," he said, "She said he never hit her till then, but I know they've had fights, I walked in on one before, but not like that," he replied.

"I never met him so I could tell you why, but something apparently snapped," Nick said, "If you want to go get her I can finish this, I'm sure I can put the bed up too, shouldn't be that hard," Nick replied.

"Thanks, you don't mind, I mean I know this is my place, but you technically live here too, I just can't let her go anywhere else," Derek said.

"You're right this is your place, Derek, I live here what five months out of the year," Nick said, "She needs somebody right now, whether she's ready to be in a relationship or not," he said, "She knows what you want and that you want to be there for her through this, and she agreed. It's going to take some time though," he said.

"That's why I fixed up this room, I didn't want her to think she had to be in my room, I won't force her," Derek said, "I'm going to go, and thanks for the help," he added.

* * *

Penelope was sitting up in the bed waiting for the doctor to come talk to her; he had said she could go early if everything checked out for both her and the baby. She didn't want to think about what could have happened if Derek hadn't showed up, she knew that Ryan would killed her more than likely. She had never thought he would be like that. Sure he could be a jerk, but violent he'd never been, never raised his voice, never cussed her, nothing like that, she just didn't understand.

She knew that she wanted this baby, she'd known since the doctor had told her she was pregnant. Pen was still trying to let it sink in that Derek wanted her and this baby both, he'd asked her to be the father and it had taken while for the tears to stop. She had known that Derek was wonderful friend, and he'd do anything for her, but this, she wasn't sure how to express how she was feeling.

He wanted to be more than just a father to her baby, he wanted to be there for her to, and she wanted that more than anything, but she was scared. She couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened. She knew that Derek had gotten her stuff from the house so she wouldn't have to go back there. JJ, Reid, Hotch, Haley, Gideon and Nick had helped him pack the house up and he'd taken her stuff to his place.

Derek had asked if she wanted her own room or to share his, she wanted to be in his bed more than anything, but she hadn't wanted to have to choice then, it was a no brainer what she wanted, she wanted Derek, she wanted to feel his arms around her, holding her, protecting her while she slept, she wanted to be his girlfriend. She just didn't know what to do anymore, every time she said yes to something or no it seemed like it was ripped away. Ryan, her parents dying, her brothers not wanting her around any more, wanting to keep the baby; she wanted things to stop being so complicated and hard in life.

---------

"Hey, can I talk to you before you take her home?" the doc asked stopping Derek before he went into the room.

"Is something wrong?" Derek asked him.

"The baby is fine, she's in the early stages and there is more protection right now for the baby," he said, "I just want to talk to you about Penelope, I've told her, but I don't know if she wants to tell you yet," he said.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked worried.

"I was confused at first since the detective told me that her fiancé beat her, and was trying to kill her, then you said you were her fiancé to get in her room," he said, "Nick explained to me that you lied to get in since the nurse would let you in, so you need to know since she's going home with you a few things," he said.

"I didn't want to lie, but I wasn't letting her wake up alone," Derek said.

"Now that we have that cleared up," the doc said, "She has bruising on her sides and hips were he was gripping her when he was…"

"How bad was it?" Derek asked him, "I mean will she be okay?"

"The person she thought loved her tried to kill her and his child because she was pregnant, it's going to take time for the emotional damage to go away from something like this, as for her physical injuries," he said, "We were worried about the baby because of the bleeding, but it was caused by what he did to her, a woman's body can take a certain amount of roughness, but what he was doing, as you saw, was not on that level," he stated.

"Is there something I can do to, well," Derek wasn't sure exactly what he could do besides be there for her.

"She is going to be sore and in a lot of pain for a while, most of the bleeding has stopped, and is healing over, but it will be a while before she can have sex," he explained, "It is going to hurt when she goes to the bathroom, she's going to be dry for a while, I don't want the rawness to cause infection so I'm going to give her some cream to apply until her body's natural lubrication begins once more," he explained, "She is lucky that more damage wasn't done to her, she has you to thank for that," he added, "I'll get her discharge papers so you can sign her out," he said before walking away.

-------

Words could not describe what Derek was feeling, but he was going to put that away for now and do exactly what Penelope needed and that was for him to be there for her. He would never forget what Ryan did to her that he couldn't do; she'd been violated in a way she should never have been by somebody, let alone a man she thought loved her.

Derek knocked on the door before he went in looking over at her. "Hey," he said with slight smile, he didn't want her to ever think he was doing this out of pity, and he knew how her mind worked sometimes, she never wanted to have anything done out of pity or guilt.

"Hey handsome," Penelope said returning his smile, "Okay why is there purple paint on your arm?" she asked seeing the spot he'd missed.

"Well I was going to surprise you but I was painting the bedroom beside mine, I got your stuff in there, for now since you never gave me an answer on which room you wanted," Derek said.

"Can we use it for the nursery?" she asked looking at him, "I made my decision, I don't want to sleep alone, I'm not going to feel guilty or blame myself for what Ryan did to me, but I can't stay alone, and if we're going to do this, be together, I want to know that from the start," Penelope said, "I know that it's going to be a long while before I can do anything, but I need you, I…" she stopped not wanting to start crying again.

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere," Derek said going over and hugging her, "I promise you, baby girl, I'm not going to let you get hurt like this again as long as I can help it, if I could trade places with you I would in a heart beat," he said.

"I know you would, that's what makes you special," Penelope said, "When can we go home?" she asked.

"Soon as he comes back with the paper work and prescription," Derek said pulling away, but he took hold of her hand sitting in the chair beside the bed, "I'm going to tell you this and I want you to remember it, okay baby girl?" he asked.

Pen bit her bottom lip nodding, she knew that he knew, the doc had already said he wasn't letting her leave unless somebody knew. "I'm listening," she said.

"I don't want you to ever think that if you ask me something I want do it, I will do my best to do what you ask me, I don't want you to think that you are invading my space, or Nick's either, he already said he doesn't care that you are staying there, he offered to find a place for himself if you just wanted it to be the two of us," Derek said, "I know its going to take you time to trust again, and I promise to be patient with you, and I swear to you never will you have to be ashamed of what happened," he replied looking up at her,

"I know that, and I'm not, I know it wasn't my fault," Penelope said, "Nick told me few times if I felt uncomfortable he would find a place, I don't want that, I want a new start and I want it with you Derek, and I know that you and Nick have this bond, he's the closest thing you have to a brother besides Reid, and I would never ask him to leave," she said.

"Still, if you need space or anything let me know, I can back off if you don't want…"

"Derek, I want you and I know that if things get to hard or fast I can back away, but I don't need that, I need you there for me," Penelope said, "I just want to go home with you and try to put this behind me, I already told you I want you, and I love you too, I can't forget what happened, but I want to try and put it behind me, so I can start to heal, and if for some reason I want some space it won't be forever, but I don't want that space I just want you to hold me and not say anything," she said.

"I can do that," Derek said, "I didn't know what color you wanted in your room if you wanted your own so I painted it purple, and I can paint my bedroom if you want," he said.

"All I want or need is to sleep in a real bed, with you beside me and if I wake up with nightmares for you to hold me and tell me it's going to be okay, and you're never going to leave me," she said.

"I will never leave you as long as I can help it, and always know that I will come back for you, that I will love you and this baby no matter if it is mine or not because I will never think other wise, family doesn't end with blood," Derek said wiping at her tears.

"Thank you, handsome," Pen said.

--------

It was one when Derek pulled into his driveway parking the truck, he had thought about her car, but wasn't sure if it was comfortable to sit in or not for her at least, his truck had extra cushioned seats that were just right especially if you'd been stuck sitting all day in a seminar. One of the reasons he had loved the truck when he'd gotten it.

"I'll get your door, so don't even try it," Derek said before getting out and going around to her side of the truck and opening the door.

"Thank you, hot stuff," Pen said as he helped her out of the truck.

"You're welcome, I'm going to get your bag later, right now I just want you to get some sleep," Derek said.

"That's all I've been doing," she said.

"Yeah well I got a really comfortable bed in there and you are going to get some sleep then I will make you anything you want," Derek said.

Penelope stopped and turned around facing Derek, "Do you have some of that stir fry I like without the califlour?" she asked.

"There is bowl in the fridge I had left the other day, you can have what's left, I got the other to eat," Derek said.

Penelope smiled, okay without a doubt she really knew that Derek was a prince, "Thank you," she said trying not to cry again, but he'd just done the one thing she had wanted Ryan to do the week before, give her some of the food she loved when he knew she did.

"What did I say something wrong?" Derek asked seeing the tears in her eyes.

"No, you did something that I wished that bastard had done, all I wanted was small bowl full of the stuff,"

"What stuff?" he asked.

"My stir fry, I wanted some of it last Friday, but no he had to have what was left, and told me to eat the other, he tried to kill me even then I swear it," Penelope said, "Thank you for kicking his ass, I mean what the hell, I wanted one thing, it wasn't like I asked for the white house," she about yelled.

"Hey, I got you covered, there is some in the house and when I go to the store I'll get you some, I promise you won't run out of food or anything else, and as long as you don't ask me to get you the White House, I can get you what you want or need," Derek said.

"Thank you, now what I want is to go in there, and start getting past this," she replied.

"You got it," Derek said before opening the door to the house letting her go first.

**TBC**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, Pen's got Derek now and he's not going to be anything like Ryan was. **


	4. Lost Chicago Bears

**Her Kind of Hero**

**Chapter 4**

**Lost Chicago Bears**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing. **

"Clooney no," Derek said catching his over grown puppy of a dog before he jumped up on Penelope, "Down buddy."

"I'll play later, buddy," Penelope said looking at the dog who was excited to see her. Clooney sat down wagging his tail looking up at her, "I think I'm going to take you up on that nap," she said with slight yawn.

"Okay, I got most your stuff unpacked, clothes at least, but I couldn't find your favorite comforter so I just found the one you left here that time," Derek said.

"Ryan through it out, so I sorta don't have it anymore, he claimed he wasn't having a comforter of a football team that was not his on his bed, I tried to find another one, but I couldn't," Penelope said.

"You're joking right he couldn't have thrown your stuff out?" Derek asked her shocked.

"Just the stuff he said didn't go, but I think that Haley took some of it when he tossed it out on the curve, I wasn't home when he did that, other wise I would kicked his ass," Penelope said, "She found them and took them home, I did get the comforter that you bought me for Christmas and put it at Haley's house so he didn't through it out, she put it up for me," she replied.

Derek was trying not to say anything that would upset her, but he didn't get how she could lived there like that, first thing he was doing was getting what Haley had taken that Ryan had tried to throw away. The second was see if he could locate that comforter she'd loved, it was going to take little time to probably find one just like it, but he was pretty sure he could. "You go and take that nap and I'll see about heating that stir fry for you, or whatever you want, then I gotta go and get few things," he said, "You okay with staying here with Nick for while, I'll be back soon as I can," he replied.

"Yes, go do what you gotta do, I got Nick here, but can I get some that food first?" She asked.

"Sure, and you can eat in here or in the bedroom, I just don't want you sitting on anything hard for while," Derek said.

"That is inevitable, it is called a toilet," Penelope said.

"I talked to the doc and found got you one those soft toilet seats, and I got that bubble seat cushion thing so you can sit on," Derek said, "The only thing I couldn't find was something for you to sit on in the tub, I'm still looking for something though," he replied leading her to the bedroom.

"You don't have to do all these things, handsome, I can sit…"

"No, I love you woman, and I'm going to do the best I can to reduce the amount of pain that he caused you, so arguing about it is not even worth it," Derek said, "Which reminds me, what you want to drink, I got water, and Gatorade?" he asked.

"Water is fine, and Derek, thank you," Penelope said.

"I got you covered, baby girl," he said before giving her a tender kiss on the lips, "I'll be back with your lunch in few," he added before leaving the room.

---------

Nick was sitting on the back porch when Derek came outside looking for him, "Hey, she doing any better?" Nick asked.

"The fucking bastard throw out half her stuff," Derek said, he was pissed.

"What, what you mean he throw out her stuff?" Nick asked.

"Haley has some of it, but apparently when she was at work one day he just throw the stuff out he didn't think went with his," Morgan said, "Sure I know on some levels he was good to her, but, you don't just throw out your girlfriend's stuff just because of that," he said.

"Dude, chill before she hears you, she doesn't need to know what you're thinking about him, she knows that," Nick said, "You said Haley had some of it right, I gotta go see Hotch later, I'll pick it up for you, oh that reminds me, I over heard you two in there, if you want me to pick up some stuff when I go out I can got nothing else to do," Nick said.

"Let me just jot few things down, oh and you don't know if there is a bears comforter in your chest do you?" Morgan asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'd be dead if there was a comforter of any kind in my chest, but I'll check the one in my room," Nick said with laugh, "Good thing I knew what you meant," he replied with smile before going to check.

"Funny," Derek said shaking his head going back inside himself.

----------

It was almost seven that night when Nick got back from running his errands. He'd gotten the groceries first and after dropping them back off, he'd gone to see about getting what Haley had gotten when Ryan tossed it out. He'd found a lot of stuff she'd put up in the attic and it had taken him couple hours to go through the boxes up there.

Nick had asked Pen what she knew had been thrown out; he'd said it was for his information so he could go through the boxes Haley had. The only thing he had found that he didn't take with him was her favorite comforter, it was torn up pretty good and he was pretty sure Ryan had done it when he'd been drunk or something. He went by the mall and grabbed another one, it was new sure, but it was the same design that the other one had.

Haley had washed it so it wouldn't have the new store smell while he got the rest the boxes. It pissed him off thinking about what he'd done, sure he had loved, her but on his terms, he was glad that Derek was there to help her through, he knew one thing though Ryan was never getting near her again. He'd assaulted a federal agent three times over so he wasn't getting out any time soon, plus with two attempts of murder.

"Hey, Clooney, he stick you out here buddy?" Nick asked getting out his truck. "Don't worry, you can stay in my room, and I'm sure if you don't jump up he'll let you back in his," he said picking Clooney up. He was over grown puppy, but he wasn't as heavy as he used to be, he'd lost a lot of weight living out here. "I'll take you inside first, but you gotta stay of Pen okay," he said.

Clooney barked licking his face wagging his tail before Nick went in the house. Derek was coming out the kitchen and heard Clooney barking, "There you are, I've been looking for you," he said.

"I knew he wouldn't put you outside," Nick said, "He loves you too much to do that," he replied before setting Clooney on the floor, "I found everything, that was on that list, Haley had it in the attic,"

"Good, she's asleep, again, there's some left over food in there if you want, I moved the beer to the other fridge, because it was making her nauseas," Derek said.

"That's cool, I'm going to bring the stuff in, then shower, you two need anything else let me know," Nick said.

"Thanks for today, and the last week staying with her, just didn't want her to be alone," Derek said.

"No problem," Nick replied before going back out the door to get the stuff.

----------------

Penelope had slept most of the day, she hadn't wanted to stay awake much, and right now she was trying to put off going to the bathroom for as long as possible, she knew it was going to burn, and hurt. She'd gone that morning before she'd left the hospital, she had cried from the pain, and knew it was going to happen again. She'd lied to the doc saying it didn't hurt that much, sure it didn't, what was he stupid or just wanting to believe her. Okay so maybe lying about the pain wasn't the best choice, but she wasn't staying longer.

"Derek," she said hoping he could hear her or was near by. She got up from the bed and went towards he bathroom, she had to go now or she wasn't going to make it. She got there, but when she sat down and waited for her bladder to be relieved, she about cried out when it did come out. She bit down on her bottom lip so she wouldn't scream and scare Derek.

Derek came back into the bedroom not finding her and went to the bathroom; he was hoping that she was in there, because she hadn't gone passed him. "Pen you in here?" he asked waiting for an answer, he wanted to be in there, but if she wanted privacy he didn't want to force her into having him in there.

"Mother of fuck," Pen yelled out which got Derek's attention and he went in the bathroom not carrying now he was worried for her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It burns like hell," She whimpered, looking up at him with tears in her eyes, "I can't do this, but I can't hold it in," she said.

He had known this was going to hurt like hell, he didn't know what it felt like but he was sure that having to pee with it touching the inside of her walls, which were still raw was going to burn like hell fire. "Give me your hand," he said, "Just talk to me, like we're at the office, or in there, forget about what you're doing," he said taking her hand.

"I can't," she replied.

"Yes you can, baby girl," he said before he started talking to her about what movie she wanted to watch. "I got collection of them as you know and I'm sure that somewhere in there your favorites are hiding," he replied.

"Do you have The Bodyguard, that is my favorite," Pen said trying to relax, she kept looking at Derek trying to get her mind off what she was doing. She relaxed enough again and she gripped to his hand trying to get this over with fast as she could.

"I found Clooney, he some how got outside, well Nick found him, I guess he went out earlier and just decided to stay out," Derek said he wasn't going to stop talking to her.

"I said he was probably outside somewhere, because he's usually at yours or my feet, less he's out there," she said before sighing, "Thank you, hot stuff, I needed that, hope you don't mind holding my hand for while in here," she said.

"I told you anything you need let me know, I'm here for you," Derek replied.

-------

"You want a bath or just sleep?" Derek asked looking over at Pen. He was lying beside her on the bed and she'd been quiet for the last hour.

"I want you to kiss me, I know you want to not push, but I want another kiss," Pen said looking up at him.

Derek smiled at her before he did as she asked cupping her face as he did so. Penelope couldn't help but smile, this was going to be the best thing about staying here and being his girlfriend, she was going to get to kiss Derek for the rest of her life. Derek pulled away resting his head back against he pillow, "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure, I'm an open book, I want this to work so anything you want to know," Pen said.

"Can I see, I know that I shouldn't blame myself, and you're not, but I'm trying really hard here, but when I heard you screaming, it took me back to place when I was kid, and lot of shit came back, but I've dealt with that, I'm trying to deal with this, and I gotta know, I gotta see," Derek said looking into her eyes.

Penelope bit her lip, she'd been scared he'd ask, but she knew they both had to move on from this, and if she was going to start a relationship with Derek he had to know. "K," she said before sitting up, she'd been wearing one the sweat shirts he'd given her earlier when she'd gotten cold. It was hot outside, but the air was on full blast, and she didn't want him to turn it off, it felt good, and now being snuggled up with him was better.

Derek reached for the end of her shirt, helping her take it off, he heard her wince in pain when she raised her arms. He put the shirt on top the covers before letting her lay back. "I can't promise that it's not going to hurt for while, but I swear to you, I will do the best I can not to make it hurt even more," he said.

"I know that," Pen said, Derek was the only person she'd really trusted since her parents had died, "I never said anything before, but if it makes you feel better, I've never really trusted Ryan, I just thought maybe you know, I know they say you can't change anybody they are who they are, but you can make them a better person with your love, but I never trusted him, everything in me said not to, I always wanted it to be wrong," Penelope said.

"You shouldn't have to wonder if you can trust somebody, or if they are going to do what Ryan did, I know how hard it is to trust, besides Nick only person I've really trusted in long time is you, Princess," he confessed.

"He didn't tell me about what happened, said it was for you to share if you wanted, but Nick told me you two had it rough growing up, and I'm sorry for that," Pen said, "You don't have to now, but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here, and like I said, you want to know about why I stayed with Ryan or anything along these lines, just ask, but right now can we get some sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to grab something and I'll be right back," Derek said giving her a kiss before he got out the bed and went to the living room grabbing what was in the top box that Nick had kept upstairs. He went back to the bedroom and looked up at her, "I thought you might want this one," he said pulling back the other comforter and tossing it on the chest before putting her favorite one on the bed.

"But, he…" She said close to tears seeing the comforter it was the exact same one almost she knew that he'd asked Nick to get her another one, it had been a birthday present that Derek had gotten her after she'd told him what her favorite team was, but couldn't find a bed set in it. Sure it was because he was from there and it was his favorite team too, but still, it was her favorite. It was a Chicago Bears comforter and she'd thought it had been lost for good.

"Nick found it, and this isn't going anywhere less you get tired looking at it," Derek said before getting back in the bed.

"Thank you, I don't know what I'm going to do with you, you are too nice to me, and sweet," Penelope said before resting her head on his chest.

"Well get used to it baby girl, because this is how it should be," he replied.

"You're going to spoil me now, and Derek," She said.

"Yeah," he asked.

"Thank you for getting me this comforter, I'm sorry Ryan destroyed the other one," she said before snuggling closer to him trying to avoid feeling the pain.

Derek didn't say anything should have known she'd know the difference, but he put his arm around her gently and closed his eyes, he wanted to protect her from anything and everything.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoyed, more coming tomorrow. **


	5. Nightmare and The Past

**Her Kind Of Hero**

**Chapter 5**

**Nightmare and The Past**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, glad you all enjoyed. **

Penelope woke up the next morning and at first she stiffened up she wasn't sure who was beside her. She had forgotten that she was at home, her new home with Derek and she pulled away trying to get away thinking it was Ryan.

She'd told Derek he hadn't hit her, and it was true, not till that day, but every morning when they woke up if he was in the bed, he liked it rough, sometimes it would get little too rough though, and right now she thought it was him beside her and not Derek and she pulled away fast about rolling off the bed till she felt somebody grab her and she screamed out.

"Get away from me," Pen said trying to get away.

"It's me, baby girl, I got you," Derek said looking at the terror in her eyes and the panic in her voice, "I got you, he's not here, and he's not getting near you again," he said.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were him," she said not meeting his eyes.

Derek didn't say anything he just put his arms around her best he could without hurting her and kissed the top of her head running his hand over her arm. He'd know she was going to have nightmares because of this; it was something you just didn't put behind you without being scared for while after. He knew that feeling, he'd felt it in his life before.

"I forgot where I was, then I felt your arms around me and I thought it was Ryan, and I'd forgotten what happened, I felt safe last night and I put it out my mind, with you here, and I woke up and I felt like I was back at the house and it was normal day and Ryan was in the bed with me," Pen said trying to explain why she freaked out, she didn't want him to think she'd freaked out seeing him, because she hadn't.

"You don't have to explain, Princess, I know, it's okay, I just grabbed you because you were rolling towards the edge and I didn't want you to fall, I never meant to scare you," Derek said, "I felt you pull away and I thought you were getting up so I woke up and you were screaming," he said.

"I didn't mean to jerk when you went to catch me, and thank you, for not letting me fall," Penelope said looking up meeting his eyes finally, and she saw only love there and sadness too.

"I'll always catch you," Derek said, "What you want to do today?" he asked.

"Let's just start with breakfast and go from there," Pen said, "but right now I just want to be held for while longer," she said resting her head back against his chest.

"That can be arranged," Derek said letting her get comfortable before he put his arm around her again. She was lying on her left side, since it wasn't bruised; her right one had the most bruising along with her hips and her bottom when she'd fallen off the bed trying to get away from Ryan.

------------

Nick was up at ten when Derek and Pen finally came out of the bedroom. "Hey, there's some left over breakfast in the over, and gravy on the stove," he said looking up from the paper.

"Thanks," Pen said with a smile at him, "Are there any eggs?" she asked.

"Didn't want them to be cold when you got up so I was going to make them once you two were up, they don't agree with me," Nick said.

"I got it," Derek said, "I mean you cooked breakfast, first time ever and left me some too," he teased.

"Well you still my breakfast sometimes, you you can it, I think I can still kick your ass," Nick joked, "I finished painting the nursery this morning, if you two want to look," he replied.

"What, I got nine months before we have a baby around here," Penelope said.

"Don't care, I wanted the room fixed up now, don't have the stuff that goes in but I did put bed in there case you wanted to stay in there and we painted it," Derek said.

"Can I see?" Pen asked looking at Derek, and then to Nick, "Or is this some surprise thing?" she asked.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll let you see it and when you are up to picking out stuff for it we will, if you do one thing for me today," Derek said.

Pen bit her lip thinking about what he was going to ask, last night's question was easy, she'd let him see, but there was the whole deal of what he could ask next. She nodded waiting for what he could ask.

"I'll leave you two alone, I'm going for run with Clooney, if you need anything I'll be in the garage later," Nick said, he was there for them yes, but there was some talks that he knew that Pen wasn't going to be comfortable having with him in the same room.

"You don't have to leave, please stay, I don't want you to think you have to leave," Penelope said looking over at Nick.

"I'll stay if you want, but I thought it would be easier just talk to him," Nick said, "If you want me to I'll stay though," he said.

"I know Derek's going to tell you later, because he has to vent too, and he's not going to vent to me, I know that I heard you two yesterday, and I know Ryan was a bastard, he is a bastard, and I want him to tell me how he feels, Derek not Ryan," she said starting to ramble, "But Derek doesn't want to upset me, and he can't keep it bottled up either," She went on.

"I'm standing right here," Derek said.

"Yes I know that, but you haven't told me how you feel about this and it's going to get rough later I know that, but you gotta talk to somebody to just like I'm talking to you, and…"

"I get it," Nick said stopping her, he had been here before when she'd gotten into one her rambling conversations and she could go on and on, "I'll stay," he said before he sat back down. "Go on," he added.

Derek couldn't help the small smile, it was good to have Nick around sometimes, they kept each other sane over the years, and after the hell they went through growing up. Nick knew what it felt like to be terrified just like Pen was feeling right now, he'd had it worse off than Derek had when it came to a certain person they'd trusted. However that person was in the ground, six feet under and he was never coming back to haunt them. He still had the nightmares, Nick did too, and mainly in the summer, one reason he always came here during that time.

"I was wondering if you wanted that bath." Derek asked her.

"Um sure later," Penelope said, but she was thinking that maybe he'd forget, she wasn't ready for that, it was going to burn more than using the toilet did, "Food now," she replied before going over to one the chairs.

"Nope, baby girl, living room or bedroom," Derek said.

"I can sit here, it won't hurt," Pen said, "If it does then I'll go in there," she said.

"I don't want you hurt," Derek said, "Come on few feet in there, and we can watch movie or sports," he said.

"I want to sit here," she said again, "Nick, tell him I want to sit here with you two, not over there," she replied.

Before Nick could say a word Derek wrapped his arms around her before gently picking her up and he carried her to the living room, "I said no," he added when she looked at him shocked.

"Yeah you shouldn't argue with him, he's about beat my ass few times over the years, however it was more for the reason of getting him drunk as hell," Nick said with laugh watching Derek take her in the living room.

--------------

Derek was sitting on the couch with Pen's head on his lap, she'd fallen asleep halfway through the baseball game on TV. He couldn't help but laugh, he'd offered to put a movie on, but she hadn't wanted them to change their plans just because she was there. Carry on like normal she'd said, don't mind little ol' me. Derek had said no, but she'd gotten Nick to vote too, and he'd sided with her, if she wanted to watch the game he wasn't going to object.

Derek had given in and put the game on so she could watch too, Nick and him had spent half the game explaining what the meaning of some of the calls were. She'd fallen asleep after the first half was over, and she'd been lightly snoring lying on her left side facing him instead of the TV.

"You want me to go get that bath ready?" Nick asked him, "She's going to say no, and you know it, but you gotta do what the doctor said do, and…"

"I know, but I don't want to make her cry, and I know she is, she was crying yesterday and this morning after she went to the bathroom," Derek said unconsciously running his hand over her arm before going up to stroke her hair.

"Remember when we were eleven and Rodney beat the shit out me, and you kicked his ass for it, we got out of there before Gordinski showed up, and I didn't tell my mom about what happened, my ribs were broke and every time I moved it hurt like hell, you got me through that, sure you beating the shit out Rodney helped too, but we never told, we had each other that was it, we got each other through those days, and we turned out alright last time I checked," Nick said.

"Rodney didn't rape you, when begged him not to," Derek said, "She's…" he stopped.

"Exactly, but we both know what a certain thing feels like, just be there for her, and when she stars crying, just hold her and make sure she knows that it's going to be okay, she has you, Derek, you are her hero, just go with it," Nick replied.

"Okay, then you think you could fix the bath up for me, just plain water, I don't want her to hurt even more," Derek said, he would do it, but he knew she'd keep wanting to put it off, but the doctor had told him before he put the cream on for her, she had to soak in the bath tub for a while.

"No problem, this game is going to hell any way," Nick said before he went to Derek's room, he had the Whirlpool bath tub and the jets in it were great at times, he'd used it couple times before he'd gotten one in his own bathroom there.

* * *

Penelope woke up feeling Derek picking her up, but when she opened her eyes she realized that Nick was holding her. "Where's Derek at?" she asked.

"He went outside for minute, I was going to put you in the bed, be a lot more comfortable," Nick said, it wasn't a lie, it wasn't the whole truth either. He didn't want to lie to her, but he knew how bad it was going to be, he'd been there, not him and not like this, but his girlfriend had, the only thing was, that the bastard that raped her, was six feet under the ground just like the other bastard that had tried to kill him and Derek when they were sixteen.

Nick smiled thinking about his girlfriend she was coming down in week for visit, and he couldn't wait to see her, but right now he wanted to help Derek out as much as he could, because he'd been there for Morgan once before like this, but back then, Derek wasn't the one taking care of the woman, he was after all it was his girlfriend that had gotten hurt back then.

He knew how it felt to want to kill the bastard that had done this to the person that you loved. It had taken time, but they both had gotten through it, and Rodney was dead just like Carl Buford was, but this time Nick had pulled the trigger instead of Derek. Nick had walked in to Morgan's sister, Desiree's apartment and found Rodney there on top of Desiree, he'd never thought twice when he'd pulled the trigger, and this time Gordinski hadn't said shit, because he knew if he dared say word one about it then he'd pretty much be on the receiving end of Derek and Nick both.

The man hated them, and had given them hell growing up until one day that Derek went and told him what was going on and about Buford, he'd told him if he didn't do something then Carl Buford would be dead in the morning and he'd be coming to find him. Sure enough the next morning Buford was dead, Gordinski had showed up just in time to see what the real man that ran the youth center was like, but not in time to save Nick from getting beaten an inch from his life. Derek hadn't thought twice then, he'd always kept one of his dad's guns, and he'd taken it with him, he had known that something was wrong, and they'd both decided to go to somebody, but when they confronted the bastard he'd turned on Nick.

Gordinski had walked in the door finding Derek holding the gun and Nick on the floor underneath Buford, who was dead. After that day Gordinski hadn't said a word to either of them, and it was like the three of them had an understanding, we don't talk about this, and we pretend like it didn't happen, even though it had.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Pen asked.

"Sorry, just got lost in my thoughts," Nick said before laying her on the bed, "I'm going take off for few hours, meeting up with some friends, but I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, but if you to need me just call," Nick said.

"Okay, and Nick, thanks," she added.

"You two get married you're going to be my sister, and I take care of family, too," he replied.

-----------------

Derek came back in the house; he'd gone for a run wanting to clear his thoughts, because all he could think about was his sister, and the fact that Penelope was in the same place that Desiree had been five months back. He'd finally gotten over what Rodney had done to his baby sister, and then this, going through it again. He'd gone home for few weeks to help Des out, but he had to go back to work and Nick had been there for her.

They'd just started dating when it happened, he knew most what had happened, he'd been home for Desiree's birthday and he'd sent Nick over to tell her he'd be little late since he was already almost there, he was still on the phone with Nick when he'd heard the gun shots.

Desiree had it worse than Pen did, and he was beyond happy that Pen hadn't ended up like Des had, Rodney had put her in the ICU for two weeks, and it had taken her the last five months to get back to the way things had been. Nick had been there the entire way for her, and he was going to do the same thing for his baby girl.

He took couple breaths before going in the door finding Nick coming out, "Hey, you taking off?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, thought you two could use some alone time, I put her in the bedroom since didn't know how fast you were getting back," Nick said, "Baths ready too, just cut it off," he replied.

"Thanks, okay you've done this question, she going to kill me afterwards or…"

"She starts crying just hold her, that bastard shoved himself inside her, when she wasn't ready, not wet at all like most women are when they are turned on, she was dry and terrified," Nick said, he had to be honest here and this was the best he could do, they had to get through this part together, "Her body's trying to heal itself and it feels like that time you burnt your hand on the stove, but add few more levels to that, she has no reason to be turned on right now so she's still going to… well you know," he said.

"Thanks, and if I never said thanks for helping Des out thank you," Derek said before he went inside.

"Hey Morgan," Nick said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"It's okay to cry with her," he said before going to his truck, he wanted to stay, but they had to get through this together, at least the first time, Des had fought him not wanting to take that first bath when she'd gotten out the hospital, but after he got in with her and held her, and after the first fifteen minutes of tears, he'd just given in and cried with her, it had killed him to watch her suffer like she had.

Penelope was in good hands with Derek, and he knew that, they'd taken care of each other over the years, and somehow they survived Buford together and now this, Derek would get through it, he was little tougher than he was, he had to give it to him, he didn't think he could have ever pulled that trigger when they were kids, he would have done what Derek did going to somebody, but he couldn't have pulled that trigger, but he had over come that and was working at the Chicago branch of the FBI, he didn't really have team he worked with just mostly by himself, he transferred down here in the summer time, but this year he wasn't leaving, and Desiree was coming down with him, he'd found a house.

**TBC**

**AN: I didn't want Nick to just be there with no back story and all, wanted a girlfriend for him too, and thought he'd work great with Desiree Morgan again. Next chapter up late tonight or tomorrow. **


	6. Hugs and Comfort

**Her Kind Of Hero  
Chapter 6**

**Hugs and Comfort**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing. Angst ahead so be warned, with some happy moments mixed in. **

Pen was trying to fall asleep, she couldn't get comfortable though, her side was hurting and when she walked it hurt, and she'd just gone to the bathroom again. She'd saw the bathtub, she knew what was coming, but she didn't want to. She also knew that Derek wanted her to heal, and that meant she had to get in that bath.

She got up going back in there looking at the tub, she wanted to do this, and it was going to take time, because just trying to wipe from using the bathroom hurt. "I can do this," she said to herself before reaching over to get the soap to put some in the bath.

"No," Derek said startling her, "Sorry, just don't put that in the bath, I didn't mean to scare you I just didn't…"

"I was going to get in, save you from this," Penelope said.

Derek walked over and took the soap, "I love you, Penelope, don't you think other wise, and I'm going to be here, all the way, that means this and when you finally get to that point when you want to talk, don't think I won't listen, you haven't talked about it, and you haven't cried over that, I'm here, and I'm going to do the best I can, and I don't want you hurting even more and this," he said holding the soap, "That would make it hurt worse, right now just plain soak and after that, then I'll help you with the rest of the bath," he said.

"You don't have to," Pen said again.

"You're not doing this alone, hardhead, now let me grab pair of shorts and I'll be back," Derek said giving her a gentle kiss.

However soon as he left the room she started getting undressed and decided to attempt this alone, she could do this, she thought to herself, she took hold of the side of the tub and stepped in before putting her other leg in. She went to sit down, but before she could Derek was back in the bathroom and instead of saying no this time he wrapped his arms around her making sure she didn't fall and that he didn't hurt her at the same time and helped her sit down. "Shit," she yelled out trying to get away form the water but it burned and felt good at the same time.

Half her body was begging for this the other was screaming for her to get out of the water that was causing her pain. "Breathe, baby girl, I'm right here, I'm not letting go," Derek said, he still had his hands around her, but he was now on his knees on the outside of the tub with his whispering in her ear that he loved her.

"It hurts, I want out," Penelope said.

"I don't want to force you to stay in here, but I want to make the burning stop, and before I can start applying that cream you have to soak in here for while," Derek said, "Give me a minute and I'm going to get in with you, if you want me to," he said.

"I want out, please," she begged.

Derek about broke right then hearing her tear field plead to get out of something he knew she used to love. She could fall asleep in one of these and he'd had to come looking for her when she'd stayed over in the past, and now to hear her beg to get far away as possible tore at his heart.

He kept one arm around her holding her and undid his jeans managing to get out of them with one arm still on her letting her know he was there. After another minute he stood back up and for second took his hand away just enough to get his shirt off before he stepped into the tub beside her and sat down.

"Listen to me, I'm right here with you, and I'm not leaving you, I'm doing this with you, and I want you to get well, that requires feeling this pain, and I'd rather die than have you feel this," Derek said taking her hand, "I want to make you feel better, and I can apply that cream the doc gave you, but only after you soak in here for while, and if you want to cry, if you want to scream, if you want to just want me to hold you I will, but you have to stay in here for a little, and I'm sorry," he said.

"It hurts, the water feels good, but it hurts, it hurts when I walk, it hurts when I lay in the bed, it hurts when I go to the bathroom, and you're not doing anything for me, just two weeks ago I could get wet as hell looking at you, but now nothing, and it's killing me because I love you and I can't help but feel like I'm dying at the same time because I can't get turned out," Penelope said letting the tears fall, "I want to be turned on again, I want to not fear who's beside me when I wake up, I want to know that I can feel love again," she said, "I was never scared to leave him, I was scared what he would do if I did leave him, if I said no, but I was going to leave him, I just never said anything," Penelope confessed.

Derek moved beside her and he pulled her against his side letting her lean on him. "It's okay to cry, and it's okay to hate him, but don't you dare think that you will never know what it's like to be loved, because I'm going to love you, I do love you, baby girl, I loved you since I first saw you, and I will always love you," he said.

"But I feel numb, I can't even tell you I'll show you a good morning, hot stuff because I keep thinking…" she started crying and she couldn't stop.

Derek held to her and he felt anger go through him at what Ryan had done to his Goddess, he'd broken her down without touching her until now, it broke his heart, and she'd never said anything, she'd lived in that world, and he took Nick's advice, and he just cried with her wrapping both arms around her holding to her as her body shock with the sobs.

"I love you, Penelope, and I'm here, I swear I will never treat you like you are nothing, you are a Goddess, and you deserve to be treated that way," Derek said.

-------------

Two hours later they were both asleep in the bed cuddled up still hugging each other like they'd fallen asleep earlier. Before they had gone to sleep he'd put the cream on for her, and it had felt so much better, and it had cooled down the irritation and it didn't feel like it was on fire as much as it had.

Penelope rolled over snuggling into Derek's side and she felt his arms around her, she smiled to herself looking up at his face. She had felt like she was dying inside earlier, but now after she'd finally broken down and told him most of what she was feeling she felt a weight that was lifted off her. There were still a few things she hadn't told him, but right now just what she had confessed had made her feel better than she had in two years.

"What you thinking, beautiful?" Derek asked opening his eyes and finding her staring at him.

"That I wish I'd met you first," she said, "Or that all those times you asked me to leave Ryan and you'd show me what real love was that I would have said yes at least once," Penelope said, "I would be having your baby, not his," she said.

Morgan moved his hand up cupping her face, "I already told you, I want him or her to be mine, ours," he said.

"Derek, I know that, but we're always going to know, that deep down…"

"No, once Ryan is locked up for good, as in he's never seeing the light of day after the trial and this baby is born, the only thing I'm going to know is that blood or no blood, I am going to love him or her, and they will be ours," Derek said.

"How are we going to explain that when they ask questions when they are older and people start telling them that it is not possible for them to be yours?" she asked, "I don't want them to go through that and I don't want you to have…"

"Stop thinking about that, all they gotta know is that I love them, and I love their mom, and the rest doesn't matter," he said, "My name is going to be on that birth certificate, not Ryan's, and yours will be there too, and there is no denying what is in stone," he added.

"Paper isn't stone," Penelope said.

"No, but it is set in metal," Derek said before sitting up and getting something. "I find out what sex the baby is going to be I'll get it changed, but this is for you," he said, "I got it last week," he replied before giving her the box.

Penelope opened the box and tears came to her eyes again, but this time it was happy ones. There were two lockets inside one had Penelope engraved on it, the other was blank except for it had Morgan on it with a blank space above and she knew it was were the baby's name was going to go. "Derek, they're beautiful," she said taking hers out and opening it up.

One the inside had a picture of Derek and her from few months back when they were snuggled up at Hotch and Haley's house watching TV. Ryan had been working and she'd gone there and Derek had showed up too, they had hugged each other most the time they were there staying in each others arms, it was when she knew that she was leaving Ryan. That was the day that had changed everything, and she'd known it.

"Don't get mad, but Haley told me what you said after I left that day, she gave me the picture so I could put it in there," Derek said, "Turn it over," he said.

Penelope turned it over and she smiled, engraved on the back My Baby Girl, but he'd gotten it translated into French. "I love it," she said.

"I wanted you to know every time you start to forget that I love you, and I love this baby whether it is mine or not, to me soon as I have my name in that spot, where it goes, I'm never going to think otherwise, and I don't want you to either," he said.

"I never doubted that, but… my mind has to catch up to my heart, and I don't want you to feel hurt if, when I finally can be with you in that way that I don't want to, because I do, and if I could I would now, but I'm scared that I'm only going to see him, or something is going to happen and this baby is just me dreaming and…"

"I'm not going anywhere, Pen, I'm here, and you're not dreaming, but if something does happen, or goes wrong with the baby, I am not going to leave you, I'm going to be here, just like now, I hope that doesn't happen, but either way I am not leaving you," Derek said, he'd know there was a possibility of her losing the baby, there always was, and he knew that if that happened it would hurt, but he wasn't going to leave her.

Penelope nodded before picking up the second locket and holding it, she ran her finger over his last name before opening the locket up, it had the same picture as hers did and there was a spot just like with hers for the picture of the baby. She turned it over and on the back there was an inscription as well, but this one over whelmed her with happiness and tears again. The inscription read _"Daddy loves you always, you're my Angel"_

She looked up at Derek and smiled, "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but thank you," she said wiping her tears away.

-----------

Derek was in the kitchen later that day fixing them something for diner when his cell started ringing. It was the weekend, and he'd told Hotch that he would help the team out, but he'd do it from here, he couldn't leave her right now, and after he talked to Mark, who was the Director of the FBI and a close friend too, he was taking some leave, a sabbatical was what Mark had called it.

Nick was starting Monday and was going to be filling in until Derek went back, but right now he wanted to be here with Penelope. He got the phone on the third ring looking at the id and it was Nick's number. "Hey, you checking in on us?" he asked.

"Where are you two at?" Nick asked.

"You know where we're at dude, or did you hit your head and lose your mind?" Derek asked.

"I'm on my way back, I got a phone call from Hotch, Ryan escaped," Nick said, "I don't know how, but he did, sometime this afternoon, and they haven't found him yet," he said, "I'm half hour away, and Hotch is on his way there too," he said.

"The bastard escaped, how in the hell?" Derek asked turning the stove off before he walked away so that Penelope didn't hear him, "Why didn't they call, didn't they think we should know, he about killed them and they wait till now to call?" Derek asked he was pissed off.

"They didn't notice till just an hour ago," Nick said, "I'm pulling out the prison now, I'll be there in twenty minutes, stay in the damn house, and Derek watch your back, he's probably going there to finish what he started." He said.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, I hope you liked the new turn of events. I'm taking votes though should Ryan be killed or should he go back and be locked up for life. You all get to pick, me I'm voting for dead and six feet under. **


	7. Don't Look Down

**Her Kind Of Hero**

**Chapter 7**

**Don't Look Down**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing. Hope you all enjoy.**

Ryan was standing outside of Derek's house, he was watching him. He knew that Nick was going to call; he'd seen him when he'd escaped. He smiled to himself, "Payback time, Agent Morgan," he said before slipping the sliding glass door open. "You should have an alarm," he said out loud before he heard something growling at him. Derek Morgan did have an alarm, the best one you could have.

Clooney was standing on the other side of the door growling, he knew this man shouldn't be here. He started barking and growling louder, he was giving them a heads up dog style that something was wrong.

Derek was getting ready to go check on Penelope; he was debating telling her about Ryan's escape. He knew he had to but he didn't want her to be even more scared then she already was and he knew that she was putting on the brave face already, most of it had come down, and he could finally see some of the pain and hurt she'd been guarding.

He stopped hearing Clooney, he'd never once in a year heard his dog growl, the only time he had was that time that Ryan had come over, he'd about never let him in the house. Derek looked up and the door was wide open, but nobody was there. "Clooney, what's wrong?" he asked and Clooney barked at him before turning back to the door.

Derek walked over, but Clooney wouldn't let him past, the dog was not budging. He wasn't going to let Derek walk out the door and into danger. "Damn dog," Ryan muttered before he walked into the house.

"Clooney go guard her," Derek said, and as if the dog knew what his master meant he took off towards the bedroom to where Penelope was at, "You made a stupid mistake coming here, you're not walking out of here," he replied looking at Ryan.

"I was going to say the same thing about you and her," Ryan said aiming the gun he'd gotten from the guard that he'd knocked out, at Derek.

Derek didn't give him a chance to pull the trigger, he took off running at him, and when Ryan did pull the trigger, Derek tackled him to the ground, the bullet had missed him going past him, he heard it hit something behind him, but right now he didn't care what it hit long as it wasn't him or somebody he loved.

Ryan dropped the gun when Derek took them through the glass door behind him. Derek didn't give him a chance to recover much, he started punching him, but Ryan was still trying to fight him, he blocked on the punches and brought his knee up connecting with Derek's ribs. It knocked him off balance just enough and Ryan took it to his advantage her used his weight and flipped Derek behind him before scrambling to his feet.

"You think that I'm going to let you have the left over's?" Ryan asked, "She's trash and you know it," Ryan said.

"No she's not," Derek yelled at him, "You just don't know how to be a man, you don't know how to love," he replied, he was baiting Ryan on he wanted to kick his ass, wanted to beat him with in a inch of his life for what he'd done to his baby girl.

"Oh and you think you can keep her satisfied?" Ryan asked, "She wants at least five kids, I mean you really want that many brats around you, I had her on a leash, and if you hadn't came along and told her otherwise I wouldn't have had to snap on her," he said.

"You bastard," Derek said, "How dare you do that to her," he said.

"I'm not the bastard here, I treat her like she should been, there is no happy ever after, you get what you deserve, and she lived for so long underground, she knew how it went, you get it spades and you enjoy in," Ryan said with evil smile.

------------

Derek got tired of hearing him talk about how he'd treated Pen, he knew how he'd treated her, she was broken because of it, didn't think she deserved happiness. He didn't have his gun on him otherwise he'd shot him here and call it self defense; his gun was in the safe in the bedroom however, and he wasn't taking this fight in there, he wasn't letting Ryan near, Penelope again.

Ryan looked at Derek, "What no come back, it's because you know she's a bitch, and needs to be kept under control," he said, it was the last thing he got out before he was grabbed by Derek and slammed against the railing on the back porch.

"You speak about her like that again and I'll kill you here and now," Derek said, angry was not what he was, he was not pissed off either, he was enraged, "She does not deserve to be held under control, she deserves to be treated like a Goddess, because she is one, you bastard," Derek yelled at him wrapping his hands around Ryan's throat.

Ryan grabbed hold of Derek bringing his leg up using his knee against Derek's side till his grip loosened; soon as it did Ryan spun them around so that Derek was against the railing. Ryan grabbed his shirt using it to slam in against the railing.

The railing wasn't that strong, Nick had been in the process of redoing it, but he hadn't started yet and by the third time Ryan slammed Derek against it one of the rails cracked in half. Derek was trying his best to get Ryan off him, if he slammed him against it again he was going to go over it and there was a good ten foot drop off.

Nick pulled up in his truck it had taken him all of fifteen minutes with the siren he had in his truck and going eighty down the road to get here. He'd taken the quickest route here, and he barely got the truck in park before he jumped out taking off to the house.

Derek felt the railing snap behind him and he waited for the fall, he could feel it coming, but then he heard something, six shots, and Ryan jerked as the bullets went in him before he finally let go of his grip, but Derek wasn't ready for the younger mans weight and the railing completely collapsed behind him and prepared for the landing, he knew it was going to hurt, but it never came.

Ryan had about gone over the railing, but he'd fallen straight on Derek. Derek was hanging upside down off the porch with Ryan's dead weight on his feet, which was the only thing holding him up at the moment. "PENELEOPE," Derek screamed, he knew that Ryan was dead, he didn't feel the man breathing at all, the bullets must have gone straight in his heart or head, either way he was dead.

Derek could feel himself slipping, he couldn't move, if he did he was going to fall, and he'd either kill himself or do some horrible damage. He closed his eyes, and he waited for the fall, there was no way around this, but he couldn't stop thinking about who had pulled the trigger, who had gotten there first Nick or Hotch, who had just pulled the trigger.

----------

Nick heard the gun shots, he had just gotten to the door trying to get it open, Derek had locked it and his keys were in his truck, he kicked it open and took off running through the living room, and the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Penelope standing at the sliding glass door, which had its glass all around where Penelope was standing, and she was holding a gun in her hand and he could hear her crying, Clooney was standing beside her trying his best to keep her from getting near the glass, it was like he knew it was dangerous, but Penelope was frozen in place, she wasn't going anywhere.

"PENELOPE," Nick heard next, it was Derek, where was he at? Nick asked himself before he went to Pen, he took the gun from her.

"Where's Derek at?" he asked her.

"He was killing him," Pen sobbed, "He was killing him," she said again.

"Penelope, look at me," Nick said, she was in shock at what she'd just done, "Listen," he said before Derek screamed out again for her, "Where is he at?"

"Ryan was slamming him against the railing, I saw it crack, I shot at him, I don't know where Derek's at, he was under him, then he was gone," she cried.

"Listen to me go over there and stand," Nick said noticing she had no shoes on, now he understood why Clooney wasn't letting her out the door, he'd been protecting her in the only way he could as a dog, besides attacking Ryan. Nick had no doubt that Clooney would have done it, he knew that even though Clooney seemed like an over grown puppy that might lick somebody that came in the door, he knew that if the dog sensed that somebody was bad news he wouldn't let then near the ones he loved less they said otherwise.

Nick looked over at the deck, and after he got Penelope to the couch he told Clooney to stay with her and he took off back to the deck, "Derek," he called out.

"Down here, just don't move him," Derek said, "less you got me first," he replied.

Nick looked down, there was blood everywhere around him, and was in some of it, but he didn't care, he was trying to find a way to get Derek up, if he moved Ryan at all without having a hold of Derek at all, he was going to fall to the ground, and probably to his death.

"Give me a minute," Nick said, he reached over Ryan's dead body grabbing Derek's legs, but he had no way of moving Ryan to get him off him, "Damn it," he said, he couldn't get Pen to help him, she was traumatized enough for one life time to ask to do this, "Can you reach the railing?" he asked.

"If I could I would have pulled myself up already," Derek said, but he tried again, but he was too far down, "Don't you fucking drop me either," he added, "Or I'll kick your ass when I can walk again," he added.

"What you can't walk?" Nick asked worried.

"If you drop me I think paralyzed is the word for it," Derek said, "But for now yeah I can walk," he said.

"Just hang on okay, I'm trying to think," Nick said, he didn't want to kill Derek or let him drop, but Ryan was dead weight and if he moved him at all, Derek was going, he was farther over than he was on the deck.

---------------

Hotch had taken off soon as he'd gotten the phone call that Ryan had escaped. He'd known where the man would go, and he knew what could happen. He gotten Mark to come with him just in case, and they were pulling up to Derek's place now.

"That's Nick's truck," Hotch said seeing the blue Chevy truck with the door wide open still, "He's here somewhere," he said before they got out, but they made a run to the house hoping they wouldn't find the worst possible way this could have gone.

"Nick," Mark called out as they reached the front door which was now on the ground in the living room somebody had kicked it so hard that it had split in half and was half on the floor and half still on the hinges.

"He's out there," Penelope said, she was sitting on the couch, she was still crying but she'd finally started to form more words than before when Nick had found her.

Hotch went over to her, but Clooney wasn't letting him near, "I'm not going to hurt her," Hotch said, but Clooney growled at him standing up again, he'd been laying at her feet, but now he was in full guard dog mode again.

"Where's Derek, I can't find him," Penelope said looking up at Hotch and Mark, "I heard him, but I couldn't find him, and I saw Ryan, I saw Ryan choking him and I went back and got the gun, the combination is my birthday," she said, "But I can't find Derek, and I'm scared, I can't find Derek," she said with tears falling even harder now, "I can't find Derek," she said.

"Where's Nick at, we'll find Derek, but we need Nick to help," Mark said.

"The deck," Pen said.

Mark went towards the kitchen, he'd been here before so he knew where the deck was, and how to get there. "Nick," he said seeing the man outside, he went over to him almost sliding in the amount of blood that was covering the deck now.

"I need your help, I can't move Ryan and get Derek at the same time," Nick said, "He's slipping with all of the blood, and he's about to fall," Nick said, he was starting to panic himself, he couldn't get Derek, and he knew if the blood got closer to the edge then Derek was going to be loose enough from Ryan's weight and he was done for.

"HOTCH," Mark yelled out, "GET OUT HERE," Mark added to that yell, they had to get Derek and now.

"What?" Hotch asked coming from the kitchen; he stopped before he got to them though, "Shit," he said seeing all the blood, "Is Derek okay?"

"If we don't get him out from under Ryan he's going to fall when the blood gets farther up, Ryan's holding him down so he is safe, but the blood is slick, and when it reaches his feet he's going," Mark said.

Hotch went over and since Mark and Nick were little stronger than he was they took hold of Derek's legs holding him while Hotch pulled Ryan back. Derek yelled out when Ryan's weight was off him, he thought he was falling because Nick and Mark slid some trying to hold him, but the blood was slick, and it had them crash into the railing, but they didn't let go of Derek.

"We got you," Nick said, "Close your eyes and don't look down, Derek, I promise you you're not going to fall," he said, he knew Derek was scared of heights, and was claustrophobic too, right now it was the looking down and knowing he was going to maybe fall.

---------

Hotch knew that this could go wrong, the blood had pooled at the edge now and Nick and Mark were having trouble, they kept sliding and the railing was already cracked from the damage that had been done earlier. Derek had slid completely off the deck when he'd move Ryan away. Mark's grip had slipped and he'd lost his holding on the railing and Derek too, he had to let go or he was going to fall too, Nick had grabbed Derek and at the moment Nick was leaning half way off the deck holding onto Derek.

Mark and Hotch were holding on to Nick keeping him from going over as well. "Pull," Nick called out, "Pull me up," he said, he'd gotten a grip on both of Derek's ankles and he wasn't letting go, "Keep your eyes closed, just think about holding Penelope, little brother, I am not letting you go," Nick said, he was terrified at the moment, he'd never thought he'd be pulling Derek up from this deck, it was over a ten foot drop, the deck was built up high on stilts and if Derek fell he was going to die or be paralyzed for life, if anybody fell off the deck that would happen to them.

Mark and Hotch pulled holding on to Nick, with all of their strength, they were just outside the blood pool, and they hadn't started sliding, so they had more traction and they pulled with all they were worth, pulling two men up was hard though especially when they both had over hundred pounds on them, but they were. They couldn't let go either, if they did, then Nick and Derek both would fall to their deaths.

"PULL," Nick yelled out, and he finally felt his chest hit the deck again; he was half way there now he just had to get Derek up. Mark held to Nick as Hotch went over helping Nick, he got him the rest the way up and grabbed hold Derek and between the two of them they finally got Derek back up. It took another minute before he was completely on the deck but soon as he was Nick let out a breath, "Told you I wasn't letting go," he said.

"Thanks, I gotta get up, I gotta get to Pen," Derek said about to get up.

"No, wait till your blood is flowing right again, Clooney's with her, and Mark went to check on her again, she's okay," Nick said looking up at Hotch, "The gun is on the kitchen table, I got here and heard the shots," he said.

"Then who shot him?" Derek asked, he slowly sat up, he wanted to get to Penelope soon, he was scared that Ryan had been going to hurt her.

"That would be your girlfriend," Hotch said, "Penelope shot him, from what she said and Nick said, I put it together," he replied since he hadn't been here.

Derek went to get up he had to get to Penelope and now, "Let me up," he said and Nick pulled away helping him to his feet this time before Derek went to the door stepping over the glass and going to the living room.

"I… Derek," Penelope said looking up.

"Hey, I got you," Morgan said wrapping his arms around her when she got up, "I got you, I'm right here, baby girl," he said holding her against him, and he didn't let her go.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, and I was going by this house I saw once online that had this huge back deck on it that was at far up off the ground. More coming tomorrow. **


	8. Two Weeks Later

**Her Kind Of Hero**

**Chapter 8**

**Two Weeks Later**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing. **

It had been two weeks to the date that Ryan had been killed and it was a slow go but things were starting to get somewhat back to normal. In time it would be a thing of the past, but right now it was still fresh, and the emotional and physical wounds were still there from before he'd escaped.

Derek was standing in the doorway of the bedroom he shared with his baby girl. The bruises were disappearing from her, and he was thankful of that. That the moment she was still asleep, the last two weeks she'd had nightmares every night, like clockwork. Last night was the first night they'd both slept through without waking up.

He knew why she had hers, what Ryan had done to her for so long without even touching her at first, then the first attack, it was still stuck in his mind, but it wasn't just Penelope's voice, it was Nick's from when they were kids too. The two of them had moved past that, but the nightmares still came sometimes.

Derek knew it would be awhile before he forgot this too; hanging upside down off your back deck more than twelve feet up was scary as hell. He didn't scare easy, but that had rattled him. It wasn't like he was scared to go back out on his deck, he'd been out there every day since then, it was knowing that if Hotch, Nick, and Mark hadn't shown up when they did, then his Angel would have been left dealing with this alone, and her baby wouldn't have had a dad.

He was going to do the best he could at this, he knew how to be an Uncle, that was easy, but this, being a child's everything, he was still trying to wrap his head around it, but he wasn't backing down. Derek knew he could do this, he could not only love this baby, it would be his, and he'd already wanted to get stuff for the nursery. However he was going to wait while, it wasn't a rush at the moment for that, but his baby girl still needed him.

* * *

Nick was sitting on the back deck, for the last two weeks after the cops and forensic people had cleared out, he'd redone the railing on the back deck. They'd had to make sure it was clean kill, it was stupid. Derek had about died going off the deck, and Penelope was still somewhat of emotional wreck, of course it had been a clean kill. He'd wanted to castrate the bastard before anybody had gotten there, but he'd opted for making sure that Derek and Pen were okay instead.

He hadn't said anything since Derek was trying to help Pen get over this, and she was helping him in the process too, but walking out here and seeing Derek hanging off the deck, like he had been, it had brought some the memories of when they were kids, and Rodney had beat him up.

Derek and he had been hanging out having fun, Nick had gotten on the football team too, and they'd been celebrating with couple friends, this was after they'd stopped running around with their friends that weren't so much of friends as bad influences. They'd been having a beer or two on the roof of Nick's apartment they hadn't even told anybody where they were at. Their mom's had been working and Derek's sister Sarah had been watching Desiree back then.

Rodney had showed up, they'd gotten into it, and one his buddies had pinned Derek against the door of the building and his body; he'd been little bit more muscled than they had, and easily held him back. Nick had thought it was over when he'd seen the ledge of the building coming, but for the second time after Rodney told his two guys to leave, they'd tried to take Derek with them but he'd started fighting them refusing to leave Nick.

They were hell of a lot stronger together, and Derek had ended up with broken ribs, but he'd won the fight in the end and he'd gotten to Nick before Rodney threw him off the roof, like he'd planned. The two of them had kicked Rodney's ass this time, the thug had about crawled away, and Derek warned him he came back he'd end him, and he wouldn't give a damn.

It had been twelve years later or more, but he'd gone back for revenge after he'd gotten out of jail, for something that Nick had forgotten about now, and he'd started and ended with Desiree. However he'd had to smile because he hadn't won in the end, Des had made a full recovery from that, and she was coming to Virginia today. Nick hadn't thought she'd bounce back, but she had, she was still working on things, but besides the scars were he'd taken a knife and cut her, the other scars were healing, and she was starting to be the girl she'd been before Rodney at hurt her.

---------

Penelope slowly woke up, and when she did she could feel somebody watching her, but Derek wasn't beside her. However she knew it was him, Nick wouldn't watch her like this, it was the kind of watching that was making sure she was okay, loving her, and wanting to hold her all at the same time, but not wanting to wake her up.

"Morning, handsome," Pen said rolling over and looking at him, he was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, shirtless, and with just pair of jeans that hugged his body just right. She could see the muscles that usually were hidden by his shirts, they were flexed at the moment and he looked hot, "How about you put those arms of yours to use and come hold me," she said.

Derek didn't have to be told twice, he walked over and got back under the covers. She moved closer to him and rested her head against his chest. Her ribs had healed some more, and she could lay on her right side now without major pain, and she wanted to feel him against her body as much as possible.

The last two weeks they'd lain around in bed or on the couch just holding each other mostly. Nick was at work during the day, and they'd had the house to themselves besides Clooney, who refused to leave their sides. Derek had to go out with him so he'd just use the bathroom now, he didn't want to risk leaving them.

"I love you," Derek said, he'd said that every day and at least four times a day. She knew he meant it and she couldn't help but feel like the black hole she'd been sinking into was leaving.

"I love you too, and thank you," Pen said, she told him that every day back as well. She'd thought she'd lost him at first when she couldn't find him after she'd shot Ryan it had terrified her thinking that he'd gone over the railing and was laying below it.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked her, "You two okay today?" he asked before laying his hand on her stomach, he knew it would be few more months before he could feel the baby kicking, but he knew it was there.

"We're feeling better, and it doesn't hurt too much now, dull ache really," Pen said, "Only thing that still hurts is sitting too long, but since you make me lay around half the time, that doesn't hurt either," she said.

Derek moved his hand over her back, "Think a bath would be okay with some bubbles this time?" he asked.

"Maybe next week, it still stings but not as much as it did before, by the end of next month I think I can have that bath with bubbles, and my handsome boyfriend," Penelope said.

"I like the sound of that, just let me know if you start hurting," Derek said, "Desiree's supposed to be here in hour, Sarah's coming with her, Nick didn't want her coming alone, and after a debate of whether she was going to come alone or with somebody Nick won, however if I know my stubborn baby sister she's not going to listen," he said.

"Maybe she will," Pen said.

"She never listens, and now more than ever she's trying to rebel, but she's got Nick, he's keeping her grounded mostly, and I gotta admit, if anybody deserves to be happy, it's those two together," Derek said.

"Bet you about freaked when you found them together?" Pen asked.

"No, Nick called me and asked if he could date her, he wanted to show her what it meant to be loved, just like I want to do for you, I of course told him hurt her and I will kick your ass, but otherwise they know I don't mind, long as I don't have to see them groping too much," Derek said with smile.

"We better get up, before she gets here," Penelope said.

"I want to hold you more," Derek said sliding down so he was laying too and held her.

----------

It was almost two before Desiree go there, Nick was outside with Clooney, when she pulled up, and he was happy to see her.

"I told you to have Sarah come with you," Nick said opening her door.

"Well I wasn't waiting any longer to see you, and she had to work again," Desiree said getting out of Jeep.

"I like the vehicle, it is a nice upgrade," Nick said, "And I love you," he said before hugging her.

"Love you too," Des said back letting him hold her, "Month is too long, baby, we have some catching up to do," she said still holding on to him.

"I know, I was coming to see you then Ryan happened, I didn't want to leave them," Nick said.

"I wouldn't have asked you to do that, Penelope and Derek needed you too, I had Sarah and mom," Des replied, "I went to the doc before I left, he said I'm all healed up, it might hurt first time, but if we want to we could start having sex," she said.

"Right now I just want to hold you, Des, I missed you, and those phone calls weren't enough, we can talk about sex later, I just want hold on to you," Nick said before he kissed her.

Nick never thought he'd want a family, just like Derek hadn't wanted one, knowing what was out there had scared him out of that, and he'd about went to make sure he couldn't have kids, but after he'd fallen in love with Des, he wanted that family now.

He continued kissing Des till they both heard somebody clearing their throats, "I think you're about to swallow her tongue," Derek teased with a smile, "hey sis, I see you didn't listen again," he stated.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait to see my man, and my brother, you can be mad at me if you want, but I do not want to be treated like a fragile vase any more, doc said I am fully healed, and I want to start living again," Desiree said.

Derek smiled at her before he went over and hugged her, "I promise to try, but don't count on it, you're still my baby sister," he said, "I'm glad you're here," he added.

"Yeah well, I got tired of living in Chicago, I wanted a fresh start, and Nick got the transfer down here, so why not," Des said, "Plus my favorite brother lives here, and I miss him," she said.

"Hey, I'm your only brother," Derek protested before hugging her again, for the longest time he'd thought she was going to die after what had happened, she'd been in a coma for three weeks, and in ICU for two weeks. With their mom working to try and support them, he'd practically raised her after Sarah had moved out, and watching her go through what she did, had felt like his whole world had been shattered, just like now with Penelope.

"Do I need a fire hose?" Penelope asked with a smile.

"No," Nick said, "You should seen Des when she was about six, she would go running to Derek every time she had nightmare, take him week to get her back into her own bedroom," he teased before Desiree punched him in the arm, "Ouch, damn, I don't think I need to teach you how to fight," he said rubbing his arm.

"Eric gave me few pointers before I left, and growing up you two taught me how to fight," Des said.

"Glad to hear you haven't forgotten," Derek said.

"Like I'd ever forget what you taught me, saved my life didn't it?" she asked, "Okay now instead of depressing me, we're going to have some fun, how does couple beers sound?" she asked.

"Non-alcoholic," Derek and Nick both said.

"Come on, I'll be twenty-two in month," Desiree said, "I'm legal, a year now," she replied.

"You three can have your fun, I'll be in the bedroom," Pen said.

"Oh sorry, I forgot," Des said, "Non-alcoholic it is, a know how to make smoothies to die for," she said with a smile, "What you say, you join us?" she asked.

"Sure," Pen said with a smile, she hoped she could do like Desiree was, and put it behind her. She was going to have to ask her how she had done that later.

"Come on you two," Derek said before he went over taking Penelope's hand, "I think the grill is calling our names," he replied.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, the rest the team will be in it in later chapters, but right now it's just these four. **


	9. Like You

**Her Kind Of Hero**

**Chapter 9**

**Like You**

**AN: I own nothing thanks for the reviews.**

Derek and Nick were in the living room watching a baseball game and Desiree was getting few things set up in her bedroom with Nick. Right now they were just live here till Nick could finish fixing the house he'd found which was about a mile up the road. The living room and the upstairs bedroom needed to be redone before they could move in.

Penelope was in the bedroom, she'd gotten comfortable on the bed and had decided to go through her emails and stuff, Derek had taken care of getting the stuff changed for her, like her address and stuff like that, but she wanted to send Mark the address change now. She just hoped that nobody would have a problem with her and Derek together, she would stay home and let him work, but he'd said the same. They were leaving it up to Mark now if it came to that, however she hoped that it didn't.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me with something," Desiree said knocking on the bedroom door, "It doesn't require you moving or anything, but well's its sorta a question," she said coming over.

"Sure, I'm the Oracle of Quantico, and I'm at your disposable," Pen said with a smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to talk, you know woman to woman," Des said.

"Okay," Penelope said, "You got a topic or are we playing twenty questions?" she asked with a smile.

"We both went through the same thing, but differently, if you want to talk to somebody, or if I needed a friend, I was hoping we could talk, Nick knows, and he gave Derek the low side of it, I mean he knows but not everything," Desiree said.

"Oh," Pen said, she hadn't thought she'd want to talk about that already, "I guess, it's just besides Derek I haven't told anybody, well he's been venting to Nick, but since I shot Ryan we haven't really talked much about that," she said.

"You shot him?" Des asked stunned, "Nick just said he was dead," she replied, "I been staying with my mom for while, finishing up some college classes, wanted to move here with Nick when he got the transfer and, we want to start a family, if I can have kids that is," she said.

"Yes, I shot him, he was about to send Derek off the back deck and well you've seen that deck, if you fell off of it, you could say goodbye to your life," Penelope said, "And why would you think you can't have kids?" she asked.

"Rodney didn't just rape me, he stabbed me, that's why it took me longer to recover, he missed most the vital organs, but he stabbed me straight through my stomach," She said before lifting her shirt and showing Penelope the scars, "Nick got there few minutes after that, I heard the gun shot, but I never saw who it was, I was in coma for three weeks, I woke up with Nick and Derek beside me, my mom and sister in the room too, I never thought I was going to wake up," Desiree said, "I never thought that I'd fall in love on the way to recovery either, but I did I fell in love with Nick, he's been my everything," she said.

"I'm sorry for what happened," Penelope said, "I was going to marry the bastard, I'm starting to make peace with that, but there are days I just wanna stay in here with Derek and never leave the bed," she admitted, "Most my scars are emotional, besides few bruises and some ribs that are still healing, I have no outside scars," she said.

"Nick and I couldn't have sex yet, but we've lain in the bed together and he'd traced the scars and he'd tell me he was sorry every time," Desiree said, "It took everything he had to transfer here before I could leave, it's been a month since we've been in the same place and the phone calls aren't enough, having him hold me, he's showed me I can come back from this," she said.

------------

"Sounds like another person I know," Pen said with smile, this wasn't as hard as she'd thought it would be, "Before you got here, this morning Derek was watching me; he's done that a lot lately, and he keeps asking if the two of us are okay," she said.

"The two, you have a child?" Desiree asked her.

"Derek didn't tell you?" Penelope asked.

"I haven't talked to him except for a quick hi via email, I've been busy with exams, and trying to get through this semester of college," Desiree said, "He's called me couple times, but I was studying and we didn't talk long, but he's been sending me pictures of the place here, Clooney, and of course himself, that's how I knew about you," she said with her own smile, "He sent me a picture and on the back of it he wrote Clooney, me, and my baby girl," she said.

"When did he send that picture, he hasn't had a camera in while, probably since the first of May," Penelope said.

"March, I put it in a frame and everything, I thought you two have been together," Des said.

"No, we didn't start dating till after Ryan, and the child isn't a child yet, it's not even born," Pen said, "That's what made Ryan go off, and do what he'd done, I got pregnant," she said.

"Oh my god, he went off because you got pregnant?" Desiree asked shocked, "I'm sorry, Derek never told me about the guy, he didn't even tell me you were with somebody," Desiree said, "He just told Sarah, mom and me that he was going to marry his baby girl one day," she said.

"He told you that?" Pen asked, "But I hadn't even left Ryan then," she said.

"I know, Nick told me that my brother was trying to win this woman's heart, that he'd fallen in love and he wanted to marry her, we assumed it was you and you two were already together we didn't know about Ryan," Des said.

"Ryan doesn't exist in my book anymore," Penelope said, "The only thing I got left of him is my bruises and the memory of the past," Pen said, "Derek wants to be with me, and he asked if he could be my baby's dad," she said.

"Sounds like Derek to me, he'll be great dad, sure might be hard for him to tell the kid no, later down the road, but he'll be wonderful," Desiree said.

"So you don't think him wanting this baby to be his and mine, when he's not the biological dad appalling?" Penelope asked.

"No, your baby is going to be loved, and they will only know that Derek is their dad, it won't matter about Ryan," Des said, "My mom is going to be thrilled too, she gets the grandbaby she's always wanted from him, Sarah's got twins and she's pregnant again, but she's been telling Derek since he's been like seventeen she wants grandkid, course back then she told him don't get a woman knocked up less you can take care of her and the baby first, but yeah she's going to love the baby too," she said with a smile.

"You sure I don't want her to be upset that it's not really Derek's, I mean I want him to be the dad, I wished I'd left Ryan and that this was Derek's, it would be a lot simpler," Penelope said.

"All that matters is that Derek wants to be there for you two, like you said, he wants to love you both, and he will," Desiree replied.

"Thanks," Penelope said, she felt better now talking to Desiree, knowing that they weren't going to hate her, she'd been nervous when Derek had said she was coming. She'd thought of some many ways this could go, and none of them were good ones.

"Do you want to go in there with our guys, and steal the remote from Derek?" Desiree asked.

"I like sports too, well I only like what Derek watches," she said.

"Okay, you have hung around my brother for too long," Desiree teased before getting up, "You have a big screen in here," she about squealed, "Oh my god, I will be right back, we're watching Simple Irresistible in here," she said before going to her room and finding the movie.

-------

Penelope and Desiree were sitting on the bed when Derek came in there hour later looking for them, he smiled watching them, his sister had came back from her trauma, and he knew his baby girl could too. They were both strong women, and he loved them both, just in different ways.

"What are you two watching?" Derek asked looking up and seeing Sarah Michelle Gellar on the TV.

"Simple Irresistible," they both said not bothering to look away.

"Can we join the fun?" Nick asked coming up behind Derek.

"You two made those burgers yet?" Desiree asked.

"That's why we came looking for you two, lunch is ready," Derek said.

"Ten minutes and we'll be there," Penelope said.

"We'll be in the kitchen," Nick said before he walked off with Derek, "Should have known they'd bond fast," he said with a smile.

-----------

"Hey, baby girl," Derek said that night when he walked into the bedroom, he'd let Clooney out for while and after he'd made sure all the doors were locked up he came back to the bedroom.

"Hey, hot stuff, the house all safe and secure?" she asked him.

"Yep, so you and Desiree talked huh?" he asked sitting down after he'd stripped most his clothes off, only leaving his boxer/briefs on.

Penelope hadn't said a word, she'd been watching him the whole time, and biting her lip, "Did you say something?" she asked.

"You watching me strip, woman?" Derek asked with a smile, she hadn't even looked at his body or near him when he'd gotten undress for the last month, he knew it was something to do with the bastard that she'd killed.

"Sorry, but you got me all distracted, my own private show," She said with a giggle.

"That's right, and don't forget it," Derek said before he sat down, "I asked if you had fun today?" Derek said, "Because I know my sister did, she's just had my mom and sister, nobody to really talk to," he said, "She wouldn't go to the support groups, she went once and felt like she was being pushed into talking to soon," he said.

"She had Nick though, just like I have you," Penelope said.

"Nick was her support group, he got her through, just like I'm trying to do," Derek said.

"You're doing a great job, hot stuff, I know I haven't wanted to talk about what happened two weeks back, but knowing you about died out there, it scared me more than I wanted to admit, I thought I'd lost you and I didn't know what I was going to do without you, what we'd do without you," Pen said running her hand over her stomach, "I used to think that Ryan was my only chance at love, that if I didn't take him then I'd get nobody, but I was wrong," she said looking up at Derek, "I got a Knight in shining armor, and this baby is going to get a dad that loves him or her," she said.

"I hope it's a girl," Derek said with a smile, "I'll have two baby girls to spoil," he said before he kissed her, "I also would like in the future to start adding to this family, maybe two girls, or three boys," he said.

"How about all five, and this little one," Penelope said, "Might have to find place though," she said.

"You do realize we got three floors here, Nick and Desiree are staying up stairs right now, and we got this floor all to ourselves, Nick got his own kitchen, bathroom and everything else like a house should have, just up there," Derek said.

"Wow, you two really did think of everything," Penelope said, "So why did Nick come here in the summer before he moved here?" she asked.

"Snoopy already knows that I thought?" Derek asked.

"What, I… how did you know I knew?" Penelope asked him.

"When I said I sorta know what you're going through you said I know, and plus my record was sealed and you took peak," Derek said with smile, "Don't care, but you could asked, I would have told you," he said.

"Maybe one day," Penelope said, "If you ever need to talk that is, otherwise, you're right, I looked, I know I shouldn't have, but…"

"Snoopy started Snooping," Derek said before kissing her, "I love you, and if you want to know about that, I can talk about it."

"Right now I just want to go to sleep and have my Angel hold me," Penelope said.

"I can do that," Derek said, "Let me just do one thing and then I'll be back," he said getting up.

**TBC**

**AN: More coming tomorrow, hope you enjoyed. **


	10. August

**Her Kind Of Hero**

**Chapter 10**

**August**

**AN: Thanks for the review, I own nothing, hope you enjoy, I'm skipping three months ahead. **

Penelope walked into the kitchen finding Derek standing at the stove with Clooney at his feet, like he was waiting for him to drop something. She smiled, the last three months had flown by, and they had some rough patches but nothing like it had been. There were only few times that she'd completely broken down again, but most of the time she had been happy, and she'd finally found her smile again, the one that Derek loved.

He'd brought her a present home one day, just showed up with it and said it was for her. It was one the days she'd been happy and sad all at once, she'd always wanted one, and when Derek brought her the kitten she hadn't felt happier than when she found out she was pregnant and he asked to be her baby's dad.

Forgetting the things that she'd wanted and Ryan had refused to get was starting to get easier, but when he'd brought the kitten home she had started crying and thanked him. She knew that Derek was wonderful, sweet, caring, and her Chocolate God of Thunder, but she'd never imagined that he'd be this amazing.

They'd sat down one day and he'd asked her everything she'd ever asked Ryan for, besides a child and loving her the right way, the kitten had been at the top of the list, along with a puppy that could grow up with the kitten so they'd get along.

She'd told him the kitten was fine they could get another dog later, but he'd already picked one out, they just had to wait till it was weaned from its mother. It was a German Sheppard and she'd already seen it, they'd gone with a girl, Clooney was already fixed and soon as they could they were getting the puppy fixed, they wanted more dogs later, but for now two was good, and the kitten was as well. It had taken while to pick out the names, but they'd gotten ones that fit just right, Muffin for the kitten and they'd named the dog Casper.

------------------

"Good Morning, Princess," Derek said with smile, "Breakfast is almost done," he said before cutting the stove off, stepping over Clooney and going over to her.

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff, soon as I'm cleared," Pen said wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him. The bruises were gone, and her ribs had healed, she just had one more check-up in two weeks and if the doctor cleared her, they could do as they liked. She was just hoping that he wanted to, he hadn't mentioned anything about it to her, course he had his own plans, and he was hiding them well, it was going to be a surprise and he was keeping it that way.

"Would you like to eat on the deck, or in here?" Derek asked her.

"Out there is fine with me," Penelope said, "Where's Nick and Des at?" she asked.

"They wanted to finish moving the last bit of stuff to the house, and since it finally stopped raining they are getting head start," Derek said, "House is all ours, and by tonight it's just going to be the five of us," he said with a smile.

"Five, I count four," Pen said, "Two pets, and two people," she said.

"You're still carrying the fifth," Derek said running his hands under her shirt lifting it up, she had started showing and he was loving it, "Five more months and I get to see this little girl," he said.

"What if it's a boy?" Pen asked.

"I'll love him or her, but I'm hoping for a girl, what can I say, I want little baby girl that looks just like her mother, I want to hold her in my arms, rock her to sleep, comfort her when she cries," Derek said before he squatted down in front of her placing his hands on her sides before giving her stomach a kiss. The doc had told them to play some music, talk to the baby, it was still inside, but it didn't hurt to talk or play some music.

"What am I going to do with you?" Penelope asked, "If this is a dream, don't ever wake me up," she said.

"Don't wake me up either," Derek said before he stood back up, "Without you two, I don't think this life would be worth much," he said.

"You make me cry and I'm going to have to spank you, Derek Morgan," she said before hugging him.

"I think I'd like that," Derek teased her before wrapping his arms around her, "Let me get the biscuits out the oven and we can eat," he said few minutes later.

"Okay, I'll go wash up and be back," she said giving him quick kiss.

-------------

The outside table was set when Penelope got back, she went out the sliding glass doors, since replaced, and found Derek standing beside the table he had look on his face, and she'd seen it before, every time he'd asked her to leave Ryan and let him be her man.

"Derek?" she asked with questioned look.

"I got a question for you," Derek said, "I could decide if I wanted to do this now, or wait, but I can't put it off any more," he replied walking over to her taking her hands, "I've loved you for long time, baby girl, the first I saw you in the office, the first time I called you baby girl," he said looking up at her, "I wanted to hold you forever since that first time at Hotch's house and you cuddled up on the couch with me when we were watching that movie," Derek said, "Every time I told you to leave him and I'd show you how you should be loved, I wasn't lying, and I'd like to spend the rest my life doing that," he said before reaching into his pocket pulling out a box, "I don't just want to be your baby's dad, I want to be your husband, Penelope, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Derek," She said with tears in her eyes looking at him, "Yes, I'll marry you; I want you to be my husband too," Pen said before he put the ring on her finger, "Can I say something?" she asked touching the ring.

"Go right ahead, Princess," Derek said.

"That day, when Ryan did what he did, I gave him his ring back, and when I did, it felt like the world had been lifted off my shoulders, and the only thing I could think about, was that even if I had to leave to have this baby, that you'd be there for me, I'd have my best friend, and that somehow I could do this, because I wouldn't be alone if I had you," she said, "I knew that this baby would be loved, because even if you hadn't asked me to be the father, you'd be there for us and we could make it," she added.

"I'll always be here for you, and our baby," Derek said before he kissed her, it started slow, but deepened soon, however he pulled away before it could go too far, he rested his head against her forehead.

"I never met somebody with your will power," she teased.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to take you to bed when I saw you this morning, I wanted to kiss every inch of you and make love to you until all the hurt he caused you was gone," Derek said, "You're beautiful, and when I can I'm going to show you how much I really love you," he said, "Until then, I'll settle with leaving you breathless," he replied.

"And wet," Penelope said, "The last two days, every time I looked at you, especially last night, you were sitting on the floor in the nursery with Clooney and Muffin sleeping beside you while you tried to put the crib together, you were sitting there in nothing but old pair jeans with holes in them," she said, "You looked hot, and I wished that I could have went over there and let you show me a good night," she said with a smile.

"Just you wait, two weeks more, and I'll show you how I'm going to love you," Derek said before kissing her again.

-------------------

At noon Nick and Desiree got back, the team was coming over that afternoon for celebration. Penelope was going back to work soon, as well as Derek. However, Nick wasn't leaving either, Hotch had asked him to stay, and they were looking for another member for the team and the director had said he'd be great for the job. Gideon was coming back in another month maybe, and they'd have seven people on the team now. Nick and Derek were both experts on obsession cases, and had served on the bomb squad together, but Nick also had knowledge of arsons, and for six months prior to coming down he'd worked with the cyber crimes division to help stop child molesters.

However, now he was going to be the seventh member of the BAU, and helping Derek with the self defense classes. Mark, the director of the FBI had asked both of them, who'd be willing to teach one the academy classes, it was new class starting, Mark along with Hotch, and Gideon, who was teaching half of the other classes, had offered Derek and Nick the class to teach.

Nick had taken it though, and Derek was going to fill in if he couldn't make one the classes, but Derek wanted to be at home when he didn't have to work. He'd told Mark and Hotch, that he loved his job, and he was coming back, but he wanted to wait on teaching any of the classes, he wanted to be with his two Angels for while, get used to being a dad first.

Hotch had known what he was talking about, and he was going to be a dad as well, which was another thing they were celebrating that afternoon, they hadn't had chance to have a real celebration for Hotch and Haley, so they were having one big one today.

It was going to be a surprise double baby shower, Derek had gotten the larger stuff already, the crib, changing table, dressers, and he'd even turned one the bedrooms into a library like, and he'd started collecting books. Nick had told him he'd never run out of books to read, he'd also gotten few himself, and given them.

-------------

JJ and Desiree were starting to decorate, Derek had taken Penelope for a drive down to the pond, leaving the two of them and Nick to help decorate. They had two hours to get everything ready for when Derek got back with Pen, and Hotch showed up with Haley.

Reid was getting Gideon, with everything that had happened not just with Penelope, but the losing six Agents, it had been back in June, but it had put another strain on the team. Gideon had asked Derek to go, that they needed him, but he didn't want to leave Pen when she was still going through everything, Nick had gone instead, he'd barely made it out of the building before it had blown up, he'd been just inside the doors when it happened, he'd gotten lucky as hell that he hadn't gotten hurt.

Some shrapnel, in his side, and he'd been home for two weeks, but he'd gone back to work after that, Gideon had taken some leave time. Nick hadn't blamed him for sending him in there, or the fact he'd gotten hurt, it had been his choice to go in, just like Gideon had, but Nick had grabbed hold of the man and started pulling him out of the building, he'd shoved him out the doors right before the entire place went up.

The six other Agents had been inside, along with the hostages that had been taken. They were all recovering from the loss, but they weren't going to let it keep them down, they wanted to start moving on, and today was the day they were going to start. Start healing from what Ryan had done, start healing from those Agents lost, and start finding some peace, and rebuild the team up. It had been fractured in the last few months, they'd been there for each other sometimes, but they'd all been dealing with their own pain, and hurt from their own lives.

-------------------

"Wow, that looks great," Nick said coming out the kitchen looking at the living room, two hours later. There were two tables in the middle of the room and the two couches and the love seat were pushed into a circle like with only one way out, the two lay-z-boys had been pushed back against the wall making more room. It wasn't going to be that many guests, just the team right now and their wives, girlfriends or fiancés.

"Thanks, oh and thank you for letting us borrow the house," JJ said.

"Not my house anymore, I got my own finally," Nick said, "And a beautiful woman to call mine," he replied before kissing Desiree.

"You moved out?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, we live about mile down the road, only other house on this road actually," Desiree said, "It was going to get crowded in another year or two, and we wanted a place of our own," she said with smile, "Plus Nick and Derek can't share house forever," she joked.

"Hey, I've shared with him since I was eleven and he was ten, haven't I?" Nick asked.

"You lived with them?" JJ asked.

"I lost my mom the day I was born, she died in labor, along with my twin sister, the doctor thought I was dead at first, but he was taking me out and I started crying," Nick said, "I was eleven when I lost my dad, he got caught in the cross fire of a local gang shoot out, Derek's dad died the same day, but it was later, he'd had Derek with him on the way home after everything had happened that day, he didn't want to leave him alone," Nick said, "They went inside to get something to eat, I'd stayed in the car, Derek had planned on staying, but I asked him to get me something and his dad didn't know what it was, so he went in," he said, "Ten minutes later I heard three gun shots and looked up seeing a guy running out the store, I went in and found William on the floor, he was already dead, and Derek was beside him, he wasn't hurt, but he was covered in his dad's blood, that day we really did become brothers," he said.

"I'm sorry, I'm glad you had each other though," JJ said, "I couldn't imagine loosing that much so young," she said.

"Fran took me in, and I shared room with Derek, we went through lot together, but we always stopped each other from going into the darkness," Nick said, "However, we both found our saving grace, Desiree being mine, and Penelope's his,"

"I'm glad that you two didn't get lost," JJ said, "The last few months wouldn't have been the same without you around," she said with a smile before, Chester, Nick's dog started barking.

"Looks like the guest are starting to come in," Desiree said, "I'll go see who it is," she replied before going outside with smile at who was there.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed, Derek proposed to her and it was great. Now they all going to celebrate, and I bet you are all wondering who's outside, well you're going to have to wait and see. **


	11. Picnic & Surprise

**Her Kind Of Hero**

**Chapter 11**

**Picnic & Surprise**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing. **

Derek got out of his truck going around to the other side before opening the passenger door. He knew he had at least two hours to spend with his baby girl before he had to be back at the house for the showers. The last three months had been rough, and after that bombing had happened, for while there the team had about fell apart. Thanks to Mark however, Straus hadn't torn them apart like she'd planned.

"Here, let me help you," Derek said taking her hand and helping her get out.

"Why thank you, hot stuff," Penelope said taking his hand and getting out of the truck, "So what are we doing down here?" she asked.

"I thought we could have a picnic, this is the first time you've been out of the house besides us going to the doctor, I thought we could have little fun here," Derek said, "What you think about taking walk first, if you want?" he asked.

"Sure, I'd love to take a walk with you," Pen said hooking her arm into his before he shut the door.

"When you feel like taking a trip before we go back to work, I'd like you to meet my mom and Sarah," Derek said, "I was going this weekend, but they had to work and my mom said she would get me if came up there and she was at work." He said with a smile, "I told her about the baby, and that I am going to marry you, and raise him or her," he said, he'd known that Pen was scared his mom wouldn't like that, to not have the baby be blood.

"What did she say?" Penelope asked.

"She told me that she was going to love her no matter if she was really mine or not," Derek said, "I never had any doubt, she took Nick in, his dad died earlier the day that my dad died, and his big brother skipped out on him, said he didn't want to raise his little brother, he was eighteen at the time, Nick was eleven," he said, "My mom adopted him, she asked him if he wanted to take our name or not, but he wanted to honor his dad, so he kept Wells, so you see, I knew my mom wouldn't judge what I'm doing," he said.

"I just didn't want her to feel like she wasn't getting what she'd asked you for," Pen said.

"She is, Penelope, she's getting another daughter, and she told me something that my dad told her, he'd already decided to take Nick, he'd been friends with his dad, and he made him a promise he'd take care of his son, he'd raise him as his own, love him, and the only thing he asked was to not let him forget that his dad loved him, and that's what I'm going to do," Derek said, "I'm going to love this child as my own, and do just what my dad was going to do if he hadn't died that day," he said before he stopped walking and turned around, putting his arms around her waist.

"Thank you for telling me this, I had no doubt that you are going to love this baby, you've done so much already, and I could never had asked for somebody that loves me this much," she said before hugging him, "I just wish that I could have met your dad, he sounds like he was a wonderful man," she said.

"That he was," Derek said, "When we go to Chicago, I'll take you to visit him, his grave, that is," he said, "He would have loved you, and he would love this baby too," he replied.

"I wish my parents were still alive, they'd love you so much too," Penelope said.

-------------

Ten minutes later Derek and Penelope were sitting beside the pond with blanket and picnic basket. He had packed her favorites along with a desert that he'd made especially for her, Oreo dirt cake. It had been her favorite when she was younger, but she hadn't known how to fix it. He'd found the recipe online and he loved it too.

"Desert first huh?" Derek teased before taking the spoon from her and feeding it to her, "I put chocolate pudding instead of vanilla, I know you," he said with smile.

"Thank you, hot stuff, I love me some chocolate," she said with smile, "And thank you for finding this, I have looked for years for the recipe, but the internet is like evil to me on this, I couldn't find it, I even called my younger brother, he didn't know where David had put the recipe books that mom had," Penelope said, "David's my oldest brother, he's cop in San Francisco, he's got wife and twin boys now," she said.

"Have you seen them since you left?" Derek asked.

"No, I've sent Daniel letters, and we've been talking through emails, he just graduated from high school, he was two when our parents died, he wants to come see me, but I haven't had chance to talk to him since everything with Ryan, I hadn't talked to him in month before that day, he'd been looking for job," Pen said.

"Why don't you give him a call, it would be nice to meet your brother, or we could go out there after the baby is born," Derek said.

"I don't think Devon or David will forgive me for running out on them, they were the older two, both out high school, I mean I was too, but only few months, I just left a note said I couldn't stay and left," Penelope said, "I tracked Devon down two years ago, he's in Dallas now, got wife, but he didn't return my calls," she said, "I don't know where Kyle is though, he took off to college on the east coast, and when our parents died, he didn't come back, he sent us letter said that he loved us, but he wasn't coming home," she said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what it would be like not to be able to talk to my sisters," Derek said, "Des followed me everywhere, she wanted to be just like me, she barely remembers our dad, she was so young when he died, I always told her stories though," he said with smile.

"You already have some experience at being a parent," Pen said, "She told me that she thought of you as her hero, her big brother the super hero," she said with smile, "Don't be mad at her, but she told me some more stuff that wasn't in that computer file, Nick and you went through hell, and I get why you do the things you do, it made you who you are, and I wish you didn't have to go through that, but it made you the man you are, both of you," she said taking his hand.

"Nick wouldn't let me go down that other path, every time I started to do something stupid he'd remind me that one day we could get away, don't let them win," Derek said, "First time I got drunk I was eleven, Nick was twelve, we had gone to the roof of the apartment and stayed up there for hours, we were kids, but it was like we had to grow up, one the local gangs kept trying to get us to join, but we just went up there instead, hung out and I'd get drunk, I wanted to drown, and I thought it would work, but it just numbed the pain, and after the third time Nick took the beer away from me and told me that if I wanted to kill myself I was going to do it somewhere else."

"He took care of his little brother," Penelope said, "And you protected him, just like you do me," she said.

"I never told him, I never actually thanked him, it was always unsaid, but the day that I killed Buford, first time I'd seen him cry since our dad's died, I was sixteen, he was seventeen, he hugged me and we both broke down," Derek said, "I'd never used a gun before that day, and I was terrified, but we were afraid, and he was hurting Nick more than me, he'd beat him, didn't leave the bruises were you could see, but I walked in the bedroom one day and he had bruises and broken ribs, I went to told this cop, he had it out for us, I told him if he didn't do something, then I was, because I wasn't going to let Nick die," he said.

"You've saved each other over the years, and even now you're looking out for each other, I get why you two stayed in this house for so long together, and had that place in Chicago together, just like now, I have you and Desiree has Nick, you two grew up right, and you had each other to make sure you didn't take the wrong path, didn't let each other get lost in the dark, and went you under he stayed and watched out for your mom and sisters," Penelope said.

"After I got back, it was hell, I watched a friend of mine die in front of me I couldn't do anything to save them, the world had started slipping back into that darkness, what I saw, but Nick pulled me back, we took off for couple months, Eric, Sarah's husband was looking out for mom and our sisters. Back then Rodney wasn't dead or locked up," Derek said, "We took off for two months and we came here, that's when I found this job, I met Mark in a bar one night, and we got to talking, Gideon and Hotch was there with him too," he said, "By the time I left I had job offer, and Mark told me to show up Monday, sober, and I could start the application and stuff, two weeks later I was working at the BAU."

"Let me guess, Nick didn't kill you either?" Penelope asked, she'd moved closer sitting beside Derek now with her arm around his back.

"Oh he yelled at me, but I stopped drinking as much as I had been, I hadn't gone off the deep end that much, he wouldn't let me, but eighteen months deep cover, all I was around was alcohol, drugs, and guys making bombs, I never did the drugs, I refused, but some days I got drunk as shit, you had to earn their trust, and that was how I had to do it," he said.

"Well, I'm glad you hung on to that piece of the world, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you, handsome," Penelope said before they finished eating.

--------------

Half hour later they were on their way back up to the house and when they got there, the guests were all there, and Penelope was shocked, "What is this?" she asked getting out the truck.

"Well, we haven't gotten to celebrate this baby or Haley and Hotch's either, we thought we'd have it all together, one huge shower," Derek said taking her hand before leading her to the door.

"That's why we went down to the pond, you wanted to surprise me," Pen said.

"Yes I did, it was JJ and Desiree's idea for this, I just let them use the house and told them to have at it, I'd get you out the house somehow," Derek said before he went to open the door, however it was opened up and who was standing there made him stop. It had been almost five years since he'd seen the person, and he smiled.

"Hey Derek," Jeff Daniels said, he had been Derek's and Nick's dads' best friend, and he'd taken over running the Youth Center after Buford had been killed. He was still running the center, and he was also the chief of police in Chicago, Nick and Derek had worked with him when they'd started out, he was the reason they had decided to be cops in the first place, he'd helped Derek after he'd messed up his knee in college along with Nick and his family too, but Jeff had been the reason he'd went that direction, he had told him to do what made him happy, and that had been following in his dad's footsteps.

"Jeff," Derek said, he was shocked, he hadn't expected him.

Penelope smiled, she already knew that Jeff was coming; she'd asked Nick to call him, she just hadn't expected him now, but she hadn't expected this shower either. "It's my gift to you," She said looking at Derek, "Desiree just didn't tell me about what I said at the pond, she told me that Jeff helped you in college, and when you two lost your dads," she said.

"I know you hate them, but think I could get a hug?" Jeff asked, he hadn't seen Derek in so long, and he'd been like a son to him, Nick too.

"Oh he doesn't hate them as much now," Pen said with smile, "He loves cuddling on the couch or in the bed with me," she said.

Jeff couldn't help but laugh, Nick had been right, Penelope was perfect for Derek, just seeing her for few minutes he could tell, he went down the steps and after he gave Derek a hug, he took Penelope's hand, "It's nice to meet you, and I'd gotta say, Derek got lucky finding you," he said.

"Thank you, but I think I'm the lucky one," Penelope said looking at Derek, "I found my Knight, and he's more than I ever thought he would be," she said.

Derek didn't know how to say how he felt, so instead he took his baby girl into his arms and he kissed her, he didn't care if Jeff was there, the man had caught him the first time he'd had sex, but this was different, he was in love with Penelope, and he didn't care who knew that.

Jeff was glad that he'd come after all, he just hoped that they would be happy for the rest their lives the way he had been with his wife until she'd died four years ago. He missed her, but it was starting to not feel like a knife in his heart now.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you liked the surprise; I love Jeff and Nick so I love putting them in my stories. The shower will be in the next chapter. **


	12. Showers

**Her Kind Of Hero**

**Chapter 12**

**Showers**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing.**

Derek and Penelope got in the house with Jeff behind them and all their friends were in the room, including the one person that Derek had been sure hated him right about now. However, he wasn't going to think about the past few months, he wanted to celebrate with his baby girl and friends, who were like his second family.

Penelope couldn't help but smile, she hadn't expected this, the living room was decorated in pink and blue, streamers hanging all over the place, and two signs hanging across the room, one for her, and one for Haley. She didn't mind sharing with their friend, it was nice.

"It's wonderful," Pen said looking around.

"Glad you like, sis," Desiree said, she'd started calling Penelope her sister, she already knew about the proposal, Nick had tried to keep it a secret from her, but she had her ways of getting it out of him.

"I love it," Pen said back, "You did this while we were out didn't you?" she asked knowing that the place hadn't looked this decorated that morning.

"Yeah well, JJ and me went little crazy, but Haley and you should enjoy this, you to are having babies." Des said before hugging her.

"Okay we get hugs too," JJ said with smile before going over and hugging her friend, "We've missed you, Pen, BAU just isn't the same," she said.

"I've missed you all too," Penelope said, "And in two weeks if the doc says I'm all good, I'm coming back, that is if I still got a job?" she asked looking at Hotch.

"Of course you have your job, it will be nice having you back there, I think the other woman is glad you're coming back," Hotch said before he went over and gave her a hug, besides once they hadn't seen each other since May, none of them had.

Nick and then Desiree were the only two people besides Derek that Pen had seen, she'd just wanted to be there, and lean on Derek for while till she knew she could deal with seeing everybody else, and today was that day, she knew she was going to be okay being around her friends again.

"I'm sorry I haven't wanted to be around anybody lately," Pen said when she pulled out the hug with Hotch.

"You don't have to apologize to us," Reid said.

"Yeah, we know, and we're glad that you are getting back to yourself," JJ said.

"Thanks, I just didn't want you all to hate us for not being around," Pen said, and it was not just for her, it was for Derek, she knew he felt like he'd let them down, but she also knew that he wasn't going to leave her.

"He was right where he was supposed to be," somebody said, which actually shocked her since the statement was directed more towards him, "We're glad your both coming back," Gideon said, "I knew when I asked you to come, that you were going to say no, and I don't want you to regret staying here," he said, "I know you, you like to be the first through the door, and you gotta take action, I don't think I could have dealt with telling Penelope that you weren't coming back," he said.

Derek was stunned, he hadn't expected that, and not from Gideon either, "Thank you," was all he could say, he didn't know what else to say at the moment, and he didn't want to turn this into an emotional fest.

"Okay no more sad tears," Haley said, "We have two pregnant women who want to open some gifts," she said with a smile before going over to Penelope, "Sorry Derek, but I'm stealing her away from you for a while," she said before giving him a hug, "Thank you for taking care of her," she said before going to Pen and taking her hand, "Okay come on, got a seat beside me, and I'm dying to know what is in that box," she said with smile before they sat down on the couch.

--------------

Haley and Pen were taking turns opening their gifts, one opened then the other, right now it was Penelope's turn. The gifts were small to large and they were only half way through them, they both had equal amount too.

"Okay, this has to be from Reid," Penelope said when she opened the box and found about a dozen or so books.

"Not this time," Reid said, "JJ helped me pick mine out," he said.

"Then who's this from?" Penelope asked, "There is no name on it," she said before looking again, however when she turned one the books upside down something fell out.

"It's a letter," Haley said picking it up, "Who's Daniel?" she asked.

"He's my little brother," Penelope said, "He contacted me, until everything happened we'd kept in touch," she said before opening the letter that Haley handed her, "These are the books that my mom used to read me, I thought that David threw them away, I asked him to send them to me once, but he never would," she said.

"What's the letter say?" Desiree asked.

Penelope opened it up and looked at it, "Hey sis, sorry I've been busy, the last few months, I got that job I wanted, I gotta move though, but I was sorta hoping that for while you wouldn't mind having your little brother around," she said before she got choked up, it had been so long since she'd seen him, "I know that you probably don't want me to, but I want to be a cop, the stories you emailed me about your best friend changed my mind, I know it's dangerous," she had to stop for second again, "I'm moving to Virginia at the end of August, if you get this give me a call at the number below, I hope you are doing okay, and I hope to god you aren't with Ryan, he's not the right guy for you," Pen stopped again, she couldn't see passed the tears.

Derek came up behind her wrapping his arms around her, trying to give her some comfort, he knew how much she'd wanted to see her brothers, and this morning had proved that, he smiled reading the next few lines of the letter before he picked up where she'd left off, "You deserve a guy like, Morgan, at least he cares about what you want, and he wants kids maybe, from what you've said, I know that he would be great guy for you," he stopped for second before giving Penelope a kiss on the cheek, "He's right," he added.

"I know," Pen said before she started back reading the letter, "I finally tracked Kyle down, he's doing okay, got wife and three kids, twins boys and a little girl, Devon and David are doing okay too, but they miss you, just too damn stubborn to do anything about that, but I'm not, I want to know my big sister, and I hope you won't mind me around for while, I know I said that before, but if not that's okay too, let me know, love you, Pen, Daniel," Penelope said before looking at the bottom, "P.S. the books in the box are the ones you asked David for, he didn't know where you were, so he sent me the books, and the other book, is that cook book you asked for, just please sis, don't burn nothing up, maybe get Derek to cook those recipes for you, see you soon I hope," she said as she finished reading it.

-----------

"How long since you saw him?" JJ asked.

"Ten years at least, I was eighteen when I left, he was four I think, David our oldest brother stayed and took care of him till he was fifteen, then Devon was there, David got married and moved to Dallas, he's got twin girls, Daniel's been filling me in, but we hadn't been able to find Kyle, he was already on the east coast when our parents died, he said he wasn't coming back home and that he was going into the military, that was all he'd said," Penelope said.

"Maybe you could call them, get them to come here or something," Jeff offered.

"Maybe, but right now I'd like to finish opening gifts, if that's okay with you all?" Pen asked.

"Of course," Derek said before handing Haley the next gift, he'd been passing them out along with Hotch and Mark, "I hope you like it, it's from me, but I got Des to pick it out for me," he said.

Haley opened the box and she had to smile, "Thank you," she said lifting up the baby outfit, it had shirt, and pair of infant jeans, the shirt had the Chicago Bulls logo on it, "One your favorite teams?" she asked looking at Derek.

"Basketball, I only got one team in that, football and baseball are different," Morgan said.

"You do realize that they are rivals of the ones I like don't you?" Hotch asked.

"You hush," Haley said, "Our daughter or son is going to have his Uncle's team too," she said with smile at Derek, "Don't worry, he'll be fine, if not I'll take your advice, Penelope, and just spank him," she teased.

"Oh, Haley's laying down the law," Derek joked giving Hotch a look.

"She can lay anything down, I'm pretty sure Hotch would love it," Penelope said with a giggle.

"I plead the fifth on that one," Hotch said with smile.

"We got a smile out of him," JJ said, "About time," she added.

"Yeah man, you gotta start smiling more, it makes life a hell of a lot better," Derek said.

"Last few months without smiling much, I should know," Penelope said.

"Before Nick for me," Desiree said before going over to Nick, who'd been quiet most the time, "He got me through the hard days," she said sitting down on his lap.

---------------

Jeff looked around at the group, except for Gideon they were paired off with each other, Haley had Hotch, Desiree had Nick, Penelope and Derek, JJ had Reid, the last few hours being there he'd come to find out that Derek and Nick both had found what they both deserved, happiness, with all they went through, they finally had what they really could enjoy.

"I gotta say something here," Jeff said speaking up, "I've known Derek and Nick since they were kids, I was their dads best friend, and I gotta say, through what they went through after their dads died, they turned out better than I thought or could imagine," he said looking at Nick who had his arms wrapped around Desiree who was still sitting on his lap, and then to Derek who was squatting down behind the couch, but he had his arms wrapped around Penelope and was trying to kiss her at the moment, but she was also trying to listen to Jeff, "I always hoped they'd find the right woman for each other them, but they didn't, they found amazing women," he said, "Fran, who is their mom, she adopted Nick when he was eleven, took him in as her own, she's kept me up to date the last five years, and I gotta say, the four of you have been through a lot since then, but you are making it through again, and I know that the both of you will find what I had with my wife," he said.

"We already have that," Nick said with sad smile, Ruth had been like a second mom to him, and when she'd died it had hurt, he hadn't meant to lose touch with them, and besides the Christmas and birthday cards he hadn't gotten to see them in so long.

"He's right," Derek said, "Ruth was right, when I found the one I'd know, and I have, and if she was still here I'd know she'd love Penelope," he said.

"She would that," Jeff said, "She'd love you too, Des, not that she hadn't already," he added.

"I know," Desiree said, "And thank you for the flowers you sent when I was in the hospital, they meant a lot to me," she said before looking around the room, "And I'd like to thank you all too, Derek told me you kept asking about me, and I wanted to thank you but I didn't know how then, it was still fresh, and without Nick being there, I don't think I could have gotten through, he was my life line, and when I wanted to cry he'd get me to laugh about something when we were younger," she said, "I grew up with Derek and Nick, but I never thought of Nick as a brother, he was always my brother's best friend and the guy I had major crush on," she said with smile.

"Bet you never saw that coming?" Reid asked Derek.

"No, I did, he always was sweet on her, I'm just glad that it was him and not some other guy, I can deal with Nick stealing her heart, I didn't have to give him that hard of a time," Derek said looking over at his baby sister and his best friend, he'd saw it coming since Desiree had turned eighteen, they'd flirted back and forth, but it took while for Nick to see what she really meant to him, they'd started dating the same week that Rodney about killed her, "They deserve each other," he added.

-------------------

Later that afternoon everybody was in the backyard sitting around in the chairs, on the ground on blankets or at the picnic tables. Derek and Pen along with Haley and Hotch were sitting at one the picnic tables each couple sitting beside each other, with the other on the opposite side.

"Are you still okay?" Derek asked.

"I can sit on things now that are harder, Derek," Penelope said.

"Wow, I think she's really getting better," Haley said with smile.

"Yeah, she's started stealing the TV remote too," Derek teased, "But I'm glad," he replied, "I missed this side of her," he replied before giving Pen a kiss.

"Hey, are you trying to make me look bad here?" Hotch asked before he kissed Haley, not wanting her to feel left out.

Nick and Desiree came over few minutes later finding the two couples still kissing, "You trying to see who can kiss longer?" Nick asked them.

"No, just don't want to stop kissing her," Derek said finally pulling away trying to catch his breath, "You two leaving?" he asked seeing Nick with his coat on, it had been cooler that morning, but now it was almost seventy.

"Yeah, we had fun, and I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves too," Desiree said looking over at Hotch and Haley, "We're going to go and try to start working on that family of our own," she said, "I'm trying to prove the doc wrong," she replied.

"I'm hoping you do," Haley said with a smile at the younger woman, "I'm glad you are still here," she added.

"I am too," Nick said, "I'll see you tomorrow, bro, sis," he said to Derek and Penelope, "I'll see you Monday, Hotch," he added before they left.

"What are her chances of getting pregnant?" Haley asked few minutes later.

"Slim, the knife went through her womb, the doc said it would be a miracle if she got pregnant, and if she did, then he wasn't sure if she could have the baby, she's had about four surgeries to fix the damage done, and she's wanting to prove him wrong, and I'm hoping for that too," Derek said, "I just know it's a fifty fifty if the baby will live once she gets pregnant, but she's willing to take those chances," he said.

"She's young and strong willed," Haley said.

"She has Nick to lean on for support too," Hotch said looking up at where Nick and Desiree had walked off, "I'm sure you'll be an Uncle again soon enough," he added.

"Yeah, but he's more happy about being a dad," Pen said taking Derek's hand, "And my husband," she added.

"You're getting married?" Haley asked before she saw the ring, "Have you had that on all day?" she asked.

"He proposed this morning, made me breakfast and everything," Penelope said, "And yeah had it on all day, but I was waiting to say something," she said.

Haley stood up but instead of going over to Pen to hug her she got everybody's attention, "It seems that somebody has gotten engaged and didn't tell us," she said, "They haven't set a date or nothing, but Derek proposed this morning, and she said yes," she said with huge smile.

There were cheers from everybody else that was there still, before they all started asking the questions, When, and how from the women and congratulations from the men. This was one baby shower they weren't going to forget for long time.

**TBC**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed, more coming tomorrow =) **


	13. Back To Work

**Her Kind Of Hero**

**Chapter 13**

**Back To Work**

**AN: I own nothing, thanks for the reviews hope you enjoy. Just so you all know Elle doesn't join the team Nick has her spot. I wanted Nick to work with them and the team to still have seven members. **

"Are you sure you're ready?" Derek asked for the thousandth time it seemed since the doctor had told them that Penelope could go back to work Friday at her appointment.

"Derek, he said I'm all clear, as in besides going to my appointments for the baby checkups I don't have to go back to him," Penelope said, "I am beyond ready to go back to work, hot stuff, now can we please get out this truck and go in the building?" she asked with smile at him.

"Yeah, I just gotta make sure, you're okay, I don't want you to get stressed out, Mark said you could work from the house till after the baby is born, set up one the rooms with the computers and stuff," Derek said.

"Handsome, I am fine, and I just want to go in there, but Ryan completely behind us for the most part, and enjoy being back here," she said, "You can check on me, but don't forget your work too, and I'm not joking, don't come running in there every minute, I will have Nick force you to stay in your chair," she threatened, "I already told him that if he comes up there besides lunch, that I was going to do things on my computer that would not be pretty," she said.

"Okay, I will do as I always did, I came up there what six seven times a day," Derek said with smile, "I have to check on my baby girl, and you can erase me if you want, but I know you love me too much for that," he teased before getting out and going to her side opening the door for her.

"Thank you, handsome," Pen said before letting him kiss her, "Now we're going up there, and try to sneak by so there is no scene," she said, she was glad to be back, but didn't want a big fuss, but same time she did want them to at least welcome her back.

------------

JJ was the only one in the bull pen when they walked through the doors. "Hey, you're back, but Nick said you wouldn't be back till next week," JJ said.

"What, I told him I was coming back today," Pen said, "He's wrapped up in Des, I don't think he hears either one of us talking to him these days," she said with smile.

"We're about to start the meeting, I just had to grab something," JJ said, "You two coming up?" she asked.

"Yes, business as usual," Pen said, "Well except that I'm now engaged to Derek and we're having a baby, but other than that, like normal," Pen said.

"I tried to get her to stay home, but she wouldn't listen, the doc cleared her and since Friday she's been telling me to bite her every time I ask if she's ready," Derek said, "She even threatened to wipe me off the planet, so I'm not arguing again," he said before they went up to the conference room.

JJ opened the door and everybody that was in the room, was waiting on them, they'd planned the welcome back surprise when Nick had told them that morning that Pen and Derek both were coming back.

"What the…" Penelope was smiling when they were waiting in there for them, the room had banner going cross the room that said welcome back with smaller one below it that had both their names on it.

"You tricked us," Derek said looking at JJ, "Can't believe I actually believed that too," he said with smile.

"Yeah, I thought I could maybe confuse you, but if Nick went out there, I knew he'd blow the surprise," JJ said.

"Hey, I can bluff my way through poker with you and Reid can't I?" Nick asked.

"True, but Derek knows you, he knows your poker face, no way were you going to blow the surprise," Reid said looking at him.

"He's right, I would have known, but he did keep the baby shower a surprise," Derek said as they walked farther into the room.

"I thought I said nothing big," Pen said looking at them, she was enjoying this though and it showed.

"You should have known it was coming," Hotch said, "But then again, we didn't tell Derek, so that's probably why," he said.

"Okay we got hour before its back to work, so why don't we have some cake and soda and have little fun," Nick said.

"Oh are you the boss now or something?" Derek asked teasing him.

"I'm older than you," Nick said back with smile.

"Ha, one year, I can still kick your ass any day the week," Derek said back.

"Boys," Penelope cut in, "You two can have wrestling match later in the gym, but now we'd like to keep this table in one piece," she said but she knew they were just picking on each other.

"Penelope's right you two can fight later see who can kick the others ass, right now we're going to have cake," JJ said, she was glad that her friends were back, and that Pen was back, it hadn't felt the same without her.

-----------

At eleven the team walked out the conference room, but they were still laughing and joking. The director had stopped in earlier welcoming them both back, and what shocked them was when Straus did the same, they hadn't expected her to come in there, let alone say anything to Derek and Pen about she was glad they were back.

Now they were going back to work, they didn't have a case so far and were hoping that this week could just be slow, nothing but paper work. That might been boring, but till they all got adjusted again they were hoping for that. They all loved their jobs, but wished at the same time that they weren't needed to do this, that the evil scumbags out there would just stop what they were doing.

"I'll walk you up," Derek said taking Pen's bag, she'd been carrying it and wouldn't give it up in the conference room, but he took it from her this time with smile, "I told you I was carrying it," he said when she gave him a look.

"Behave you two," Hotch said, but he knew he was going to catch them few times in her office kissing at least, maybe it would be long time before he walked in on something else.

"Do they ever behave?" Reid asked, "Even before they could make everybody around them turn red," he said, remembering the times it happened to him.

"We know that, we're just hoping for those moments to wait couple days," Gideon said, he'd came back that morning to welcome them back, but he was taking few more weeks off, "I'm going to take off, got a class to teach in a hour," he said.

"Okay, we'll see you when you get back too," JJ said, with smile before she walked off going back to her office.

Hotch and Reid went back to their office and desk and Nick grabbed his duffle, he was going with JJ to a conference, it was only going to last few hours, but he wanted to have his stuff already when he left there so after he dropped JJ off he could go home without coming back in the building.

-------------

Derek opened the door up for Pen walking into her office, she was shocked that it was still how she left it, and she'd expected the tech woman to move stuff.

"Nick and me came in here Friday when I told you I was going to out with him for couple drinks, except for your chair, I'll fix it when you sit down, we put everything back the way it was," Derek said.

"Thank you, I should have known you wouldn't go out drinking at one in the afternoon," Penelope said before she walked over to her computers.

"I also got something for your office," Derek said before going over to her desk and opening the drawer that was on the table beside it. He took out box before handing it to her, "I thought you'd like some new pictures to put up around in here," he said.

Penelope opened the box and took out five frames, "Derek," she said looking at the first one, which was a picture of Derek and her, that she knew Desiree had taken at the shower two weeks back. Derek had been standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her, he'd been trying to steal a kiss, but she'd remembered that JJ was talking to her and she was trying to get Derek to behave.

The next picture was of Nick, Desiree, Derek and her with both couples pets in the picture as well, she didn't remember when the picture had been taken, or who'd taken it.

"Jeff took the picture before he left that Monday, he gave me copy of it, and I thought you'd like it in here too," Derek said, "I didn't even know he took the picture either, apparently we were all asleep," he said.

"The pets look like they're guarding us," Penelope said, she'd gotten her puppy that Monday after the shower and he was in the picture laying on Derek's chest with her kitten in her lap, Clooney was on the floor along with Nick and Des's dog. Desiree and Nick were sitting in the chair beside them asleep as well, they'd all stayed up together the night before watching a marathon of the Three Stooges, The honeymooners, and I Dream of Jeannie.

"That's what Jeff said," Derek replied before she looked at the next picture which had Nick and Derek standing beside the grill, she'd remembered they'd been debating who was going to be doing the grilling.

"Jeff won that debate," Penelope said, "Mark and him took over grilling telling you two, that you weren't doing anything," she said.

"I remember that, Jeff took the turner from me and told me to go find you, and Nick to find Des and enjoy, that I did," Derek said.

"Yes, I know, I thought Nick was going to kiss Desiree to death for minute there," Pen said before going to the next picture which had everybody that had been at the shower, before Nick and Desiree had left. JJ had set the timer on the camera and they'd all gotten in the picture. Haley, Hotch, Derek and her were sitting at the picnic table with everybody else around them.

Pen turned to the last frame and it was a picture she knew she didn't remember being taken, "I wanted you have large picture of that, it was the first day I knew I loved you, and never wanted to let you out my arms," Derek said, it was the same picture that was in Pen and the baby's locket.

"I love it," Pen said, "You're going to make me cry, handsome," she replied looking at the picture before she moved her hand up touching her locket, she hadn't taken it off since he'd given it to her, besides taking a bath and showering, she didn't want to damage it.

"I love you baby girl," Derek said giving her a kiss, "Long as they're happy tears," he added.

"They are, I never thought I'd have this, that I wouldn't feel alone any more," She said before getting out the chair and giving him a hug once she sat the pictures down, "Thank you for everything," Pen said, "Now go before I really start crying here," she said pulling away giving him a smile.

"Okay, I'll try not to check on you every ten minutes," Derek said giving her one more kiss before he left her office.

Penelope took the pictures and placed them on the table that was beside her desk before she took out her knobble things putting them back where they belonged. She was happy to be back at work finally, she was trying to put everything behind her, and the crying spells had started to come far between each other.

She was looking forward to when Daniel showed up Wednesday, and she already knew that Derek had planned a weekend getaway for them if they didn't get a case. She'd become Snoopy again and he'd caught her, that morning looking to see what he'd been up to, she had gotten to the page that had where they were going and he'd shut the laptop on her before taking it.

After she'd promised not to snoop again he'd given her the labtop back after he closed the website out, he wanted to surprise her, and she was going to try and be a good girl and not look again. She wanted the surprise, and thinking about being with Derek finally, to be under him letting him love her like he'd said he was going to it made her heart skip a couple beats.

Her fears about not being able to be turned on by him were gone now, just seeing him standing in the kitchen with nothing but jeans or sweat pants on had started getting her blood pumping and back before what Ryan had done when just Derek talking dirty to her, could get her motor going, it was going again, she was glad that she could have him and her fears were leaving her.

She knew she was going to get her happily ever after, and that Derek was her Knight, her Prince, and everything else that saved the Princess in those fairy tales.

**TBC**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, more coming. First day back to work and so far everything is going smoothly. **


	14. Baby Brother

**Her Kind Of Hero**

**Chapter 14**

**Baby Brother**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing. Hope you enjoy.**

The first week back so far had been slow, paper work mostly. They'd had to consult with local police department, but they didn't ask them to come there. It was already Thursday and Penelope was looking forward to when five came. If they didn't have cases or unsubs to try and stop they got out there at five during the week. Today was one those days, and it was really going to be good, because her baby brother was coming to town.

She was nervous, but at the same time, she was happy to finally get to see her brother. She'd spent couple hours the night before making sure one the bedrooms was straighten up. Derek had tried to help her but it turned into the two them kissing each other and groping each other, so she made him leave the room so she could finish cleaning it.

Pen hadn't told Daniel about Ryan when he called the other night, she wanted to wait till he got there, but at the same time she wasn't sure if she wanted to just jump into that, not the first night anyway.

"Hey, baby girl," Derek said walking into her office.

"I thought I told you to behave today, hot stuff?" Pen asked, he'd been in her office half the morning, Hotch had finally told him if you go up there again at least take some paper work with you, at least I know she'll make you do it. After lunch she'd made him go back to his desk, but she knew he was still worried about her.

"I am behaving, I've resisted coming up here since lunch haven't I?" Derek asked, "Its four-thirty, we got half hour then we can leave," he said sitting down in the chair beside her, "I got all but two the files done, and I'm going to work on them now," he said before stealing a kiss.

"This isn't working on those files, this is kissing your Goddess, now sit and do that paper work," Penelope said when she pulled out the kiss, "Or I'll be doing the spanking today," she said, "Either that or I might ask JJ what she was talking about earlier when she said she knew were a store was that had sex toys, I'm sure one those cock rings could keep you in check," She teased with smile.

"You wouldn't dare, Princess," Derek said in shock, but he knew she wasn't teasing; she'd already threatened that at lunch.

"One those that vibrates with remote control, that should keep you in line," Penelope said.

"What did I do to you?" Derek asked.

"Nothing, my Chocolate God of Thunder, but you're not doing your work," Pen said, "I'd like to leave at five, that means you finish those up and we can get out of here on time," she replied.

"Just wait till Saturday gets here, I'm going to have you begging for me to make you cum," Derek said before kissing her again, "I'm going to have you so out control you forget your name," he added with a smile before he rolled the chair over to the other end of her long computer desk so he could use it to write.

He'd gotten Penelope to start talking dirt to him again, and he couldn't love it more if he tried, and he knew she loved it too. Last night she'd threatened to do few things that would make a sailor blush, or at least Derek Morgan blush. He'd been glad that Ryan hadn't stolen that from her, it had taken months for her to joke around like this again, she'd tried before, but she hadn't finished what she'd started.

However if he wasn't waiting till the weekend when they went on that trip for couple days to take their bedroom and make love to her until she was breathless and begging him for more then he would have last night when they were trying to fix that room up, or she was and he just wanted to kiss her and hold her. When she'd shooed him back out the room and locked the door on him he'd accepted defeat, however he'd told her he was going to kiss her silly when she let him back in the room.

He'd known the lock was more to keep both of them from doing what they both wanted to wait for, but more her than him, he had learned over the years how to keep himself in check, and the last year he'd learned even more since he'd wanted her for so long. Penelope however, that morning he'd about lost all that control, he'd never expected to wake up with his hands cuffed to the bed and her standing beside him.

She'd asked weeks before if she could surprise him with stuff, he hadn't been sure what she'd been asking since she hadn't said it up front, but he'd said yes. He'd about broke the headboard when she'd made him cum, it was the first time she'd done that but no way was it going to be the last, and he didn't have to tell her that either, but he had.

* * *

Pen was sitting in the drivers seat of her car waiting for Derek, Hotch had called him back upstairs needing something, so she was sitting in the car waiting on him not wanting to go back up. She saw Nick walk past her, Desiree was beside him; she'd picked him up since his SUV was getting a tune up, Derek had teased him earlier about being whipped, and Nick had retorted the same thing back at him.

She was going to call out to them when Derek showed back up, before she could say anything he blew the horn getting Nick and Des to jump.

"I'm going to kick your ass," Desiree said looking at her brother.

"Are you two coming over tonight?" Derek asked not saying anything about his baby sis kicking his ass, he knew that all he had to do was tickle her and she'd be begging for mercy just like when they were younger.

"We'll be there around seven," Nick said, "I got some plans and I'm not changing them," he said looking back down at Des.

"Carry on with that," Pen said, "Daniel won't be there till seven-thirty so you two are good, we just wanted make sure," she replied.

"You know we wouldn't pass that up," Nick said, "And Derek, just because you can tickle her don't mean you can me, and I can take you down," Nick said with smile before they walked off.

"I'll just let him believe that for now, but we'll see who wins come Monday," Derek said, they had to teach one the self-defense classes together, and couple the newer Agents were asking to see who was strong Nick or Derek.

"Just don't kill each other, I'm pretty sure that Des would hurt you and I'd have to hurt Nick," Penelope said.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him too much," Derek joked before Pen started the car.

------------

It was seven on the dot when Nick and Desiree showed up, they had their own key so they let themselves in, and when they walked into the kitchen Derek and Pen were trying to behave, but it looked like a losing battle. Derek was behind her letting her stir whatever was making the house smell so good, but his other hand wasn't playing fair as Pen usually said.

"Can you two knock it off already," Nick joked, but he couldn't be happier that they were happily in love.

"I told him that already, but he's connived that I can concentrate with him behind me doing what he's doing," Pen said, "But I can't, and I'm about to slap his hand," she said.

"Oh you know you're enjoying this," Derek said before leaning down against her ear, "You just told me you're soaking wet, baby girl, why don't you tell the truth," he replied nipping at her ear.

"Nick, can you take over stirring for me, I need to punish your brother," Pen said grabbing Derek's hand and leading him out the kitchen not even waiting for Nick to answer her. She didn't stop walking to she reached their bedroom and shut the door behind her, "Sit on the bed, because we're going to have little talk," Pen said.

"What makes you think I don't want to get on my knees, and make you even wetter?" Derek asked, "I'm hard baby girl, and I don't know if I can wait till Saturday," he moaned against her ear.

"Derek," Pen warned, "We don't have time for you to spend hours, as you said loving me, Daniel will be here in half hour if not sooner, and we are just going to have to wait till Saturday, hot stuff, and you," she said tilting his face up with her finger, "Are going to behave, and I will not hesitate to slap that had of yours if you grab my shirt and pull it up again,"

"You know you love it," Derek said, "Plus I'm not showing your breasts to anybody but me, so I'm not going to suck them till you cum with an audience around," He said before kissing her wrapping his arms around her waist before he ran his hand over her showing baby bump, "I love you both," he said before kissing her again.

"How can I punish you when you are so wonderful to me?" Pen asked with smile before hugging him, "I love you too, and I can't wait to see you holding our baby," she replied not wanting to pull out of his arms.

Ryan was becoming just a bad memory, as Derek loved her, his arms wrapped around her in the kitchen showing her how to cook had erase more those horrible memories. She loved that he touched her whenever she was around, even if it was holding her hand, or cuddled up on the couch with the pets around them watching their Friday night movies or just regular night.

"Did you think of what you're going to tell your brother?" Derek asked.

"Ryan's dead, and the two of us are having a baby, and we're engaged, the rest doesn't matter, because I love you, and this was never Ryan's baby, I knew he'd never want it, he was just the donor, when I thought I couldn't have a baby any other way, but you," Penelope said, "You were always going to be here for this baby and me, I knew that when you told me in my office that day, that no matter what, I had you," she said.

"Always," Derek said.

----------------

Nick answered the door twenty minutes later, when he opened it there was younger guy standing there and there was no doubt that he was Penelope's brother.

"Hi," Nick said, "Come on in," he replied.

"Are you Ryan?" Daniel asked.

"No, I'm Nick, friend of your sister," he said, he was hoping that Derek and Pen would get out the bedroom soon, he had no idea what they were up to in there, but he had heard Derek when he'd walked by, and he'd never wanted to hear that type of punishment, it was bad enough already knowing what Pen has planned, but hearing it.

"Cool, I'm Daniel, so where is my sister at?" he asked.

Penelope was smiling at herself at the moment, she had started getting dressed and Derek had refused to leave the room, and she'd had to slap his hands away more times now than she could think when he started to undress her again, she knew one thing, Saturday had to get here soon, or they weren't going to make it waiting. She wanted Derek and now, but they had to behave since Daniel was showing up.

"Derek," she said again when his hands came around her waist, she saw his smile, and the passion that was raging in his eyes, "I'm warning you," she said, but she let him kiss her neck leaning to the side so he could have better access, "I'm not going to be able to resist you if you keep this up," she said, but she didn't want to resist him, she wanted him to take her now.

"We gotta go back out there, baby girl, but when I reach over at the table, and run my hand up under that skirt of yours, knowing you're not going to be able to do anything with that baby brother of yours sitting there, I'm going to touch you, and if you want me to stop," Derek whispered against her ear, "Then I will, but I hope you don't," he said before nipping her neck, "I want to love you like he never would, and I want to make you cum so hard you forget your name, and I'm going to lick you clean and then go again, take that body yours to heaven and back," he moaned out before moving his hand down pulling her skirt up.

They had full mirror in the room, and he made her stand in front of it every day while he told her how beautiful she was in case she forgot about that. Right now was no different, except now his hands were moving up her leg pushing the skirt along with it, "Derek, please, don't you dare start this and we can't finish it," she said watching him in the mirror.

"Are you wet, baby girl?" Derek asked. She bit down on her lip nodding yes watching his hand as it disappeared under her skirt, "Can I touch you, can I feel how wet you are?" he asked again watching her eyes in the mirror.

"Yes," she moaned out not taking her eyes off him as she felt his fingers finally touch her, for the first time. She'd wanted this since the doctor had cleared her, but he'd wanted to make sure she was okay, not wanting to hurt or scare her.

"God, Princess, you're so wet, I knew you would be," Derek said, "You feel how wet you are, when I get you alone in that hotel room, when I kiss you from head to toe until you're begging me to take you, you are going to be so wet and ready for me," he said watching her in the mirror as her eyes closed, he brushed his thumb over her clit making her moan as his other hand held her as he watched her.

"Derek, I can't take much more, I'm going to lose it," Pen said holding to his arm leaning back into his strong muscled chest, he hadn't but his shirt on yet, and she could see his muscles as his arms held her up, she watched his eyes in the mirror feeling his fingers against her body.

"Lose it for me, let it go, let that last wall fall, baby girl, don't you let him hold you back, I want to watch you cum all over my fingers, I've watched you, and I know you're still scared to be yourself, even after this morning, but watching you stand over me, when you cuffed me to the bed, knowing I wanted to touch you so badly, when you took me into your mouth and watched me as I lost all control," Derek said, "I trusted you, now please trust me, to do this, let his memory go, fall apart in my arms," he said moving his fingers down slowly sliding them into her opening, "Please baby, don't let him hold you back anymore, I want to see that wild side of you, the one I know is there," he said slowly moving his fingers in and out not wanting to hurt her.

Pen bit down on her lip watching Derek in the mirror as she let the tears fall, but they weren't from pain, they were from his words, and she let him have what he asked for letting him do this as she felt her body responding even more, before she fell apart, she moaned feeling her orgasm come to her letting her body rest completely against his as they still watched each other as she slowly came down.

----------------

Nick, Desiree, and Daniel were sitting in the living room half hour later when they finally came out the bedroom. "Sorry, I couldn't decide what to wear," Pen said with smile before she saw her brother.

"Sure," Nick said looking at Derek who had a huge grin on his face, "I bet you couldn't find a thing to wear," he said.

"Hey, sis," Daniel said standing up, before he went over giving her a hug, "It's been too long," he said.

Pen smiled hugging him back, "Yes it has," she replied.

"I'm glad you listened to me on leaving Ryan," Daniel said pulling out the hug, "Desiree told me that you two aren't together anymore, and I'm glad," he said.

Penelope felt Derek's arms go around her and she felt the courage come to her just by having him that close, "I did leave him, but not after he attacked me first," she said, "I'm okay now, thanks to Derek, I am better, Nick and Desiree helped me through it as well," she said seeing the shock on her brother's face.

"You didn't tell me that in that letter or on the phone," Daniel said.

"I couldn't tell you over a phone, and you don't email somebody that either, it took me a while, but I'm getting back to who I was before that day," Pen said as smile slowly graced her face thinking about how she'd gotten this far, and she knew if Derek hadn't been there for her, and Nick then Desiree, she wouldn't have come this far, she wouldn't feel the way she hadn't felt in so long.

"I don't understand, you said he'd never hit you, you swore in that letter that he hadn't touched you," Daniel said.

"He hadn't not that way, and I know what you said was true, I didn't belong with him, and I was leaving him, I just thought maybe I could give him one last chance, maybe a baby would help, but I found out other wise, but now, Ryan's gone, I made sure of that," Penelope said before telling him about what happened and how Ryan broke out jail coming after Derek and her.

"I'm glad you're safe now," Daniel said, "And I'm glad that you got out of there before he killed you," he said, "You deserve happiness, sis, and I think you finally found that," he replied looking at Derek, he didn't have to have his sister say it, he could tell by the smile on her face, and the way that Derek was holding her, it wasn't like he was trying to control her, but instead reassure her that he was there.

"Yes I have," Penelope said, "I almost forgot," she said pulling out Derek's arms, "Daniel, this is Derek Morgan, my fiancé," she said, "Derek, this is my baby brother, Daniel Garcia," she said before they shook hands.

Daniel smiled at what his sister added to Derek's name, before he spotted the fact that his sister was pregnant, "You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yep," Pen said, "You get to be an Uncle again," she said.

"Congratulation," Daniel said, he didn't ask who the father was, he knew what answer he'd get, he knew that they'd both say Derek, and all he cared was that the man standing in front of him was going to love his big sister, and the baby she was carrying even though he hadn't helped created the child, he was willing to be the father.

"You're not going to ask us about the baby?" Penelope asked.

"No, Ryan was a bastard for what he did to you, and he didn't deserve to even be near you, far as I'm concerned, that baby is Derek's and yours," Daniel said.

"Thank you," Pen said, she'd been worried about what her brother would say, she wouldn't have let it bother her much, but she did want him in her life so it did matter what his opinion was.

"So who's ready to eat?" Nick asked, Desiree and him hadn't said anything while Daniel and Pen had been talking.

"I know I am," Daniel said, "Plane food is horrible," he replied

"Good, because Derek cooked, I helped too, but he cooked most of it," Penelope said.

"I did too," Nick said.

"Ha, all you did was stir, Derek's the one that been in there since six after you two said you had to go and try and start making a baby," Penelope said with grin.

"Baby girl," Derek said with teasing tone.

"What, hot stuff, you going to spank me for being bad girl?" she asked before she heard her brother gasp, "What, it doesn't hurt, it feels damn good," she said.

"Penelope Garcia," Derek said, "I don't think your brother wants to know what happens behind closed doors," he replied.

"Closed doors my ass," Nick said, "I could hear you two earlier before he got here, don't know what she was doing to you, but I never wanted to hear that," he said before Desiree playfully slapped him.

"TMI," Daniel said before he started smiling, he knew that living here was going to get interesting. Not a single dull moment was he going to find.

**TBC**

**AN: I hope you liked this long chapter, I couldn't find place to break it and it was good. Hope you enjoyed that moment between Derek and Pen. **

**AN2: Spring break is over and I gotta go back to college tomorrow, so I'm going to try and still post daily, just won't be about four chapters, two at the most. **


	15. Canopé Bed

**Her Kind Of Hero**

**Chapter 15**

**Canapé Bed**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing, hope you enjoy.**

Penelope was sitting in Derek's truck and she had no idea where they were going. She had willingly let him blind fold her, she hadn't thought about saying no when he asked either, she knew he wouldn't hurt her and she had always trusted Derek.

"Where we going, hot stuff?" She asked him for the third time.

"I told you it is a surprise, another ten minutes and we'll be there, I promise, baby girl" Derek said, He had tempted to tell Daniel to stay at Nick and Des' place for the three day weekend they had, but he'd decided that he wanted to take her some where special and the house wasn't what he wanted, and he didn't want to take her to a hotel for their first time either.

He had plans, and those required being alone with her, away from the world, away from any memories that might be there still. She'd let her guard fall and he didn't want her to put it back up, lock her heart away again. He hadn't thought she'd agree to the blind fold even though he knew she trusted him.

"Okay, but you should know I'm getting restless," she said.

"Don't even think about taking it off, I will spank you," Derek said, he pulled up into a driveway going up the hill to the second surprise of the weekend he had for her, he just hoped she'd like it.

Derek stopped the truck and got out, going to her side of the truck. He opened her door taking her hand helping her out. "Okay I know we're not at a hotel, I could hear gravels crunching, did you take us back home?" Penelope asked.

"In a way," Derek said before he took the blind fold off of her, "Welcome home, baby girl," he said, and when she saw what was in front her she was stunned, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Derek, this can't be ours, we have a home," Penelope said.

"I wanna start fresh, just the two of us and the baby, and it has more room if we want more kids in the future," Derek said.

"I don't understand, you've been with me since May when did you… there is…" she couldn't put words together, and she knew she was going to start crying.

"I was building this to sale back in March and April, but when everything happened, and you agreed to let me help you raise the baby, I thought this would be perfect for us," Derek said, "The other house is great, but it has too many memories, and I so hate that back deck, our kids get near it, they are dead," Derek said, "The back deck isn't high up, not like the other one," he said wrapping his arms around her resting them on her stomach.

"I don't know what to say, nobody has ever given me a house," Pen said.

"Not a house baby girl, a home," Derek said.

------------

Derek walked her around back first, he had something set up, it was the last warm night before the cool front was supposed to come through, and it would turn cold fast, one the reasons he was glad he'd gotten the place finished, the other house stayed cold in the winter, he wasn't home as much to notice, but with his Goddess and baby living there he didn't want them freezing and getting sick.

Pen was trying to figure out what Derek had to show her, he'd said that they had to go around back first. However she was in for another surprise, and this one made her heart skip a beat, and she knew that Derek was completely in love with her, even though she knew that, this showed it more.

"This was why I was late getting back to pick you up, I wanted this to be special, and after a week of thinking, I finally thought of this," Derek said before handing her a red long stem rose, he'd taken the thorns off so she wouldn't hurt herself, plus he had plans for that rose when he got her to the bed, "Don't lose that, baby girl," he said giving her a kiss before taking her hand again.

"Derek, you are going to spoil me even more," Pen said.

"That's the plan, Princess," he said before he started walking the path to the pool, her beside him.

Derek had scattered rose petals everywhere, leading up to the pool, and even in the pool, he hadn't filled it with water yet though, instead he had put their bed that he'd gotten for their room in it. He'd remembered her telling him that she'd always wanted a canapé bed and he'd gotten one. He'd put the purple and pink curtains going all the way around it, the covers were a deep purple, and thanks to Desiree he'd found some heart shaped pillows and he'd found place that embroidered things like pillows and things. The pillows had their names on them, with always love on one, Baby girl, and Hot stuff on the others.

There were candles all the way around the pool side he hadn't put the gate up yet, that he'd gotten to keep the kids safe later down the road, so he'd put roses in the holes that were to hold the gate up. The bed covers were sprinkled with rose pedals as well. Since she couldn't drink wine he'd went for strawberries with whip cream and chocolate to feed her.

"What am I going to do with you?" Penelope asked, she couldn't believe what was in front of her, she would never have seen it coming if not in front of her now.

"Let me love you until you can't move, and then love you some more," Derek whispered in her ear, "I just have one thing to ask," he said, "Will you go swimming with me?" he said, there wasn't any water, but he was going to have her riding waves later.

"Yes I will," Pen said before she walked over to the pool with him, "How am I getting in there though, hot stuff?" She asked.

"Well you sit your cute little tosh here and I get in, and then I carry you to our bed," Derek said giving her a kiss before he sat down helping her before he climbed into the rose pedal covered pool floor. He'd made a path so that he wouldn't slide up when he carried her, but other than that, there wasn't much left of the pool floor that wasn't red, white, pink, and purple. He let her wrap her legs around his waist so he could get her in the pool before he sat her on her feet then picked her up again so he could carry her to their bed.

* * *

When he reached the bed he let her stand, "I still can't believe you did this, it feels like I'm living a fairy tale, and I'm going to wake up," she said, she'd tried not to cry, but what he'd done for her, what he'd built for them, "You're not just my Knight in shining armor, you're my hero, the man I want to love till the day I die," Penelope said, wrapping her arms around his waist, before she kissed him putting all her love and passion into the kiss.

Derek didn't want to pull away, he wanted to kiss her for the rest his life, till they both died, and he knew if she went first, he wouldn't be long behind her. He took the rose she was still holding and laid it down on the bed before he started kissing her neck slowly pushing the straps on the dress she was wearing down her arms kissing each inch skin he could on one shoulder before going to the other until he let the straps fall. The dress pooled around her bare feet, she'd slipped out of her shoes when they'd reached the pool's edge.

"You're so beautiful, Penelope," he said letting his hands slid over her arms then down them before resting on her back unfastening her bra letting it fall as well, "I've wanted to show you how much I loved you since the day I met you, I never believed in love at first site stuff, it wasn't me, but you stole my heart, baby girl, and I don't want to ever get it back," Derek said before he kissed her again.

"I loved you, but you stole my heart that day on Hotch's couch, you put your arms around me, and you didn't let go, and you let me lay against you, I fell asleep listening to your heart beat, and I was lost, I knew that I wanted to stay like that forever," Pen said looking up at him.

"I'll never let go," Derek said before he took hold of his shirt pulling it over his head letting it fall to the rose covered floor, he was going for his jeans, but she stopped him, taking the belt and undoing it before undoing his button and zipper on his jeans before pushing them and his boxer/briefs down until they pooled to the floor as well.

He pulled the comforter back letting her sit down on the bed. Penelope sat down moving over so he could join her, he was going to wait to feed those strawberries to her, the cooler he'd put under the bed with them in it would keep them, he wanted to kiss her body and take her to heaven and back like he'd promised days before.

Penelope handed him the rose he'd laid down earlier, "Don't forget this," she said with smile wondering what he'd wanted her to hold onto it for, but she was going to let him take control, let him love her like he wanted to.

Derek smiled letting her lay back on the pillows looking at him, he was nervous trying to make this special for her, but he knew he could do no wrong, not with her laying beside him. He took hold of the rose smelling of it, and it smelled just like she did, with strawberries mixed into her natural smell as well. He took the rose and started at her neck, watching her as he moved it down her body, he bent down kissing the place that the rose had touched before moving it farther down letting it be a guide at the path he followed.

Pen bit down on her lip as the flower touched her, it tickled, but his lips took that away making her feel even better. She moaned as he circled her breast with it gently moving the pedals over her nipples. She hadn't felt something this good ever. Every place that the flower's pedals touched his mouth touched and when he got to her first breast she moaned, gasping as he gently nipped her.

"Moan as loud as you want, baby girl, there's no neighbors for miles and miles," he said watching her, as she let her self go, like he'd asked her to do the other day in front of the mirror. He bent down going to her other breast with the flower as he continued suckling her other nipple.

Penelope let another moan out feeling his hand go down her side, she arched up into his mouth, her body couldn't' help but respond to him, she felt alive and knowing that Derek wanted to hear her, wanted to know what he was doing to her, made her feel that way. She closed her eyes letting her brain shut off letting herself feel, letting herself let go of the pain she'd felt before, of the pain that came with this before.

Derek moved to her other breast giving it the same treatment as he slid the rose down her stomach, she was starting show, and he loved it, he couldn't help but love her more, knowing she was carrying their child inside her. The day she told him she'd put his name on the birth certificate, he'd never thought of it as Ryan's, it was his, and he was going to love them both.

"Derek," she moaned out feeling his teeth gently bit down before pulling her nipple into his mouth she reached up holding his head to her, "Oh god, don't stop,"

He grinned hearing her words, "You taste so good," Derek said letting the rose fall before he claimed her mouth, "Am I making you wet, baby girl?" he asked.

"Yes, I…"

"Yes what, say it, tell me how you feel," Derek said, he wanted to know how she felt, wanted to hear her say it, "Do you want me to lick you clean, make you cum screaming my name?" he asked, "Want me to pull that clit yours into my mouth and suck on it till you're begging me to let you cum?" he asked as he kissed his way down her body, nipping at each her breasts again pushing them together before licking them from left to right, swirling his tongue over her nipples as if he was licking ice cream off a cone.

-----------

"Derek, I, yes, I want you, I want that," she moaned feeling her climax coming, she felt his erection against her stomach, she knew he was turned on.

"Tell me what you want," Derek said, "Tell me how you want me to love you," he licked the valley between her breasts before nipping and kissing the tops of her breasts, he knew she was sensitive since she was pregnant now, and he was going to use that to his advantage. He let her breasts go picking the rose back up running it over them again.

"Derek, please," she couldn't help but love this, he was torturing her in all the right ways, he picked up a few of the pedals that were on the bed sprinkling them on her body before he kissed her.

He kissed her neck nipping at her ear, "Cum for me, Penelope," he whispered brushing his thumbs over her breasts before rolling her nipples pinching them just enough making her cry out, and he felt himself jerk as she screamed his name, he never thought he'd hear that, not after… he stopped himself from going there.

Pen bit down on her lip whimpering as her kissed each breast again moving down her body. This time he hooked his fingers into her black laced panties pulling them down, he could smell her arousal; feel her wetness covering the panties as he tossed them to the side. She opened her eyes looking up at the sky, the sun had gone down at some point, and she could faintly see stars in the sky.

The night air was getting cool, but it wasn't cold, it was just like, and when it hit her body as he pulled her panties away she let a moan out looking at him, "Damn the things you can do to me," she said.

"I plan on doing even more, baby girl," Derek said before lifting her leg putting it over his shoulder bending down and not giving her much time to recover as he darted his tongue into her already wet folds. Letting his tongue go inside her using it like he would his fingers or his hardening erection, "God you taste so damn good,"

"Derek," she about lost it right there, but she willed herself not to, she'd never felt this, she squirmed against him moving up into him at the same time, "Derek,"

"That's right, let me hear you," he said picking the desecrated rose up again running it along her inner thigh letting it go down under her bottom which was raised off the mattress running it over her, he knew he was never going to be able to think about a rose the same way, he was already hard and hearing her moaning and whimpering. He could tell she'd never had this, never felt this pleasure.

Derek moved the rose back up to her other leg before lightly letting the rose touch her wet folds, moving it down watching her as she squirmed, he smiled leaning back down burring his tongue inside her letting it find her clit and suck it into his mouth letting his tongue run over it until she was screaming and begging him not to stop again he slowly pushed his fingers into her letting them curl up against that sweet spot and moved them back and forth until she exploded as he lapped up the juices that were flooding through her body.

Her muscles clamped down on his fingers and he groaned, "Penelope," he was so damn close and he hadn't even been touched. He was sure he was going to explode before she even touched him too, her voice was turning him on, and she looked so damn hot at the moment.

Penelope moaned out his name letting him slide his fingers from her before she felt the rose touch her again, she was never going to see one the same way, and it was going to make her wet as she was right now when he gave her another one. She watched him run it over her, felt it touch her felt her body start humming again, he was going to torture her, but it was the sweet torture.

Derek moved his fingers up touching her clit slowly stroking it, making her cry out, she bit down on her lip moving against him she didn't know how much more of this she could take, her body was on fire with needing him, "Derek please, I need you," she said, "I need you inside now," she moaned out.

He moved up kissing her as he continued stroking her, "One more time, baby girl, cum for me, then you're going to get on top me," Derek said, "And sink down on me," he kissed her, "I'm going to watch you ride me, watch you make me lose control," he claimed her lips again picking up the pace making her moan into the kiss biting down on his bottom lip.

"I can't," she said looking at him, "I don't know…"

"I'm going to teach you, baby girl, and you're never going want be on the bottom again," he said before kissing her neck as she moved her legs up trying to find release as he moved his fingers faster.

"Derek, please, I can't, oh god, too much pleasure," she was panting and he knew she was going to lose it.

"Never enough," he whispered before she lost it, he watched her face as her eyes closed, he didn't stop moving his fingers, he felt her trembling, felt her body shake as her release came, he moved his fingers feeling them slick up again as her juices poured out of her, "That's it, lose control," he ran his thumb over her clit before taking it between his fingers gently tugging on it as she screamed out his name gripping his shoulders as she arched up, "You're beautiful, you feel so good baby girl, so wet, you're so damn wet," he moaned pulling his fingers from her looking at her as she watched him.

Penelope whimpered watching him lick her essence away from his fingers, "Derek," she didn't know if she couldn't take it again, but she wanted him to touch her, "I'm on fire, please, touch me," she pleaded, her entire body felt like it was going to catch on fire at any moment. She'd never felt this good.

----------------

Derek moved lying down on his back, "I want you on top," he said.

"I can't, I…"

"Don't you dare second guess yourself, Pen," he said taking her hand, "You feel this?" he asked covering his hand with hers placing it over his erection, "You did that, I'm hard, and I need you, and I'd like to see you on top me," he said.

Penelope smiled, she wasn't sure, but she did as he asked straddling him, he took hold of her hips holding her, "What if…"

"Don't, I know what you're going to do to me, you've already done this much," Derek said, "Promise, just sink down on me, your pace," he said.

She looked him in the eyes before moving over him, she knew it was going to hurt some, it had been so long since she'd had anything inside her, stretching her. Pen bit down on her lip as she felt him slid inside her, "What if you don't fit?" she asked, she wanted to feel him all around her, but he was bigger than she'd had before, no guy before him had filled her as much as he was going to.

"I'll fit, take your time," he said trying his hardest to stay still while she got used to him, it was why he'd wanted her on top, so she could go at her pace, until she got used to him, he'd over heard her talking to his sister, about what he had, Des had been yelling TMI for half hour after that, but he'd heard them. He knew that Penelope was nervous.

He let his hands make circles on her hips as she continued sinking down, he knew that it was going to hurt at first, having something inside her again, and completely filling her this time, "Derek," she whimpered and stopped.

"I got you," he said holding her, helping her finish sinking down on him till he felt himself completely buried inside her, "Oh god," he bit down on his lip as her muscles clamped down squeezing him. Derek felt his hips jerk before he felt her move up, then slowly back down squeezing every time she was completely inside, she continued, repeating it before picking the pace up slightly.

Penelope reached over finding the rose he'd left on the bed before moving it to where they were joined, and when she moved up she ran it over him making him buck up into her as she screamed out in pleasure feeling him go farther inside her. She ran the rose over his abs, before using the stem to trace hot stuff on his toned stomach. Pen giggled listening to him moan before she leaned down claiming his mouth, "Take me to heaven, Derek," she whispered against his ear before nipping at his neck feeling him take hold of her again, "Make me forget my name like you promised, hot stuff," she moaned out digging her nails into his shoulders as he thrusted up, "I'm all yours, I'm safe forever in your arms," she said against his neck as she moved meeting his every thrust up with her own down.

"Penelope," Derek was about to lose it, he could feel his balls moving up and then she took hold him, "Fuck, baby girl," he felt her fingers run over his balls and with another thrust he lost it, filling her washing her body clean of any evidence that Ryan had ever been there.

Pen came with him holding to him burying her face against his neck as he thrusted into her over and over till she cried out clamping down around him going over. "I love you, Derek," she said feeling his hands running over her back before she passed out in pleasure.

"Love you too, Penelope," she heard before finding her heaven, in his arms.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoyed, and roses have different meaning now lol. **


	16. Married Life

**Her Kind Of Hero**

**Chapter 16**

**Married Life**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing. Hope you enjoy.**

"Hey sleepy head," Penelope said with a giggle looking at Derek, "What you thinking?" she asked.

"That if we don't get up we're going to be late for work," Derek said.

"I don't want to go back yet," Pen said laying her head back down on Derek's chest, "Do we have to?" she asked.

"Woman, I think work is best thing ever right now," Derek joked, the last three months since that night in their backyard had been wonderful, and they'd been going nonstop, work first, then it was sex, sex and more sex, then came the Christmas break two full weeks they'd spent in Chicago with Des and Nick there too.

The four of them had gone back their over the holiday, but had come back home the day before New Years Eve, both couples had went to see a judge and they'd gotten married. They hadn't planned it that way, but Des and Pen had wanted to be married to their men already.

"Oh that is how you're starting off marriage to your wife, you are denying me sex?" Pen asked sitting up, she was completely showing now, eight months along to be exact, one more month and they'd have their little girl. They'd gotten to see the little girl two months ago. Soon as they had found out in fact it was a girl Derek had painted the nursery purple and pink. Nick had put his own touch in the room, he'd gotten a bulletin board and put on one the walls and turned it into a picture collage of their family. The time started when Derek, Pen, Nick and Des were young till now, with their family and friends.

"Baby girl I'm not denying you sex, but I just think few hours without wouldn't hurt," Derek said.

"What you tired of me?" She asked.

"No, I'm just tired, and I love that you haven't started eating some weird food, but Princess, your craving of choice needs a break for today," Derek said, "This Chocolate God needs to recover," he said with smile.

"I guess I could be a good girl for today," Pen said with smile.

"Just remember when they call you Garcia not to responde, because you are my wife now, and I can only call you that when you're being very naughty girl," Derek said sitting up claiming her mouth.

"See you should kiss me if you don't want to start that fire," Pen said pushing him back on the bed before she climbed on top, "This Princess is being naughty, you can punish me later," she said sinking down on him.

-----------

"Where have you two been?" Nick asked when Derek and Pen got to the underground garage at the BAU that morning.

"Her craving started again this morning," Derek said with laugh.

"Poor Derek," Nick said teasing him, "He's tired because his loving wife just wants to have sex twenty four seven," he sang out before Derek punched him in the shoulder.

"You are going to die," Derek said, "And remember nobody knows yet, we're going see how long it takes, but go right head and tell them you're married," he said.

"Fine by me, you two can play all you want, but when I go in there, I'm married plan and simple," Nick said with smile. He had been enjoying being married to Desiree, it was wonderful already, three days in and both them didn't want to leave each other. He'd had to force himself out the door and to come to work, while Derek and Pen were both tired, well at least he knew Derek was. And he could imagine so as many times as they'd done it in Chicago, he was pretty sure that sex had new meaning for them.

"You can shove it, Agent Wells," Penelope said.

"Penelope Garcia," Nick teased.

"HEY," Pen yelled out at him, "That's Penelope Morgan to you, big brother, or should I just let Derek tell Desiree to chain you to the bed tonight and let her whip you?" She asked with a giggle.

"Your wife is the naughtiest woman I've ever met, little brother, you should keep her under you at all times," Nick said before he took off choosing the stairs over the elevator.

"You are dead when I get you," Penelope said with smile before turning to Derek, "Ready to go see if they notice Hot stuff?" She asked.

"Yes I am," Derek said going over to the elevator. He knew there was a chance that when they got in and closed the doors that she'd start kissing him, he already about lost it in the truck, she was craving him, and had been since that night in their backyard.

"You know, our daughter isn't dating until we're dead right, with her mother craving sex so much, no way am I letting her near guys," Derek said as the doors closed.

"Oh handsome she'll have you wrapped around her finger and you'll cave on everything she asks for," Penelope said wrapping her arms around his waist, "But you dare give her a mustang at sixteen and we will be fighting, no way is our child driving one of those until they learn how to drive or buy it themselves," she said.

"Why would I get her a mustang?" Derek asked.

"Aren't you the big brother that got your little sister a used mustang?" she asked.

"No, that was Nick," Derek said, "I just helped him out," he replied with a smile before he started kissing her.

-----------

Hotch, JJ, Reid and Nick were standing around the bull pen while Nick showed them the pictures from their trip to Chicago when Derek and Pen walked in the doors.

"Hey there you two are," Nick said, "I thought she was going to swallow your tongue for second there," he replied.

"That's for the comment downstairs," Penelope said hitting his arm, "And you are not innocent Nick Wells, you had sex on the living room couch with Desiree while Fran was in the kitchen cooking, you are so bad influences on each other," she said.

"How, I knew you two watched," Nick said.

"We didn't have to watch, I could hear the two of you from the bedroom," Derek said, "Thank god mom didn't catch you, I'm pretty sure she would got hold you two good," he said.

"I see you four had good time over the vacation," JJ said.

"Yep, two weeks in pure heaven, not a dull moment," Penelope said, "Derek and I decided about the wedding too," she said with smile.

"That's excellent, so when is it?" Reid asked.

"Why don't you guess," Derek said.

"We have to guess when your wedding is?" JJ asked, "Garcia that is so not fair," she said.

"Who's Garcia," Penelope asked.

"Derek did you hit her head on your head board to many times?" Nick asked going along with it.

"Ha, funny bro, but no, you got her name wrong though," Derek said.

"What, how did I get her name wrong, I've known her for almost two years, Derek, I know her name," JJ said, "Penelope Garcia," she said.

"You did it again," Nick said with laugh.

"It's Penelope Morgan now," Pen said, "Damn that sounds good," she said with a grin.

"Hell yes it does," Derek replied before he claimed his wife's mouth.

"You got married too?" Hotch asked.

"And we didn't get to come?" Reid asked.

"I'm your best friend I thought," JJ put it, but the whole time Nick was laughing because Derek and Pen were still kissing each other.

"Do I have to get the fire hose on you two?" Nick asked.

"Sorry, but this baby is only wanting her mommy to have one thing for a craving," Pen said, "And it is only getting worse," she said.

"I don't even want to catch you two an any place having sex," Hotch said.

"Hey, what am I supposed to tell the baby," Pen asked with pout, "How do I coup?" She asked.

"I will chain his ass to his desk if you dare," Hotch threatened, he'd caught them before they'd left, and he really didn't want to walk into her office catching them going at it on her couch again.

"Can I suggest you not cuff Derek to anything, that turns her own more," Nick said, "I should know, and so help me god, either of you mention handcuffs to Desiree again, you are dead," he replied.

"What you wake up cuffed to your bed this morning, big brother?" Pen asked with a giggle.

"You don't even know the half of it," Nick said.

"You loved it, just admit it," Derek said, "I know I do, and Hotch, you're great friend, but you so much as cuff me to a desk, I might be coming after you, when I get lose, only my baby girl is doing the cuffing," he said.

"Yeah, because you see, I got it where if Derek see's me with handcuffs he gets hard instantly," Penelope said.

"TMI," Everybody standing there yelled out before they walked off going their separate ways for the day.

"Motor mouth, I told you no sex talk here, I don't need to get a reputation you know," Derek said before he gave her a quick kiss before walking her to her office.

-------------

"I can't believe you got married and didn't let us come," JJ said at lunch that day.

"Sorry, Jayje, it was spur of the moment thing, we went with Nick and Des to get married when we got back home and we'd already got our license and stuff, and the judge married us too," Pen said with smile, "I'm Penelope Morgan now, and I can't get enough of it," She replied with a sigh, "And he keeps calling me his naughty vixen Princess," she added.

"I'm glad that you are happy, Pen," JJ said, "But still, I didn't get to be in your wedding," she said.

"Fran and Sarah about killed us too, but the four of us didn't want a huge wedding, we wanted simple and it was nice getting married with Nick and Desiree," Penelope said, "But we do have the wedding on tape for you all to see," she replied.

"At least you are happy," JJ said with a smile, "Did you think of names yet?" she asked.

"Yes, Danielle Abigail Morgan," Pen replied, "Danielle for Nick's middle name Daniel, but the girl version, Derek did tease him though, called him Danielle for hour after that," she said, "Abigail after his mom," Pen said.

"I love it, she's going to be loved so much she isn't going to know what to do," JJ said.

"I just hope that she never asks about you know who, I know it might come a day, but it's long ways off," Penelope said.

"She'll never ask, Derek's going to be her dad, Pen, he's going to love her, and she won't ask you who her dad is because she will know," JJ said.

"I know, but I know how it goes in school, or somewhere like that," Penelope said, "I think once I get Derek's name on the birth certificate I won't be worried as much," she replied, "But unless somebody tells her, we don't want her to know, not that I'm hiding it, but Ryan was just the donor, Derek's going to be her dad, her hero just like he's mine," Pen said.

"That he is," JJ said with a smile to her friend.

------------

That night once they got home walking in the door to their home Derek went to fix them something to eat letting her sit down. She'd gotten tired on the way home and fell asleep. He couldn't think of any other place he wanted to be than home with her wrapped up in his arms, and their animals around them.

Pen had renamed the puppy she'd gotten to Midnight once they got him. Clooney and him got along fine, and greeted them at the door every day, Muffin was always curled up in the lazy boy recliner asleep, and the bunny that Jeff had given Penelope when they'd been in Chicago, which he'd gotten from a friend for a present for her, was laying beside Muffin. They had named the bunny Bre.

"What would you like for dinner?" Derek asked.

Penelope was thinking about what she wanted when she felt something wet against her, at first she thought it was Midnight, he was still being trained to go outside, but when she looked down she realized it was her, "I think maybe we should go to the hospital," Pen said, "My water just broke," she replied.

"What?" Derek asked turning around, "You're not due until the end of February," he said, but he hadn't panicked.

"Well, hot stuff, your other baby girl wants out now," she replied, "I'm in labor," Penelope said looking up at him.

"I'll grab your bag, good thing you packed it already," Derek said, he grabbed one the kitchen chairs letting her sit down, "I'll be right back, I'll call Nick on the way," he said before running up the stairs to their bedroom to get her go bag.

Derek smiled when he got there, he was going to be a dad, he was scared to death and happy all at the same time, but worried too, she was month early, he just prayed that everything would be okay with his baby girls. They meant the world to him, and he didn't know what he'd do if he lost his wife or daughter.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoyed, I had to rewrite few times, but I finally got it right. **


	17. Early

**Her Kind Of Hero**

**Chapter 17**

**Early**

**AN: I own nothing thanks for the review, some angst ahead so be warned.**

Nick and Desiree were the first two to get to the hospital when Derek called to tell that Penelope went into labor. Nick had called the others, on his way to the hospital. He'd gotten a hold of everybody except for Fran and Sarah, who were still at work. He'd asked Jeff to tell them for him since they wanted to know, when Pen went into labor.

Nick had called Derek back but so far he hadn't gotten an answer. Desiree was already trying to find them asking one the nurses.

"Derek and Penelope Morgan," Desiree said, "They're my brother and sister in-law, Pen went into labor like twenty minutes ago maybe hour," she said.

"Mrs. Morgan is in the delivery room at the moment, you'll need to wait over there," the nurse said.

"Where's Derek at?" Nick asked her before he spotted Derek and went over, "Why aren't you in there?" he asked.

"They made me leave, I don't know what happened, one minute she's fine, the next the nurse is shoving me out the room and before I got out the door I heard the doctor say there's too much blood," Derek said, "She was about to push Danielle out, and that's when the machine went crazy."

Des looked at her brother she knew he was scared, Penelope had known their might be some complications, but she hadn't thought they'd be like this, she hadn't wanted to freak Derek out so she made her swear not to tell him. However that was then, this was now. "She said that her doctor told her their might be some complications, but she didn't think like this," Des said.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Derek asked, "This was supposed to be simple, she gives birth and we take Danielle home in couple days," he said, "My wife and child's not supposed to be about to die or something," he said.

"I'll go talk to Mary, maybe she can tell me what's going on," Desiree said, she'd been doing her internship there for college and she knew some of the nurses.

Nick hadn't said anything, he wasn't sure what to say, he knew this was killing Derek. He wanted to distract him not sure if he could though, "She'll be okay, they both will, she's come this far, and you've been there for the both them," he said.

"I want to be in there, I want to know what's going on," Derek said, he'd been sitting for the last ten minutes, he stood up and walked over to the other wall, "Pen was fine at the house, the truck, soon as we got here she said didn't feel good, but it passed like couple minutes, the doctor too her right then, he said her contractions were close together and they had to take her, she was already dilated," he said.

"Did she say if she was in any pain?" Nick asked.

"No, she was fine, that's why I don't understand, what went wrong," Derek said, "I can't lose them, I lose them you might as well take me out this world too," he replied.

"Don't you dare say that," Nick said, "They will be fine," he replied before one the nurses walked out the room, "What's going on?" He asked her.

The nurse looked at Derek before she started talking, "I need to speak with you," she said.

"What's the matter?" Derek asked her.

"Your wife is stable again, however I need you to decide something for her now, if she has any more children in the future," she said, "If she gets pregnant again it could have do serious damage to her and your child may not live," she said, "If the baby does make it full term they both could die in labor," she replied.

"You want to decide if he has to tell his wife she can't have any more kids," Nick asked.

"Yes, it will be better if we do this now while we're there," the nurse said.

"How much of a chance does she have of surviving if she gets pregnant again?" Derek asked, he wasn't going to make this choice unless he had to. And to tell his wife they couldn't have their own baby later down the road, Danielle was his, that was a given, but he wanted a little boy that looked like Pen too and to take that from her.

"Fifty to sixty percent chance that the baby may not survive, and forty percent that your wife could die in labor," She said.

"No," Derek said, "She deserves to make that decision, I won't tell her that she can't have kids again, I will not do that to her," he said, "If later she wants to then yes, but don't you dare fix her unless she tells you to," he said.

"Sir…"

"He told you what he wants, and you are wasting your time trying to tell him other wise," Nick said.

"She shouldn't have to decide…"

"NO, she wants more kids, she can have them," Derek said, "I won't be a fucking bastard and tell her she can never have kids again, you don't know the hell she went through, you don't know the last eight months let alone the last two years of her life," he was pissed, "So how dare you come out here and tell me to do that to her when she has a good chance, if she was dying right now, then yes, but she's not, so you go back in there and tell that doctor he so much as makes the decision then it will not be fun when my wife wakes up, she knows how to erase you from existence and you're still alive, but nobody will ever believe it is you," he said.

The nurse was stunned and she left, "Damn Derek, I think you scared the hell out her," Nick said, but he understood, "Remind me not to piss you off," he replied.

---------------

Hour later the doctor came up to them, the rest the team had gotten there and Desiree had come back as well. He looked at Derek with smile, "Your wife and daughter are doing wonderfully," he said, "It's going to be a little while before Penelope wakes up but would you like to see your daughter?" he asked.

"Yes," Derek replied, "You didn't do anything did you?" he asked.

"No, and I understood your choice, I'm sorry that the nurse was blunt however, I told her to just ask you simple yes or no," he said.

"We'll stay here while you go," Hotch said.

"Follow me and I'll take you to her," the doctor said.

"Thanks," Derek said, "If she happens to wake up let me know," he said looking at Nick.

"You go see your daughter, we'll be here if she does wake up," Desiree said, "Now go, big brother and see your little girl," she said with smile.

Derek smiled for the first time in since the nurse had pushed him out that room. He was glad that his baby girls were doing fine, it had scared him more than he'd ever wanted to be scared again. He followed the doc to the where his daughter was. "She's looks just like her mother," Derek said when the doctor pointed Danielle out to him.

"Yes, that she does," the doctor said, "You can go in, if you want to hold her," he replied.

"Can I?" Derek asked, he really wanted to hold her.

"Go ahead, did you choice a name?" he asked.

"Danielle Abigail Morgan," Derek said before the doctor walked away, he went inside the door getting a smile from the nurse.

"Congratulations, she's beautiful healthy little girl," the woman said letting Derek hold her.

Derek took her, supporting her head as he watched her look up at him, "Hi," he said, for split second he thought he was going to lose both his wife and daughter, ""I'm your daddy," he said, "No matter what anybody ever tells you, I'm your dad, and I'll always love you, Angel," Derek said.

It didn't seem like he was actually holding her, it had been eight long months and the little girl was finally here in his arms. He never wanted to let her go again, or her mother. Danielle already had some hair, and it was blonde just like Penelope's, her eyes were brown just like Derek and Penelope's, and he couldn't be happier that she didn't get Ryan's eyes, she'd gotten her mother's. Everything about the little girl said Penelope; it was like Ryan had nothing contributed to her. Derek would have loved her either way, but it as if Pen had done this alone. At least in the getting pregnant part.

"I was about to put her name bracelet, I remember that Penelope said you two had gotten married," The nurse who had been at the nurses station when they came in said, "Its Morgan right?" sh asked.

"Yes," he replied.

------------

It was almost one in the morning before Penelope woke up; the doctor had given her something so she could sleep for a while. He'd wanted her to rest since it was the only time for while she'd probably get to.

"Hey hot stuff," she said seeing Derek watching her.

"You scared me half to death, baby girl, I thought I was going to lose you," Derek said before he got up and gave her a kiss, "I love you so much, and I went off on the nurse, I thought she was going to tell me I had to choice which one you got to live, but she wanted me to choice something else, and I still said no," he replied.

"What?" Penelope asked.

"Don't worry about it, right now it doesn't matter, I just want to sit here with you and be thankful you're alive," he said.

"Danielle is okay right?" Penelope asked.

"Yes, she looks just like you, your brown eyes, your blonde hair," he said.

"The doc said she'd have blue eyes, it was…"

"Guess that doctor didn't do his math right, because baby girl, she has beautiful brown eyes just like the both of us," Derek said.

Pen looked at him and she tried not to let the tears out, but she was so happy, she couldn't help but let them out. It had been a sixty percent chance of her getting blue eyes, but she had brown eyes, it would been hard to argue with somebody in the future if they told their daughter she couldn't possibly be Derek's but now, now nobody would know the difference, and she'd wanted that so much.

"You got your wish, Pen, but I told you, I would have loved her no matter what," Derek said.

"I know, but it still hurt knowing she wasn't ours, but now, it feels so much more real," Penelope said, "She's our daughter," she replied.

"A month early, but she's here now, and that just means I get to lover that much more," he replied before giving Penelope another kiss, "I can give this back to you now too," Derek said holding up her locket, before he put it back on, "Where it belongs," he said.

"Yes it is," Pen said, "So when do I get to see our little girl?" She asked before the nurse came in the room.

"I was just coming to check on you," the nurse said, "Soon as I'm done I'll bring your daughter in so you can see her," she said with smile.

"Thank you," Penelope said.

----------

As promised Penelope was holding her daughter not twenty minutes later, "I don't know hot stuff, I think she looks like you," she said with smile.

"Nope, sorry, she looks like her mother, and now I can spoil you both," Derek said.

"Okay we agree that she looks like both of us," Pen said.

"Deal, because you wouldn't have one that bet, Princess," Derek said, "She's already got hair, whereas her dad has none whatsoever," he said with grin watching Pen with their daughter.

"Where's everybody else?" Pen asked.

"I convinced them to go get some sleep, they could come back in the morning when you were awake," Derek said.

"You actually got Nick to go too?" Pen asked.

"Yes, Desiree threatened to find one those cock rings that you suggested she get and well…" Derek said with smile.

"I knew that she'd do that," Pen said, "Oh and you should know you're going to be an Uncle in about eight months if everything goes okay," Penelope said, "Desiree told me before we got married that day, she hasn't told Nick yet though, so you gotta keep that mouth of yours closed," she said.

"I'm not the motor mouth, baby girl, hope she tells him soon before you go and tell him," he replied.

"Whatever you say, hot stuff," Penelope said watching their daughter as she watched her dad, "You want your daddy?" She asked, "Huh, you want your daddy to hold you?" she asked before letting Derek take her, "Right where she belongs," she said resting her head against the pillow.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoyed, I wanted a little angst in this chapter next one up tomorrow afternoon**.


	18. Danielle Morgan

**Her Kind of Hero**

**Chapter 18**

**Danielle Morgan**

**AN: thanks for the review, I own nothing. Hope you enjoy.**

Derek was laying in his bed with Penelope cuddled up beside him, the doctor had let her come home the day before, she'd only had to stay three days to make sure that there was no complications. They got to bring Danielle home with them as well. He was watching his baby girl, the two of them had watched Danielle sleep until almost two in the morning. He'd already been in there then Penelope had come in there to shoo him out so Danielle could sleep, but she'd stayed too.

Daniel had come upstairs finding the two of them asleep on the loveseat they had put in the nursery. He'd made them both go to bed, and told them if she woke up he could check on her letting them both get some sleep, since Derek had stayed at the hospital with Penelope the last three days not getting much sleep either.

Derek smiled kissing Penelope's lips before he got up going to the nursery across the hall. He opened the door going over to the crib picking the little girl up. Danielle was already awake so he took her with him once he'd changed her diaper. He walked into the kitchen going to get some of the bottled breast milk that Pen had put in the fridge the night before so he could feed her if their daughter woke up hungry.

Morgan was sitting on the couch with Danielle happily drinking the milk when Daniel came upstairs. They'd asked him if he'd wanted a room up there, but he said he didn't want to be in the way, and if he ever had a girlfriend over, he didn't want to have to bring her upstairs case they wanted some alone time, plus it had its on exit and he was starting at the local police station soon and he'd be working second shift didn't want to wake them or Danielle up.

"Hey, I put the monitor in your room before I went down stairs," Daniel said.

"I know, I saw you, somebody coming in my bedroom at seven in the morning I'm going to notice," Derek said, "Thanks for this morning by the way, we both needed some sleep," he said with smile.

"She's adorable, I'm glad my sister has you," Daniel said, "You want breakfast, I'm starving," he asked.

"Food sounds good," Derek replied, "And I wouldn't trade the two them for the world," he added watching Danielle.

"Oh somebody called this morning about seven-thirty I think, they said they'd be here by this afternoon, I think she said her name was mom?" Daniel asked.

"That's my mom," Derek said, "I gotta pick her up later, Sarah and her up from the airport at three," he said.

"Nick said he was going to pick her up and for you to stay here with Pen and Danni," Daniel said before he went to the kitchen.

Derek smiled down at his daughter as she finished her bottle, "You hear that your grandma and Aunt's coming to visit you," he said before moving his daughter up so he could burp her.

----------

Penelope came downstairs hour later finding Derek and Daniel both cooking they were moving around each other and she was trying to figure out what was going on. "What are you two doing?" She asked.

"You're supposed to be in bed," Derek said, "I was going to bring you some breakfast up," he said.

"Well I'm up so I'm eating with you two," Pen said.

"You mean us three," Daniel said, "Danni's asleep though," he replied looking over at the portable crib that was beside the table with his niece fast asleep in it.

"What time is it?" Pen asked sitting down at the table with a yawn.

"Almost nine," Derek said placing a plate in front of her before giving her a kiss, "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Considering our daughter slept through the night without making a sound," Pen said.

"Yeah she was down stairs with me after she woke up at three," Daniel said, "You two needed sleep, I just took the crib down with me," he said.

"Well you're off the clock, little brother, because I'm getting some quality time with my hot stuff husband and our daughter," Penelope said, "You can stay around just meant watching her," she said.

"I gotta go talk to to Gideon, there's this class I gotta take or something like self-defense but it's only offered when I'm working, and apparently I gotta go to three the classes then more," Daniel said.

"Are you joining the state troopers or something?" Derek asked him.

"Nick's got it covered you just take care of my sister and niece," Daniel said, "I'm also helping Desiree out today she's trying to fix something up, I got no idea what, but she said that Nick has to be out of the house when she does it and she needs a guy, so, I'm going over there when he goes to pick your mom up," he said.

Pen and Derek looked at each other then smiled, "Yeah we know what it is," they both said.

"Any hints here?" Daniel asked.

"Let's just say I'm going to be an Uncle in like nine months," Derek said with a smile.

"You say word one to Nick and I will blast a sex tape of Derek and me through the whole house," Penelope said.

"Oh hell no you won't," Derek said, "Try it and you will be getting your ass spanked, baby girl, there will be no blasting anything with us naked or having sex on it," Derek replied giving her a look before shaking his head.

-----

That night after Nick went and got Fran, Sarah and Jeff, who'd come in with them, from the airport they'd spent few hours talking and talking about Danielle and how wonderful she was. Derek hadn't wanted to give her over to anybody finally Fran had walked over and told him she was holding her granddaughter so hand her over. Nick had teased him good, with Sarah and Penelope laughing when Derek pouted but gave Danni over to her grandmother.

Fran was now sitting in the nursery with her granddaughter; Sarah had gone with Nick to visit with Desiree. Derek and Jeff had taken a walk while Penelope rested in the bed for a while, Derek had been going to go with her, but Jeff had wanted to talk to him about something so Pen had pushed him back out the bedroom telling him to have a little fun.

Fran smiled down at the little girl, when Nick had told her that Penelope and Danielle could have both died she'd prayed that they would make it. The two of them meant everything to her son, she remembered when Derek told her he was going to be a dad. Even after he'd told her what happened with 'the donor' as they were now calling him, she had thought of Danielle has her own granddaughter.

She'd taken Nick in when his dad had died, and she always knew that if one of her children had to make that same choice to take a child that wasn't theirs in and raise them as their own, that they would without thinking twice. Derek had done that, and she was proud of him.

Fran hadn't had a chance to tell him what she'd wanted to tell him. Derek had grown up from the rebellious eleven year old to a wonderful man at 32 that loved his baby girl, and the little girl she held. She smiled down at Danielle watching her sleep. She knew that Derek would love this little girl no matter what, but she was glad that she had gotten Penelope's features the most, brown eyes, blonde hair; it could be easily passed to Derek and Penelope.

--------

"Hey mom," Derek said coming into the nursery few minutes later.

"Hey," Fran said looking up at her son, "You're going to have a hard time keeping the boys away from her when she's older," she said with a smile.

"She's not getting near them not until she's hundred," Derek said with smile, "I never did thank you for not hating me when I told you what I wanted to to do," he said.

"I could never hate you Derek, you might have drove me to the point of wanting to lock you in your room for life, but I could never hate you, baby," Fran said, "I'm so proud of you Derek, it takes a hell of a lot to do what you're doing," she replied, "Only a man could raise another person's child as their own and never think twice," she looked at Danielle before looking back at her son, he'd come a long ways from the lost boy that was desperately missing his father, he still was that lost boy inside, but it was buried under a pile of wonderful moments, and still going strong to become the man she'd known he'd turn into, "Did Jeff talk to you?" She asked.

"Yeah, we talked, told me the same thing you did," Derek said, "I couldn't let Pen and Danni try to do this alone, and I loved her since first time I saw her if that's possible," Derek said with smile, "I've tried all my life to do the right thing, I had Nick to make sure that I didn't get into more trouble than I did, and then I had Jeff, he really was that father figure I always needed, for Nick too, and now I have Penelope to keep me sane, and our daughter," he said.

"If Danni is the only child that you and Pen can have, then you should adopt, because you both deserve to have more than just one little girl, but I know if you don't that you will love her more than anything," Fran said, "She will be your little girl no matter what," she said.

"Pen told you huh?" Derek asked, he'd told Penelope before they left the hospital to see what she wanted to do, she'd said the same thing he had, they had a great chance of making it, and she wasn't going to give up on that.

"You two will get those other children you want, Derek, the two of you haven't let the odds stop you yet," she said.

"No we haven't," Derek said with a smile, "I'm going to get some sleep with Pen, I'll let you two bond for a while," he said before giving his mom a hug, and his daughter a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

---------

Derek walked into the bedroom finding Penelope sitting up in the bed reading something on her computer. He walked over giving her a kiss before going to take his shirt and jeans off.

"What do you think you are doing?" Penelope asked watching Derek.

"I'm going to take a nap with you," he said.

"Um, handsome, you do realize we can't have sex right?" she asked.

"I know it sucks like hell, but doesn't mean I'm not going to cuddle up with my wife and kiss her for while," Derek said.

"Derek you know we can't just kiss without it leading to sex, or did you forget what about happened at the hospital?" She asked.

"I can behave, baby girl, you however started that," Derek said sliding under the covers, "I'm not putting clothes on, so you will have to deal with snuggling up with your husband like this," he said.

"You are a bad boy," Penelope said, but she shut down her labtop before lying down on her back letting Derek move closer since she could lay on her side yet.

"I love you too, Penelope Morgan," Derek said kissing her.

I love you, Derek Morgan," Pen added before they went to sleep for while at least since it was only seven, however they slept through the night not even waking up since Fran had told them she was going to take care of Danni for few days, she knew that they'd both been exhausted since Derek hadn't left the hospital till both them could come on for three days he'd stayed there.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoyed two or three chapters left of this story.**


	19. Two

**Her Kind of Hero**

**Chapter 19**

**Two**

**AN: I own nothing thanks for the reviews hope you enjoy. I'm fast forwarding to when Danielle is two years old. I want to do few chapters fast forwards where she's two, six, and then the epilogue. **

Nick walked into Derek and Penelope's house with smile hearing Danielle, who was two was banging on set of drums which were made from couple pots that Derek had let her play with more than likely.

When Des had gotten pregnant the first time she'd lost the baby due to some complications during the second month, however they hadn't given up and three months ago, they had gotten a little boy Billy Michael Wells. They hadn't given up, and it had been hard knowing that they could have lost Billy too**, **but he had survived.

"Hey, Danni, you going to be a rock star?" Nick asked, he sat his crutches down before getting on the floor with her.

Nick had been chasing after an Unsub, with Derek in the SUV with him; they'd lost the guy when he'd turned off onto a road, they caught up to where he'd disappeared at and the guy had been waiting on them. He'd rammed the SUV on the driver's side, where Nick had been shoving the vehicle to the other side and it flipped over the embankment sending them rolling down the hill. Their seatbelts had held them in the vehicle, and Derek's had gotten stuck he couldn't get it undone he'd had to cut himself lose with his pocket knife. Before he helped Nick out the vehicle.

Nick had the blunt of the impact since the guy had rammed his side, and the airbags had went off which had broken Nick's ribs since he'd been angled trying to get the vehicle to go before the truck had rammed them. Nick had known if Derek hadn't been with him there would have been no way getting out the vehicle as quick as he had if at all. He'd dislocated his shoulder, and the pain trying to get his seat belt off had about killed him. They'd stopped upside down wedged between two trees.

Desiree and Penelope had about kicked their asses at first, but Derek had talked Pen down and once Des had seen that Nick was okay she hadn't wanted to have Pen do her magic on Nick. He was just glad he'd only gotten a fractured leg and some broken ribs after everything that had happened.

---------

Penelope came out of the kitchen with a smile looking at Nick and Danielle playing on the floor. She was glad that Derek and him were okay, when she'd found out about it she was sure that neither one them were coming back. Derek had called her the moment he could, which had been when he'd gotten Nick and himself back up the bank, when he'd finally got her on the phone, she had been relieved.

"Hey Nick, where's Henry at?" she asked.

"Desiree and Fran are with him at the moment, they went shopping, dropped me off here," Nick said, "Des refused to leave me at the house alone, even though I promised to behave," he said, "Where's that brother of mine?" he asked.

"Upstairs with Jack, he stayed over last night with us so that Hotch and Haley could talk; they're trying to keep their marriage going, with everything that happened with Gideon leaving, Straus about spending Hotch, thank god that Derek told Mark the truth," Penelope said.

"At least we don't have to deal with Straus anymore," Nick said, "Who's getting her job anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know, but the ice queen is gone," Penelope said sitting down on the couch, "You'd be more comfortable up here," she said looking at Nick.

"I'm good," he said before he reached over picking Danni up, "I couldn't have done this up there," he said making Danielle squeal out, "I got you now little girl," he said before he started tickling her making her laugh and squeal even more.

"Oh you know there's a rumor going around the BAU that you or Derek's getting Gideon's job," Penelope said.

"What?" Nick asked, "Why, who the hell told you that?" he asked.

"Hey, no cussing around my daughter," Derek said coming into the living room, "And yeah apparently one us is getting promoted," he said sitting down beside Penelope.

"What if we don't want the job?" Nick asked, I sure as crap don't, do you?" Nick asked him.

"No, I already told Hotch I'm not taking the job, I'm not dealing with that stuff," Derek said, "I don't want anything to do with Politics," he replied.

"You sure took them on getting rid of Straus," Nick said, "Surprise that Mark didn't ask you to take over her job," he teased.

"You shut up," Penelope said, "You can have the job, but Derek's staying right where he's at," Penelope said.

"She told you," Derek said, "Danni you want something to eat?" he asked.

"Yes," Danni said getting up from Nick's lap and going to her dad, "Up," she said once Derek was standing.

Derek picked her up going to the kitchen, "What would you like to eat?" Derek asked opening the cabinets letting her look.

"Chin," Danni said, "I want Chin," she said.

Derek smiled at her before closing the cabinets going to the freezer opening it up, "You want some chicken nuggets?" he asked her.

"Yes, yes," she said, reaching out for the bag that was inside the freezer. Derek took it for her letting her hold it, but when the cold touched her she about dropped it, "Cold cold," she said looking at Derek, "daddy cold," she said.

"It's been in the freezer, of course its cold, Angel," Derek said giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Would you like me to fix these for you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Okay, I'm going to have put you down though," Derek said.

"NO," Danni yelled out, "kitchen monster," she said clinging to her dad.

"What kitchen monster?" Derek asked her setting the bag of nuggets on the table.

Danielle pointed at something that was curled up in the corner. It was Daniel's cat, she stayed upstairs mostly, she was a hug ball of fur with a blue tint to it, Danni was terrified of it, but she loved muffin.

"That's not a kitchen monster, sweetie, that's smurf," Derek said, "Would you like to pet her?" he asked, "I promise she doesn't bite," he said.

"No, monster," she said.

"Okay, I'll let you sit here in this chair, she can't get to you," Derek said putting Danielle in the chair away from smurf.

--------

Nick and Penelope came into the kitchen few minutes later finding Derek and Danni sitting at the table eating. Danni was playing with her nuggets in the ketchup trying to make funny shapes. Derek was trying to keep her from putting the ketchup in her hair at the same time. Danielle had shoulder length blonde hair now and she loved putting everything in it from food to mud.

"Are you giving your daddy a hard time?" Penelope asked with smile at her daughter.

"No," Danni said, "Daddy making mess," she said.

"Daddy isn't putting anything in your hair, you are princess," Derek said, "I give up, I'll just wash your hair tonight," he said when she ran her ketchup fingers through her hair again before Derek could stop her.

"You don't know how to say no to her, that is the problem," Nick said.

"Ha, like you tell her no either," Penelope said with smile at the brothers, "You are giving her a bath I did last night and you are giving her one tonight," she replied before taking the ketchup bottle from the table putting it back in the fridge so that Danielle could get it.

"Come on, it's not like when you let her play in the mud," Derek said.

"Let her, that was you, Derek Morgan," Penelope said, "I almost forgot about that, did he tell you about that?" She asked Nick.

"Desiree did, she said you about cut something off of him after that," Nick said with laugh before sitting down at the table.

"All I did was let her play on the swing set, I was watching her, she didn't do anything just sit on the ground and play in the sand when I was talking to Hotch," Derek said.

"Oh so she got covered in mud from head to toe for no reason at all?" Penelope asked giving Derek a look, "The word no needs to be put back in your vocabulary hot stuff," she said.

"Ha, like he'd ever tell Danni no," Nick said, "Just like you can't tell him no about football," he said, which was the term they now used for sex with Danielle around.

"I'm going to check on Jack, you two behave," Pen said before going up the stairs.

--------

Two hours later Derek was outside with Danielle, and Jack. Nick was inside with Penelope since he couldn't exactly run around with the kids right now. The three of them were in the yard with the little basketball goal that Derek had for Danni and Jack when he came over. He was helping the two them shoot some hoops.

"No," Danni said when Derek went to help her this time.

"You want to do it yourself?" he asked her.

Danielle nodded before walk up closer to the goal, tossing it straight up, it came back down, and Derek grabbed it before it could hit her, it was a soft ball, but he didn't want her to get hit just the same. Lately it seemed he was trying to stop her from getting herself hurt. He had gone through the entire house and made sure she couldn't get hurt in the rooms she played in.

For some reason Danni loved knocking things over and most the time she'd just ignore it and keep going if nobody noticed, but Derek had realized if he was in the room and she got hit by something, fell down or bumped into something she'd start crying and she'd run to him wanting to be held. He'd do it too comforting her until she stopped crying, but since she was having fun at the moment he didn't want her to start crying so he'd caught the ball.

"My turn," Jack said coming up reaching to take the ball from Derek.

"Wait second buddy," he said before moving Danielle out the way, "Go ahead," Derek said letting Jack take a shot, and he did exactly like Danielle had done.

Jack laughed when Derek caught the ball before he walked over standing beside Danielle, "Ball," he said.

"How about we go over to the swing set," Derek said knowing they were just going to copy each other if they kept playing. The two of them were in that kind of playful mood.

"K," Danni said before Jack and her went towards the swing set, she got there right after Jack did, but he went for her favorite swing, even though they were both the same, she had a favorite, "Mine," she said looking at Jack.

"I here first," Jack said.

"You can swing over here," Derek said.

"No daddy, this mine," she said, "mine," she added looking at Jack.

"Danielle you gotta share," Derek told her, but the little girl wasn't listening, she started pulling on the swing, and he knew that even though she couldn't push Jack off she could get hurt when he came back. He went over picking her up, but she screamed out, "Danni don't," he said.

"MINE," she yelled out again before she started crying, "Mine, mine," she cried.

Derek knew that she wasn't going to stop unless he distracted her with something. He sat down on the grown with her, "I know you like that swing, but you have to share, Angel," he said wiping her tears away.

"No, daddy, mine," Danielle said burying her face into his neck, most the time he could get her to want to slide or go to the other swing, but today it wasn't going to work.

"I'm sorry," Jack said coming up to Derek and Danielle, "You have swing," he said.

Danielle pulled away from her dad looking at Jack, "Romise," Danni asked trying to say Promise, but she couldn't pronounce it.

"Yes," Jack said.

"What do you say?" Derek asked looking at his daughter.

"Thank you," Danielle said before she gave Jack a hug.

Derek smiled at the two them, they were few months a part, but both were two now and they got along with each other most the time, but sometimes they had little tiffs not wanting to share with each other. However they would apologize to the other few minutes later or before long. Having Jack around made Penelope and him both want to start working to build on the family they had.

They'd already talked to the doctor about it, he'd told them the risks, but had also told them they could go ahead and try. It was going to be hard, and they both knew it could end like Desiree and Nick's first child had, but they were willing to take that risk.

-------

Late that night after Danielle was asleep and Jack had gone home with his parents, Derek lay down in the bed beside Penelope with a smile. She was watching him with a smile and he was trying to figure out why she'd been quiet most the afternoon after he'd come back in the house with the kids.

"Baby girl, you going to tell me what is wrong, you've been quiet all afternoon now you can't stop smiling," Derek said.

"Do you still want to have more kids?" Penelope asked.

"You know I do," Derek replied.

"Well, hot stuff, you're going to be a dad again, cause I'm extremely late," Pen said with smile, "I didn't want to say anything just in case, but, I'm two months so far," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me, I would…" Derek started but she cut him off.

"I'm scared Derek, Des and Nick lost their first child, and I didn't want to lose our son or daughter, and I thought if I said it out loud then something might happen, and I didn't even know myself until yesterday," She said.

"I know we got a sixty to forty percent chance here, but I'm liking those odds, and I know that either way I will love you no matter what, baby girl," Derek said.

"I just really want another baby, Danni's two and she's growing up really fast and I know that you love her and she is your daughter, but I'd like to have one that truly is ours, if you know what I mean," Pen said.

"I know, but even if we can't we can always adopt, it would never love you any less," Derek said.

"I don't know what I would do without you, handsome, I just feel like it's not fair to you at times, not having…"

"I have a beautiful wife and daughter that I wouldn't trade for anything, so you stop thinking about that," Derek said before giving her a kiss, "Des had less chance than you, and it was hard, but they have Billy now, I know we can do this, even if that means I have to keep you in this bed I will find a way to do that," he said with smile.

"You just want me at your mercy, Agent Morgan," Pen said before she gave him a kiss, "I love you, handsome, thank you for marrying me," she said, "And for loving our daughter," she added.

"I'll always love you two, baby girl," Derek said back.

**TBC**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter is going to skip four years ahead now, they might just have few kids of their own. =) Two chapters left of the story.**


	20. You're My Daddy

**Her Kind of Hero**

**Chapter 20**

**You're My Daddy**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing hope you enjoy. Danielle is six in this chapter and in first grade. Some angst in this chapter be warned.**

Danielle Morgan was standing at the bus stop with her dad waiting on the bus. Penelope was back at the house with their twin boys Tyler and Johnny who had the chicken pox. Danni had gotten over them couple days earlier so she was going back to school.

"Daddy, do I have to go back, I don't like school," Danielle said, "I want to stay home with mommy and you all day," she said.

"Well, Princess, we don't stay home either," Derek said, "We gotta go to work, just like you gotta go to school," he said.

"Well I don't like it, I should be able to stay home, with you daddy, and mommy can go work," Danni said.

"I thought you loved school, something happen?" Derek asked her squatting down at her level.

"No," Danielle said, but Derek could tell something was wrong.

"Would you like me to drive you to school?" Derek asked her.

"I'll ride the bus, but if you don't have to go away to work could you pick me up?" Danni asked.

"Yeah," Derek said before he saw the bus coming, "Come on, Angel," he said walking to the bus that was stopped now, "I'll see you at, three, have fun, Danni," he said giving her a quick hug

"I love you daddy, and I know I'm your daughter," She said before helping her onto the bus.

Danni sat in the third seat moving to the window, she was the first stop in the mornings and the last one to get off in the afternoons. She waved at her dad with smile as the bus pulled away. Derek went back to his truck which was parked in the only turn around spot in the driveway if you were going up or down the hill. He got in it cranking it before going back to the house; he was trying to figure out why Danielle didn't want to go to school.

It came to him when he was going in the door of the house, what Danielle had said, "Hey, did you say something to Danni about Ryan?" Derek asked.

"What?" Penelope asked shocked, it had been years since they'd even mentioned that bastard, "Why in the crap would I tell our daughter about him?" she asked.

"Before she got on the bus, she said and I know I'm your daughter, so if you didn't say anything then who did?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to be that person," Pen said, "Just don't kill them Derek," she said.

"They told my daughter she's not mine, oh you better bet your ass I'm pissed," Derek said, "Sorry," he added when Pen glared at him.

"We knew that somebody could tell her, or she'd find out years later or something," Penelope said, "But you are her dad, Derek, just like she said," Pen replied, "You can go to work, I got these two, they're still asleep anyways," she said.

"I don't know who told her that but when I find out they are going to take it back," Derek said, "I'm going to pick her up from school today," he added before giving Penelope a hug and kiss, "Love yah baby girl," he said.

"Love you too, hot stuff," Pen said back, she knew that Derek was going to be ticked off for while. Danielle didn't know about the 'donor', she only knew about her dad, who was Derek no matter what had happened, he was the one that had raised her, and he loved her. The 'donor' had never wanted her, and ever who had decided to tell their daughter other wise were about to meet the other side of Derek, the dad side of him that protected Danielle from getting hurt.

-----------

"Hey, what's wrong?" JJ asked looking at Derek, she could tell he wasn't happy, something had pissed him off.

"Did you or Reid say anything about Danni not being mine?" Derek asked.

"What, no, are you kidding me, she's your daughter Derek, we know that you haven't and aren't going to tell her, so we wouldn't," JJ said.

"Somebody did, I don't know who, but when I find out we're having a little chat about how I raise my child, and they raise their kids, and how Danielle is not their damn daughter," Morgan said.

"Who told her?" Nick asked coming up.

"I don't know, she was begging me last night not to send her back today, then she was fine this morning, but she had that look like when Muffin died last month, which reminds me, I found her a bunny, but I gotta pick it up tomorrow," Derek said, "Anyways, she said I know you're my daddy, it didn't register till I got to the house, I was trying to figure out what was wrong with her, and she told me right then," he said.

"Des and I haven't said anything, nobody has, we know that's Penelope and your decision if you ever do," Nick said.

"I'm picking her up this afternoon, I'm hoping she'll tell me then, but I know one thing, I find out one those teachers went and told her or something, I'll figure out how to home school her, because I won't have somebody lie to her like that," Derek said.

---------

Derek went to get Danielle at three, Nick had come with him, and he'd known it was to make sure he didn't go off. Nick knew that it had to be somebody at the school that told Danni, because nobody that they knew was crazy enough to tell her that Derek wasn't her dad. They all knew that Derek would let Penelope do some magic.

"Agent Morgan, are you here to get Danielle?" The lady asked him.

"Yes, but is there any way I could talk to her teacher about something?" Derek asked.

"Mr. Reins' class is down the hall, if you could wait till the bell rings you can go down there," she said.

"I'd like my brother to get my daughter now though," Derek said.

"Okay, I'll page the classroom," she said before going to do so.

Nick was trying to figure out why Reins sound so familiar, "What was Ryan's last name?" he asked.

"What?" Derek asked.

"That bastard's last name, what was his last name?" Nick asked.

"She's on her way up," the woman said with a smile at them.

"Thanks," Derek said, "Could you tell me if Reins has a brother or had a brother?" Derek asked her.

"Baby brother, but he was killed over six years ago, apparently he tried to kill three federal agents, but you didn't hear that from me," she said.

Derek had the deer in the head lights look, "His brother was Ryan Reins?" Nick got out since Derek couldn't form words at the moment.

"Yes, Zack has been teaching here for eight years, so it was rumors and everything going on back then, even that Ryan had raped somebody, but it's been six years so some the teachers don't work here any more," she told them.

Danielle came into the office few seconds later going straight to Derek, "Daddy," she said, "I want go now," she said, "I want stay home with mommy and you forever," she added.

"What's the matter, Angel?" Derek asked, "Why you crying?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter we're not coming back," Danni said.

Nick knew something was wrong, "Danni, who told you that your dad wasn't your dad?" he asked.

"Mr. Reins, he said that I wasn't daddy's, I was mommy's but not daddy's," Danielle said, "But he's a liar, because I know that Daddy is my dad," she said.

"That's right, he is your dad, no matter what somebody told you," Nick said, "Come on, pumpkin, we're going to go to the truck, while your dad has talk with him," he said.

"Just don't hurt him dad," Danni said giving Derek a hug before she let Nick pick her up.

"Yeah, do not go and kick his butt, or Pen's going to kick yours," Nick said.

"Oh I'm not going to do that," Derek said before the bell rang.

--------------

Zack Reins was in his classroom packing up his stuff for the day when Derek walked in.

"You know you got a lot of nerve telling my daughter she's not mine," Derek said, "Care to explain that to me?" he asked.

"And you are?" Zack asked.

"Derek Morgan, Danielle Morgan's dad, and you better remember that if I don't decide to take her out your class," Derek said.

"No, my brother was her dad, but your wife went and killed him," Zack said looking at Derek, "You just gave her your name," he added.

"The hell I did, I've raised her as my own daughter," Derek said back, "I have taken care of her, your damn brother didn't even want her, so don't you dare think you have any rights to go and tell her other wise," he said.

"Well you raised a brat," Zack said, "She doesn't listen, she doesn't to what I tell her to do," he said.

"How dare you call her a brat, I should kick your ass, but I'm doing something instead, as of today, Danni isn't in your class, or this school for that matter, I'm not going to let somebody go around telling her stuff that isn't true and lie to her," Morgan said.

"Lie to her, I've told her the truth, and you can't take her out of school, it's against the law," Zack said.

"My mom's retired, she lives down here now, I can have her help me home school Danni, because she's not going here any more, and you better not even come near her," Derek said, "And you ever call my daughter a brat again, I'll let Penelope erase you from existence," he said.

"How is she, I heard that she almost died having those two boys," Zack said.

"I'm not the same guy I was six years ago, but if I was I would kick your ass right now and not even think about it," Derek said before he turned around leaving slamming the door on his way out of the classroom going back to the office. He knew that Pen would be pissed off if she knew, they hadn't connected Zack to Ryan back at parent teacher night, well Penelope and Desiree hadn't, he'd been gone on a case.

"Did you get to talk to him?" the lady asked when Derek walked back in the office.

"Yes, who do I talk to about home schooling Danielle?" Derek asked her.

--------------

Penelope was sitting on the couch when Derek walked in the house with Danielle that afternoon.

"Guess what mommy, I don't have to go back to school," Danielle said, "Daddy said I'm staying home," she stated.

"What, you can't take her out school, Derek, not over that," she said.

"You never said that 'donor' had a brother," Derek said.

"What, Zack is his brother, he said he wasn't related to Ryan I asked him, he said no relation, Desiree yelled at the guy too, but…" Penelope was pissed, "How are we going to home school her Derek, we're not home and she can't stay at the BAU," Pen said.

"I talked to mom," Derek said, "She said she could help us out, and I would say what else she said but not with Danni near," he said.

"Daddy about beat him up," Danielle said, "Uncle Nick said he was going to open a can of whoop A on him, but Daddy behaved like you told him to always do," she said with smile.

"Come here," Pen said standing up to take Danni, "What would you like for dinner?" She asked.

"Daddy's grill cheese," Danielle said, "Mommy's chicken noodle soup," she said.

"I think we can do that," Derek said, "I'm going to check on your brothers and I'll be back," he said giving both his girls a kiss before going up the stairs.

-------

Tyler and Johnny were in Tyler's bed fast asleep, whenever they got sick they always wound up in each other's bed until they were better again. Derek felt their foreheads they'd had both had a fever for the last two days, but it had broken finally and he was glad, he hated when his kids got sick, Penelope too.

"Hey daddy," Tyler said opening his little eyes looking at his dad.

"Hey buddy, you feeling better?" Derek asked him.

"Yeah, we better," Johnny offered who'd woken up too.

"Would you like to go down stairs eat with your mom sister and me?" Derek asked them.

"Yes, we're hungry," Ty said with smile.

"But I don't think I want to walk," Johnny replied.

"Me either," Ty added.

"Okay," Derek said pulling the covers back, "Stand up and I'll pick you up," he told them before they did.

Derek picked both them up before taking them down stairs. "Ty, Johnny I don't gotta go back to school," Danielle said with smile seeing her brothers.

"What's school?" Both boys asked looking at their dad and mom.

"Something that requires you two to be five, but I'm pretty sure you two will be going to home school too," she replied.

"Grandma's house is home school," Danni said with grin.

"You still have work to do though, and Monday don't think you can weasel out it, princess," Derek said before he put Johnny and Tyler in their chairs going to make them dinner.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoyed my muse wanted some drama, so that's how it went, didn't see that one coming myself lol. Life's Choices will be updated tomorrow i'm going to finish this story tonight. one chapter to go. **


	21. Epilogue

**Her Kind Of Hero**

**Chapter 21**

**Epilogue **

**AN: I own nothing thanks for the reviews hope you enjoy. Last chapter. **

Derek and Penelope were outside with their kids along with Nick, Desiree and Billy playing in the foot snow that had fallen in the last few days. Nick and Derek were having a snowball fight so far Nick was winning, however it didn't last long. Derek threw one getting him in the chest, and then Danni picked up a snowball and threw it at Nick.

"Hey," Nick said, "You're supposed to get your dad not me," he joked.

"Nope," Danni said before she threw another one at Nick, "Get him," She said looking at her brothers.

Tyler and Johnny picked up a couple snowballs, but they turned facing their dad before throwing snowballs at Derek too. Billy who was standing beside Derek he reached down getting some snow before going over helping Danielle get Nick.

Desiree and Penelope were watching them and laughing as their husbands get hit by snowballs from their kids. Pen saw Derek reach down and he came up with snowball throwing it at Danielle.

"HEY," the six year old yelled out looking to see who'd threw the snowball, "You getting it daddy," she said before she started throwing the snowballs at Derek too.

"That's right get him," Nick said with laugh before Derek threw another one at him getting him right in the mouth, "Oh you are so dead," he said.

"Truths," Derek called out before looking at Nick and nodding towards the kids. Nick smiled before Derek and him both started tossing the snowballs at the kids.

"MOMMY," all four kids yelled out when Nick and Derek hit them with snowballs.

Desiree and Penelope smiled looking down at the kids, "What's the matter they being mean?" Des asked with smile.

"Well protect you," Pen said, "Boys play nice," she said looking at Nick and Derek.

"No," Derek said before he threw a snowball at Penelope, "Sorry baby girl," he said before he took off running knowing she was going to get him.

"Derek Morgan," Pen yelled out before she took off after him going through the snow, "Hot stuff you are so dead when I catch you," Pen said.

Derek grabbed another snow ball throwing it back at Penelope trying to get her, but Midnight got behind him and he tripped falling backwards into the snow landing flat on his back.

Nick and Desiree were laughing at Derek and when Pen got to him they knew that it was going to be funny. Pen picked up some snow and she dropped it right on him. "I think your mom's going to get your dad good," Nick said before Desiree stuffed some snow into his mouth and all over his face.

"I think you are too Uncle Nick," Danni said with laugh watching her uncle and aunt start their own snow ball fight.

-------

Two hours later after some more snowball fights, and few sleigh rides they all came in the house to get warm. Nick went and got some more wood for the fire place while Derek started it up inside to get them warm. Pen and Des were in the kitchen with the boys while Danni was playing in the living room with the dogs.

"Can we watch a movie?" Danielle asked.

"What would you like to watch?" Pen asked her.

"Little Mermaid," Danielle said.

"NO," the three boys yelled out, "Peter Pan," they cheered.

"NO," Danielle said back, "Ariel,"

"Okay how about we compromise here, Danni gets her movie first since she asked, then we can watch Peter Pan," Desiree said.

"Fine, but she's not aloud to watch our movie," Tyler said.

"Yes I can," Danni said, "Mommy, tell them I can watch," she said.

"Tyler be nice," Pen said giving her son a look.

"But she always gets to pick first," Johnny complained.

"I'm older that's why," Danni said with smile before she left the kitchen.

"I will be older one day," Tyler called back with huff before stomping off behind his sister.

Penelope couldn't help but smile at her kids, she was glad that Derek and her had gotten the chance to have the boys. They had agreed if they wanted more kids that they would adopt not wanting to risk her life. She still couldn't get over how lucky she'd gotten being Derek's wife. Something she'd never thought could happen, she now knew that she could have had any guy she'd wanted, but she needed Derek.

"You and Derek talked about adopting yet?" Desiree asked.

"We both said it would be nice, but right now we want to just enjoy these three," Penelope said, "What about Nick and you?" she asked.

"We've been talking to a social worker, we think we found little girl, her mom died when she was born and she had nobody else, she's two years old, they've been trying to find her a home for two years, but nobody wanted her," Des said.

"That's wonderful, I knew you two would find a little girl," Pen said.

"I know, I just wish I could have one myself," Desiree said, "But I get why Nick doesn't want to, having Billy was rough, and he almost died too, I couldn't have bared that," she said.

"Nick's just thinking about his wife, doesn't want her going anywhere, just like Derek doesn't want me to die either," Pen said with smile.

"If you could redo things would you?" Desiree asked.

"I'd make Danni Derek's, I would have taken him up on his offers, but I can't and Derek has been wonderful to me, and Danni is his no doubt about that," she said.

"Hey are you two coming in here or what?" Nick asked before picking Billy up.

"Yeah, just finishing the hot chocolate," Penelope said.

------------

Derek and Nick had the fire going nice and hot with Clooney and Midnight lying beside it. They'd put the guard up so the kids or pets didn't get near it. Danielle was sitting on Derek's lap with Tyler and Johnny on the other side of Derek. There was spot for Pen and she sat down beside them. Nick was sitting in the love seat with Desiree beside him and Billy on his lap. Smurf was lying under the coffee table along with Rainbow the kitten that Desiree had gotten Danni.

They all sat around watching movies mostly for the kids and having fun together. They'd come a long ways in the last seven years, six with kids and one without. Haley and Hotch had made things work out in the end and had a little girl Taylor, Derek had teased Hotch that he was trying to copy him. The BAU had grown with Emily and Rossi joining when they had. It was eight of them now, and even though at times it was crazy with work and kids they found time to keep those two worlds separate.

Reid and JJ had little boy and girl Henry and Alison who were twins, Hotch and Haley had Jack and Taylor, and what had shocked everybody was when Emily and Rossi had started dating couple years back, they were still going on, but hadn't decided on marriage or anything yet.

Daniel had even found himself a wife and they were expecting their first baby in few more months, they wanted to be surprised by what it was going to be so they still didn't know. Daniel had moved out two years back getting his own place for Lilly and him. They lived near Hotch and Haley across the street to be exact.

The team was a family and it was still growing, Sarah and Eric were expecting another set of twins soon to add to their three kids. They were also thinking about moving down here to be closer to their family. Fran didn't live far away, ten minutes to be exact near Desiree and Nick, the house that Derek and Pen had lived in for a while.

Life had given them lots of curve balls, but they'd taken them and knocked them out the park for home runs, they were still going strong, even with all they'd been through. None of them would trade the lives they had for what they could have had back then. The scars to their hearts and emotional damaged had healed with time all that was left was the distant memory of Rodney and Ryan, what they'd done to Desiree and Penelope.

**THE END**

**AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews and I'm glad you enjoyed. I will update LC tomorrow. I got long ways to go with that story so have no fear. **


End file.
